What I Like About You
by Gene Kelly
Summary: Read as Angelina attempts to survive her final year at Hogwarts. With a boyfriend like Fred, a tyrant named Umbridge and years of homework, will she make it out alive?[SEQUEL TO ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE] [FIN.]
1. Oh Goody, My Boyfriend Is A Sex God

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

-A/N: AHHH! So it starts again! I am beyond happy to see the responses I got for AIL, especially since it was the second time posting it. Thanks to all the returning reviewers and the new ones! Here is the first chapter of the sequel to AIL. Hope it's as good as you remember it. Haha. OMG have you guys all seen the trailer for GOF? How excited are you! A group of friends and I are going to the midnight show. I cannot wait. I'm especially interested in seeing how they set up the whole Yule Ball sequence. Ron/Hermione tension, gotta love it! Ok, I'll stop babbling. Hehe.

* * *

**September 1**

**Hogwarts Express **

* * *

Today marks the official end of summer and the first day of school. Despite the fact it was a great loss that Cedric passed away, this summer was amazing. I don't think I've ever had so much fun. Fred came over my house, quite a few times. Although, I do remember the first few weeks of summer, he wasn't allowed to drop by because of some "personal family business."

I didn't bother to ask what that meant because I knew he'd be too stubborn to tell me. On another note, our TV, DVD player, stereo system and Dell Laptop fascinated Fred. My Mum's a muggle, so she insists on keeping muggle objects in our house. She says that she, "doesn't want to lose touch with her roots."

Whatever _that_ means. I think she's just mad that she's going through menopause. Anyway, besides the fact we've got a TV in our house, my Mum just loves the classic movies, such as _Some Like It Hot_ and _A Street Car Named Desire_. I always tease her about them, but secretly I love them too. I'm just smitten with the look of the clothing and the utter sophistication of it. I **WISH** I were as tres cool as Audrey Hepburn or Marilyn Monore. Plus, the guys back then we're just so charming and witty. Fred's idea of charming is to give me a discount on his joke stuff.

One afternoon, I made Fred watch _Casablanca_. As usual, I started getting teary-eyed at the airport scene when Rick gives Ilsa that whole speech. I looked over at Fred and he seemed bored out of his mind. When he witnessed my tears, he started snickering. You see what I have to deal with? Boys like Fred Weasley just don't appreciate maudlin nostalgic such as the beauty of _Casablanca_. When the ending credits started to roll, I asked him what he thought of the movie. He shrugged and said it was, "Ok for a chick flick."

A CHICK FLICK! 

Casablanca is **SO **not the definition of a chick flick. I got so annoyed with his response, that when he tried to kiss me, I turned away. Then Fred spotted my Dad's _Kill Bill Volume 1_ DVD and begged to watch it. Personally, I can't stand films with blood and gore and all that jazz, with the exception of _Gladiator _because in all his evil glory, Joaquin Phoenix is hot. But Fred absolutely loved it. I wanted to turn the movie off more than once, because I was getting a little squeamish at the explicit blood bath. But then I realized I was with Fred, so it didn't bother me that much.

About halfway through the movie, I used my powers of seduction _(yeah, right)_ and kissed him. It distracted his attention and we ended up finishing the movie lip to lip, if you know what I mean. But then my Mum walked in and I practically died of humiliation because she cooed, "Greg! Get in here! Our daughter is experiencing her first kiss!"

I thought she was going to make a run for her camera.

Fred's cheeks got as red as his hair and I buried my face in his shoulder, wishing the floor would swallow me whole. Unfortunately, I had to endure five more minutes of my Mum's pointless admiration for my adventures in romance. Fortunately, I did some quick thinking.

"Mum, I do believe I hear some noise. You'd better get out there before that old homeless wizard starts going through your Victoria's Secret catalogue," I strongly urged.

You see, we have this ongoing battle with this homeless wizard that wanders around our neighborhood. He's an absolute prat and_ insists_ on reading everything that is supposed to go into our mailbox. I went out to get the mail one morning and I discovered him ripping out pages of my Mum's magazine and taping them to the inside of his army jacket.

I think his name if Jim-Bob or something strange of that manner, but I couldn't understand with the moldy bread dangling out his mouth. Don't ask me why we still have a mailbox. Mum got the idea because she was so annoyed by all the owls coming in. She made Dad put it up. When he told her it was a dumb idea, she got mad and threatened to hide all the boxes of his Chocolate Frogs.

At that, Dad happily nailed it next to the front door, the very next day. Anyway, both my parents are peeved with dear old Jim-Bob and just the mere idea of them sends them into a tizzy. When I let loose that little fib, my Mum made this face as though she could already smell him.

She immediately started muttering curses and went into the kitchen to retrieve a spatula. When she'd located it, she stormed out of the house; weapon held high and eyes narrowed.

Fred looked at me in confusion and started to ask me about the homeless wizard, but I shook my head and put my fingers to his lips. I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to my room.

I thought it was safe, because I'd cleaned it up the day before. All my embarrassing underwear with the fluffy dogs driving motorized scooters, _(my Mum bought me those)_, was stuffed at the bottom of my drawer, along with my diary. In all actuality, my room is pretty "guy-friendly."

I have my bed, of course, and a desk set in the corner across from it. There's two bookshelves across from the bed and desk set, stuffed with random objects, such as my collection of glass Unicorns _(hey, don't give me that look, I was six years old!)_ and the occasional school book. My right wall is covered with pictures. _(The magical kind.)_ Most of them are of Katie, Alicia and I. The rest are of my family and the boys and me.

There's this one of Fred and myself that I catch myself smiling at, at least twice a week. It was taken after the Yule Ball, in the common room. My hair is a total mess from dancing, falling all over the place. We're both sitting on the couch, in front of the fire. I'm sitting on Fred's lap and his head is resting on my shoulder. He's looking up at me, saying some ridiculous joke and I'm throwing my head back and laughing.

Anyway, all in all, my room isn't as embarrassing as Alicia's, whose walls and bed sheets are bright pink, in account of a short-lived love for pink when she was eight years old. Her Mum won't let her redo her room, because this year is our last at Hogwarts and Mrs. Spinnet says there's no point in painting the walls when she'll be off on her own in a few months.

Or at least, I _thought_ my room wasn't that embarrassing.

Fred and I were lying on my bed, engaging in a snog fest, when he broke away, looking uncomfortable. I pulled back, afraid that I'd done something wrong.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He was reaching underneath his back, as though there was something poking him.

"There's something…AH HA!" he declared, swiftly pulling out the object.

We both looked at it and I nearly died the second time that day.

In his hand, was a box of extra strength tampons.

Fred tossed the box over his shoulder, grinning like a loon.

"I'll pretend I didn't see those."

At this, I groaned and buried my face in his chest as he started laughing.

For the rest of the summer, I spent my time hanging out with the girls or going to work. I got this job as a waitress at this really nice wizard restaurant, where all the A-List celebrities go. It's in central _(muggle)_ London and I have to take the tube to get to it. Though the restaurant is in muggle London, no one but wizards/witches of the magical communities even sees it.

It's located in this building that looks like a rundown apartment complex, so all the muggles think it's just an abandoned building. My Mum and Dad made me get a summer job when I turned sixteen, because they were tired of paying for Qudditch accessories and what not. My Dad paid for my new broom, of course, but he wouldn't pay for broom polish or clippers or anything.

Lee is the only one of us that has a summer birthday, so the gang got together at his house for his party. He was the last one to turn seventeen. His birthday is August 17th. Mum and Dad let me use the Floo Network to go to his house. The twins were there of course and so were Katie and Alicia. A few of his cousins were there and his Aunts and Uncles, along with his Grandparents.

Despite this, Lee didn't hold back on kissing Katie senseless when he opened her present. She'd gotten him a Manchester United sweatshirt, a box of Pumpkin Pastries and a book, called Scams, Lies and Gags: The Funniest Wizards in Entertainment Reveal Their Secrets. I'm sure you can guess what the book is about. He really loved the sweatshirt. Manchester United is one of Lee's favorite Qudditich teams, which is also a wizarding university. In the past, many wizarding colleges didn't have Qudditich teams but now, nearly every college has a team, even if they aren't a top school.

Anyway, his party was fun, even though his Grandmother Louise kept trying to take pictures of us eating cake.

The girls and I went to this private beach, which Katie's Aunt Carla belongs to, because she owns a house on the water. We were all enjoying the sunlight and the waves, discussing our love lives and general gossip, when Alicia made this comment that hasn't left me.

We were in a debate about whether or not a girl should take back her boyfriend, if he cheats on her. This was on account of the famous witch and wizard singing duo, Serena Mills and Jude Hall, who had recently announced that they had broken up because Jude had cheated on her.

Katie said she'd take the guy back, because if it was true love, why should you let it get away? I was pondering this and said that it depended on the sort of cheating, you know, just a kiss or something more. Alicia said cheating was cheating and that it didn't matter if it was even Jude Hall, because she didn't condone her guy messing around with some other girl.

And then she made the comment that stuck with me forever.

"**You know what they say, once a player, always a player."**

And this got me thinking. Should I be worried about Fred? I mean, he always tells me he loves me but he can't erase his past. This is the first time he's had a real relationship. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be worried or happy. I mean, what's a girl to do when her boyfriend is a Sex God and Ex-Player to the Max?

Should she keep a watchful eye on him or would that make him annoyed? Or should she pray for the best and wear her heart on her sleeve?

I just don't know. Fred and Lee are wandering up and down the train compartments, no doubt trying to sell some wacky joke product they've come up with. Alicia's taking a nap and Katie is finishing the last of some essay that Snape assigned for summer homework. I don't want to bug them and tell them my concerns, because I told them about eighty times during this summer and a few hours before.

Alicia told me that I shouldn't be worried, because Fred obviously loves me more than life itself and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Katie said that she agreed with Alicia and that it was highly unlikely that Fred would do anything to screw up our relationship.

But as they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. I know Fred won't be the perfect, fairy-tale boyfriend. He's not going to throw his jacket over a puddle so my feet won't get wet, or bring me breakfast in bed. In fact, he'd probably throw me **INTO** the puddle. But I told him I didn't want him to be that way. And I sincerely don't. I like him just the way he is. But I'm just afraid that once the school year starts, he'll go back to his old ways.

Some of the girls Fred used to date could have been super models. Most of them looked and dressed ten times better than I ever will. I would understand why he'd get bored with me and go back to one of those girls.

Though I'd be totally crushed. This year is our last year at Hogwarts and I promised myself I wouldn't get **too** serious with Fred. I mean, who knows where we'll end up after graduation? Katie wants to go into fashion, Alicia's still undecided and I'm thinking about heading off to Manchester, to train for Qudditich, in hopes of getting drafted professionally and in the mean time, playing for Manchester United.

I can't predict whether or not all of us will even keep in touch that much. I know I don't want to break the friendships I have, but life sometimes has other plans. I'd be devastated if Fred and I split up because of something silly, like distance problems. I mean, I have the rest of my life to get settled. But I don't want to be with anyone else but Fred. I honestly could see myself spending the rest of my life with him.

I'm just confused, once again, as you can see. I'm sad that this year will be the last time I ride the train and step foot into Hogwarts again. But I'm also relieved that I can go out on my own and never see some of our professors again _(cough SNAPE cough)._ I'm just a ball of emotions. Qudditich should be interesting, this year. I hope I get captain. I think Alicia would make a better captain than me, though. She always has great game strategies. But she's said she'd rather follow than lead.

We'll see, though.

This year certainly won't be the easy cruise and snooze I thought it would be. I mean, I literally have the rest of my life in my hands. Next year, my life isn't planned out for me. I have to actually **do** something with it. I hope I have the grades to get into Manchester. They don't just rely on Qudditich skills alone, you know. From what Professor McG has told me, they want a "well-rounded" student.

Gah. And signing up for advanced charms, potions and transfiguration isn't going to be any easier. At least I don't have to take History of Magic anymore. Too bad for Alicia! She'll be the only one of us six taking it. I hope Fred and I have potions together. I don't think I could bear it without him. Fred says he only signed up for advanced potions because it helps a lot when making joke items. George and him have this dream to open up a joke shop in Hogsmeade. I think it's a good idea but not a practical one.

I mean, I'm sure it would be a success. The twins are very popular and anything to do with their jokes are always a hit. But how would they pay for it? Fred told me he already has the funds to start it, but he won't tell me where he got all this money. After that whole episode with Bagman, he practically lost his life savings.

I don't know. Those two work in mysterious ways. If Fred and I have potions together, at least I'll be able to pass the time with the occasional snog and secret but oh so fun teasing of Snape.

So.

On top of wondering what the hell I'm going to do with the rest of my life, I have to endure another year of Snape **TWICE** a day.

….On the bright side, at least I'm the girlfriend of a Sex God.


	2. Toads, Doubts And Surprises

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm just a broke high school student with too much time on her hands. 

A/N: Hope everything is going well for all of you out there in reader land. Haha. Yes, I'm an avid Georgia Nicholson reader, though lately I've been a bit behind with keeping up with the series. Here's the next installment and I hope you like it.

* * *

**September 2**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

* * *

So, Hagrid still hasn't come back and we have Professor Grubby-Plank for Care Of Magical Creatures. For our DADA teacher, we have Professor Umbridge. It's a shame that Professor Lupin didn't come back. He was rather cute. The six of us were sizing up Umbridge at dinner. Fred says that he already knows she'll be a bit of a nuisance. She kind of reminds me of a toad that was just run over. Her face is all squished up and she's very short. Katie instantly critiqued her on her choice of apparel.

"Honestly, who wears a hideous cardigan like that, to match the bow in their hair?" she whispered with horror.

Alicia and I had to agree with her. Umbridge looked like a reject for the part of one of Cinderella's ugly stepsisters. She interrupted Dumbledore and made some rather long and boring speech. No one was listening. After the feast, everyone languidly headed up to his or her common rooms.

I was walking with Fred. Our fingers were only a few centimeters away. I _really _wanted to hold his hand but I would feel embarrassed, snatching for it in front of everyone. I made an attempt but quickly pulled back. Luckily, he didn't even notice. I mean, if Fred wanted to hold my hand that badly, he would have reached for it himself, right?

Right.

Well, as the facts go, he never did.

"So what do you think of this Umbridge woman?" I asked, first confirming that she wasn't anywhere in earshot.

Fred frowned.

"She looks like a toad to me."

I laughed because the description really was accurate.

"A toad in a pink cardigan," I added.

He threw me a half-smile.

At midnight, due to tradition, the six of us slowly trickled down to the common room. As usual, no one was around. Katie was the last one to arrive, leaving a trail of Burberry perfume behind her. Alicia and I looked at each other, then rolled our eyes. The twins led the way and pretty soon, we had safely and successfully slunk onto the Quidditch pitch.

As we all settled onto the firm ground, I instantly realized that this would be the last time we'd ever do this. For years, I had been used to running around with the five of them and tonight was the first step to the future ahead. Next year, who knows where we'd all be? I looked at Katie and Lee, who were joking around about something.

Next year, would they still be together? My gaze wandered to George and Alicia. They appeared to be having a serious discussion about something, because George was frowning. I studied my friends and got a rush of sentimental remorse. I have no idea why I suddenly felt so melancholy at that moment, but it just hit me like a ton of bricks. And then I thought about Fred and myself. Would this even last the entire school year? Could a player change his ways?

It was so frustrating and odd to think about Fred in a boyfriend way. For years, I had known him as my best friend. And now I had to analyze him through the lens of a relationship. The only reason why I was so consumed with worry was because of my past experience with him.

If I dissected the situation through the old way, through the view of a friend, my only rational answer was that Fred would eventually break things off with me. He'd done it to every other girl so why should I be any different?

I guess I was rather quiet, because Fred had to give my shoulder a little shove to get my attention.

"Angie?" he questioned, peering at me with curiosity.

He was holding two Butter Beers in his hand. His right hand was jutted toward me, offering me a bottle.

"Yes?" I faintly asked, reaching for the bottle.

His free hand flopped to his side as I accepted the beverage, his face creased in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

I threw him a reassuring smile and shrugged. I was being silly that's all. Why was I throwing myself into predictions that had no real proof of taking place? I didn't really need to tell him about my woes for the future. Besides, it was just the beginning of the school year. I didn't have to think about graduation just yet. That was a long way away. It was time to think about the here and now.

"No, I was just thinking about a few things," I vaguely informed.

I could tell that he knew there was a lot more on my mind than I'd revealed but he didn't pressure me to say anything more.

"All right."

Was he hurt that I didn't want to share with him? But I just couldn't. I couldn't let him know that I doubted parts of our relationship this early.

"You think I'll get Quidditch captain?"

He gave me a genuine smile and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"There's no competition."

I smiled, pleased at his answer and pleased at the thought of becoming captain. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for the rest of our time out there; lost in our thoughts though aware and relishing in each other's company.

An hour later, we all headed inside. Fred gave me a peck on the cheek before heading up to the boy's dorms. Alicia and Katie wiggled their eyebrows at each other and started nudging one another in the ribs. I rolled my eyes at them and followed them upstairs. The next morning _(today),_ I was the first one to awake in our room. It was about six-thirty and classes started at eight thirty sharp.

Breakfast lasted from seven to about eight-twenty. That left us ten minutes to get to do whatever last minute thing we needed to do and then get to class. But I knew in order to have time to get ready, I needed to be up early. Three girls to one bathroom really isn't a laughing matter.

Besides, if I let Alicia use the shower before me, there would be no hot water left. Our other roommate, Christina Dean, was always the last one to wake up. When I passed by her bed, she was snoring so loudly, I had to plug my ears for a moment. After I had taken a refreshing shower and changed my clothes, Alicia finally had stumbled out of bed.

"What time is it?" she grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I was in the middle of drying my hair, which really is a pain in the neck. Over the summer, my Mum had convinced me to get braids, because she thought I looked like that muggle singer, Alicia Keys and because of this, I would look just as good with a head full of braids, as she does.

They had really hurt my head when I'd gotten them done, because the stylist was pulling so aggressively to make the braids as tight as possible. When she had finished, I was surprised to see that they reached just past the middle of my back. I noticed that the night before, Fred didn't comment at all on this new hairstyle but I really didn't care. Boys never are too attentive to things like that.

Anyway, I wasn't quite sure I liked the hairstyle but once Alicia and Katie saw me, they absolutely adored it. I knew they weren't lying and it therefore boosted my confidence. I knew Katie wasn't lying, because being such the fashion fanatic, she would never let either of us walk out of the common room wearing something hideous. I also could trust Alicia's opinion, because she was known for her point-blank, no bull shit manner. In third year, some second year bloke came up to her in the library and asked her out.

Her response was, "Come back to me when you take a bath and maybe I'll reconsider." It sounds quite harsh, but the bloke really did have a putrid odor about him. He was also quite annoying, because he had asked out Katie and me in the same day.

"It's about seven thirty. You'd better hurry up before Christina wakes up. She takes just as long as you do. You wouldn't want to be late," I strongly advised.

Alicia nodded, squinting and grumbling to herself. She picked up her clothes from the floor, and then shuffled into the shower. While Alicia was in the shower, I finished drying my hair and then put on a touch of makeup. I'm not too crazy about applying a lot of makeup and because I was a bit tired, I didn't feel like going all out. So I only put on some eyeliner, eye shadow, lip-gloss and foundation.

Alicia emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and changed at around seven-fifty. I sat at the foot of my bed, waiting for her.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Alicia, who was still half-asleep, mumbled some incoherent response. She picked up her wand from her nightstand and pointed it at her soaking wet hair and muttered a spell. Her hair instantly was dry and lay as straight as an ironing board. Thankfully, Alicia didn't spend too much time on her makeup. We grabbed our books and I grabbed my wand, then headed downstairs. As we sped out the door, Christina rolled over too much, fell on the floor and instantly woke up.

Alicia and I arrived in the Great Hall at about eight. Lee, George and Katie were there before us. Fred was missing. I suspected he had overslept, as usual. Like I've said, he's not much of a morning person. Alicia took a seat next to George and I took the empty space next to Katie. Lee was sitting across from her. This left an empty space next to me, on my right side.

Alicia and I started filling up our plates, while the rest of our friends finished off their breakfast.

"Where's Fred?" I wondered, though already knowing the answer.

Lee chuckled and broke away from his conversation with Katie.

"He was in the shower when George and I left. It took us twenty minutes to wake him up."

I smirked. I had been right. I took a muffin and a few bagels, just in case Fred missed breakfast.

"Did you guys see our bulletin on the notice board?" George curiously wondered, after wolfing down a waffle the size of his head.

Alicia shook her head, sipping her glass of apple juice.

"No, what'd it say?"

"Oh, nothing really. It was just a small notice for anyone wanting to try out our joke products."

I laughed.

"Who would be crazy enough to be one of your guinea pigs?"

George grinned.

"I never said we mentioned anything about that on the notice, did I? We just wrote if anyone was looking for a paying, **painless** job, then they should contact us."

I shook my head, laughing a little bit. Just then, Fred sauntered in, his robes a bit crooked. His hair was still a bit damp and thick pieces were straggling in front of his eyes. He winked at me and I grinned. But then I noticed all the **OTHER** girls following his path with their eyes and I immediately felt sick. I locked eyes with one of the admirers, who was a sixth year and sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She instantly turned away, frantically chattering to her friends.

He swiftly snagged the vacant seat to me and started heaping his plate with food. I tossed him the bagel and muffin I had placed on my plate for him.

"I thought you were going to miss breakfast, so I grabbed you something," I explained.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks. I kind of overslept," he replied, not all embarrassed at the fact.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I think saying you overslept is an understatement."

He chuckled and planted a big kiss on my cheek. I squirmed and let out a squeal, due to the fact his lips were sticky from the pancake drenched in syrup he'd just consumed.

"Ew, Fred! Now my cheek is all sticky!" I shrilly exclaimed.

He laughed even harder and tried to aim for my lips, but I grabbed a piece of bacon from a nearby serving plate and chucked it at him.

"Hey, hey! I was gonna eat that!" George proclaimed.

Alicia laughed at George, along with Lee. Katie was observing someone at the staff table, with worry.

Fred was about to heave a blueberry muffin at me, but Katie quickly interrupted us.

"Guys, that Umbridge lady is giving you the evil-eye. You'd better cut the food fight short."

Fred slowly put the muffin down and we both turned to look at the new DADA teacher. True to Katie's words, Umbridge was smugly sitting at the staff table, hands folded together, her fluffy cardigan still concealing her short, pudgy arms. Her eyes were focused intently on Fred and myself, a small grin on her face, as though she knew something we didn't.

**Creepy.**

"You're right," I agreed.

We went back to eating our food and comparing schedules, until Fred spoke up again.

"Hey Angel, did you cut your hair?"

The girls and I started laughing at that one.

Boys. What would they do without us?

So, classes weren't any different than last year. Professor Snape still has yet to discover the wonders of shampoo and Professor McG doesn't seem to want to lighten up anytime soon. N.E.W.T.'s are this year and though I'm not worrying about it now, I know I'll be a stress case when they actually start to approach.

But you'll never guess what happened after Transfiguration!

Mcgonagall asked me to stay after class for a moment and I thought I was going to get scolded about the food fight earlier that morning. But instead, she pleasantly informed me that I'm now **QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!**

I'm so excited. I nearly hugged her but fortunately contained my exuberant joy to a little squeal of surprise. Keeper tryouts are Friday and I'm a little nervous. Whoever we get will really have to prove to me that they're suitable for the team. The team is counting on me. Everything is riding on my shoulders. Gah. Maybe it won't be as rewarding as I thought it would be….


	3. Because Who Doesn't Love A Rumor?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm just a broke high school student with too much time on her hands.

* * *

A/N: OMMMGGG. I SAW HP & GOF ON OPENING NIGHT AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING! If you haven't seen it, stop reading this, get up and GO SEE IT NOW! Haha. I really think this was the best one out of the previous three movies. And let me just say RUPERT GRINT. JHSJKAJHKFJDSF. I'm going to marry you. And if that doesn't work out, there's always Robert Pattison! Haha. Sorry. The Giddy Fan Girl took over for a moment there. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

Xoxo

_gene_

* * *

**September 3  
**

**Common Room**

* * *

Today I told Harry about tryouts and my title as Captain as soon as I saw him. George, Fred, Katie and Alicia already knew. Lee was a part of the group as well, even though he's not even on the team. I told them all after classes, when we were eating dinner. They all are really happy for me. Fred kissed me and told me he was "proud of me." I blushed.

The rest of our friends all started going "awww" and Fred promptly threw them the finger while telling them to "sod off."

That's Fred for you.

Despite the fact I am now Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Qudditch Captain and this news should have me riding a wave of happiness for the rest of my life, something very **strange** happened to me today. I was on my way to Charms and had stopped in the loo. I was alone, except for another girl. She was wearing Gryffindor robes but I didn't really know her.

I'd seen her around a few times before; I had no clue who she was. I think she's a seventh year. She was as tall as me, with porcelain skin and clear, gray eyes. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Anyway, I was at the sink, washing my hands and minding my own business when she turned to me.

"Hey, aren't you going out with Fred Weasley?" she intently wondered.

I studied her a bit more and then I realized where I'd seen her. Fred used to go out with her in fifth year. I remember because it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Fred had asked me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. I thought it was going to just be him, but he brought **HER** along and it totally spoiled the afternoon. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Five minutes later, I had excused myself "to the bathroom" but possessed no intention of returning to the table or the pub.

So, feeling that she was up to something, I shrugged and said, "No."

She looked confused.

"Didn't you go to the Yule Ball with him?"

I pretended to think this was such a ludicrous idea that she was crazy for even implying it.

"Yes, but uh...he was doing me a favor. The person I was going with canceled at the last minute so he offered to go with me," I quickly fibbed.

She seemed to believe it, so I pressed on.

"Why'd you want to know?"

She sighed and let out a little chuckle, looking relieved and shutting off the water.

"Just wondering. I've heard a rumor or two that he's officially off the market. I mean, if he is, that's a shame. A Sex God like that? There's no hope for the rest of the female population. But I'd be surprised, because everyone knows he's never been able to keep his promises. He's been with more girls than I can count," she enthusiastically replied.

She probably thought I was another one of the "Giggly-Gang" and had been used by Fred, just as she had. It was kind of pathetic and kind of sad that she would easily fall into gossip with a stranger just for some new information on her unrequited love affair.

And then I realized what she had said.

_He's been with more girls than I can count._

I tensely shut off the faucet and reached for a paper towel to dry my hands. I probably was going to be late to Flitwick's class but I didn't think he would mind too much. He's rather easy-going.

"Now, what do you mean by…been with?" I curiously asked.

I didn't want too seem too interested in what she was saying but I was dying to know.

Seeing as how there was more than one meaning to this term, I was rather enticed to what this girl had to say.

She smirked, suddenly feeling superior that she was knowledgeable and I was oblivious.

"Let's just say, Fred Weasley is definitely **no** virgin."

My eyes widened in total shock and I nearly gasped. Actually, it shouldn't have been such a shock, because I'd suspected it for some time. Fred never went into too much detail about all his conquests. I had never bothered to probe him for all the details anyway. I didn't want to know. I wasn't an idiot, though.

I knew Fred did more than the occasional snog with whatever girl he was with but I didn't have the heart to sit him down and ask him how far it had gone. Why would anyone want to hear about that anyway, unless you were another guy? He respected the fact that I wasn't too keen on hearing the play-by-play and never brought it up.

But hearing the words from another person was a blow to the stomach.

"How do you know?"

The nameless girl crumpled up the paper towel she had been using and stuffed it into the garbage can, behind her. She gazed in the mirror above the sink and adjusted her ponytail, then faced me once more. She raised an eyebrow, doubting that I was as clueless as my tone of voice sounded.

"It's no secret. I'm sorry to offend you if he's your friend or whatever, but Fred's a player. I've learned my lesson. I've played with fire and gotten burned."

With that, she primly walked out of the bathroom and to her next class, leaving me in a pool of doubt and disbelief. When I finally wandered into charms, I was five minutes late. Professor Flitwick scolded me but thankfully didn't give me a detention. I took my seat next to Fred, who was reading some note that Lee had passed him.

He didn't look up when I sat down. He dipped his quill in the ink before him and his messy scrawl decorated the piece of parchment. Fred let the ink dry for a split second, then folded up the note and pretended to stretch his arms over his head and yawn.

The note fell to the floor behind him and Lee quickly snatched it up. Professor Flitwick continued on with explaining some new spell we were about to attempt.

"Hey, you" he warmly greeted, turning his head to me.

I looked him in the eye and wondered how someone I knew, practically inside and out, could have this whole other side to him that I was clueless about? But maybe I had only remained clueless because I wanted to.

I gave him a half-smile; the conversation with the nameless girl still embedded in my mind.

"Hi."

I was dying to ask him if what she had said was true, but I kept my mouth shut. Keeper tryouts are in a few days and I didn't need another mountain of stress to add to the pile. Like they say, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**September 4**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

* * *

This is my last class of the day, thankfully. I'm still irked by what that girl in the loo said. I haven't the courage to ask Fred, but I'd rather hear the truth directly from his mouth than rely on what some bitter drama queen had to offer. Fred, George, Alicia, Lee and I all had double potions this morning. Snape seemed to be in a bad mood and what made it even worse was that class was with the Slytherins.

The twins got in trouble more than once for not paying attention. Consequently, they both have a detention after class. Fred kept insisting that I do something wrong too, so I could get detention with him but I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

Why should I land myself in detention just for him? I've got Quidditch business to organize all before tomorrow and I don't have time to waste with Snape in the dungeons. I think Fred was a little mad that I didn't want to spend detention with him but I could care less. If he wants to be mad about a dumb thing like that, then I'm not going to stoop down to his level.

However, he wasn't as upset as I thought, because he smiled when he gave me a huge kiss before I went to Divination and he went off to Muggle Studies. This gave me the chance to talk to Alicia about the strange girl in the loo. We were supposed to be looking at tealeaves, so I got my book out to make it look like I was consulting it for helpful hints.

"So, do you think the girl was telling the truth?"

Alicia pretended to be confused by the arrangement of her tealeaves, peering intently into the cup.

"I don't know. She could be just angry that Fred dumped her. Or, no offense, but with his reputation, she could be telling the truth. An exaggerated version, no doubt but still the truth. I'd be surprised myself if Fred honestly wasn't you know….very _experienced_ in that department."

I bit my lip, having a sinking feeling that she made sense. I would have to be a total idiot to think that Fred wasn't the squeaky-clean person I wanted him to be. Despite the fact he never told me, I always had a gut feeling that he'd engaged in more than just a "kiss" with all of his former flames. Why is it that I always have such a hard time dealing with anything that has to do with Fred and relationships?

Am I, in fact, _relationship retarded_ or something?

"Do you think I should talk to George about it? I mean, he's his twin. He'll know all the details."

I figured that if I couldn't ask Fred, the next best thing was to go to George.

Alicia rose an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just ask Fred himself?" she exasperatedly suggested.

I frowned. Ask Fred! Was she insane?

"Ask Fred! I can't do that! I don't want him to get mad at me. Besides, I don't want to make it sound like I'm having second thoughts about our relationship so soon."

Alicia shrugged, as though she were deeply bored already.

"All I can say, is that both of you would be much better off if you just told the truth."

I mulled this over, knowing she was completely right but also knowing I wouldn't have the heart to confront Fred. Since when had I turned into such a mouse? Maybe ever since I'd miraculously snagged myself Fred Weasley as a boyfriend. Wait a minute, who does Alicia thinks she is, handing out relationship advice like she's the next Oprah?

Just because she and George haven't hit any rocks yet, she thinks she's the Queen of Relationships and Beyond. For Pete's sake, my ten year old cousin could give me relationship advice. But that doesn't mean it's right!

…Yeah, who am I kidding. Alicia's entirely right as usual and I don't have enough courage to confront my own boyfriend about some stupid rumor some **wacko head case** decided to make up. But can you blame me for not wanting any trouble in paradise? It took me quite awhile to confess my feelings to Fred and to lose everything we have would be like quitting before we even really started.

I don't think I've ever cared about a guy this much before. It's kind of scaring me…


	4. The Convent's Newest Candidate

Disclaimer: I'm seventeen, I'm still in school, I daydream way too much, I'm a hardcore geek and I'm obsessed with Robert Pattison and Rupert Grint. Need I say more?

* * *

**Same Day  
**

**Around 10 PM**

* * *

After class, I met up with Fred in the common room. I was actually going to go find George and bug him about the rumor in the loo. But Fred found me before I could find his twin. It was about six-o clock. We had about an hour to kill until dinner, so I went for a walk with him outside. I noticed that he didn't seem his usual self.

He wasn't in the mood for joking around; the grin on his face transformed into a pensive half-smile that sent my thoughts into millions of self-worries. He was unusually quiet and I got worried that Alicia had gone and told him about our conversation. It was the only explanation I could think of. He was holding my hand, but very loosely, as though it was merely a tool to help him from being distracted.

You could tell summer was fading away but not without a proper fight; the skyline was a fiery orange mixed with red and it gave the illusion that all the trees were ablaze, the spindly branches sweeping across the vibrant canvas. There were no clouds in the sky and it seemed to go on forever; endless and without any thought of stopping, like miles and miles of an open road in a lonely highway. It was neither cold nor warm; a pleasant median of temperature.

And suddenly I felt very **apprehensive **and I didn't know why.

"Fred, anything the matter?" I wondered, hoping I didn't sound too demanding.

He was silent for a moment, and then shyly peered up at me through that shaggy hair of his. God, every time he does that, it just about **kills** me.

"Not really. Well, all right, maybe there's something that's been bugging me," he admitted.

"Spill."

He let out a huge exhale.

"You're not having regrets about going out with me, are you?" he questioned, dreading an affirmative answer.

I was surprised, I really was. I was so surprised, that I even stopped walking. All along I had been the one thinking that **HE** was the one regretting getting together, when he was thinking the exact opposite.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

He shook his head, a little embarrassed about bring it up.

"Well, Alicia told me about what that stupid girl said in the loo."

My eyebrows shot up. **ALICIA** had been his source of information? How in the world had that happened? I was a little upset. Did she tell him _EVERYTHING_? Was he mad at me for keeping it from him? What in the world was she thinking?

"**ALICIA** told you? What did she say?" I wondered.

Fred threw me an easygoing grin.

"Don't have a heart attack. I'm actually glad she told me, cause knowing you, you wouldn't have said anything. She just told me that some girl I used to date came up to you in the bathroom and told you all this bullshit, about how I sleep around and I can't keep a promise and what not."

I felt a little better, knowing that Alicia hadn't told him about my doubts.

"Is that all she said?"

He shrugged.

"Basically. She just said that you were a little upset by the comments of whoever that stupid girl was."

I looked down at my feet.

"Er, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to think I was having doubts about…us."

Did he think I was being entirely paranoid? I gazed back up at him. He offered me a warm smile and I knew he wasn't upset or frustrated by my words. I felt relieved.

"Hey, I can understand. I admit, I don't have the cleanest reputation when it comes to relationships," he verified.

He wasn't embarrassed or angered by this fact, his tone calm and relaxed. I guess he had come to terms with his past mistakes. I wanted him to sweep me up into his arms and tell me everything would be all right, but it would be a lie. Love rarely ran a smooth course and I'd be surprised if Fred and I made it through the year without any problems.

But I didn't mind.

"I know."

We were silent for a moment, lost in each other's gaze, when I was suddenly reminded of something else that the girl had said.

"_Let's just say, Fred Weasley is definitely **no** virgin."_

I was dying to ask him, but I didn't want to be nosey. I also didn't want to sound rude or annoyingly suspicious. I mean, it was his personal business and if he wanted to tell me then when the right time came, he would. I couldn't force him if he didn't want to. But then again, he was **my** boyfriend so didn't I have a right to know those lips of his had been?

"There's something on your mind, I can tell," Fred insisted, wryly smirking at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing escaped. I snapped it shut and started walking once more. He gazed at me with confusion and followed along, his long legs smoothly and briskly slowing down to keep in sync with my shorter ones. I really need to learn how to be more assertive.

"You wouldn't go back to any of them, would you?"

It was a random question, but it also had been on my mind. It certainly hadn't been the train of thought I'd jumped aboard seconds before, but I figured it was the next best thing to confide in.

He immediately shook his head and looked at me if I were crazy.

"What kind of question is that?" he wearily proclaimed.

I frowned at him.

"Look, I've seen all the other girls you used to date. They were practically perfect. They could make Aphrodite look like a complete hag. And then you're with me and I sometimes catch myself thinking, what's a guy like you doing with someone so plain and ordinary like me?"

He stopped in his tracks and I copied him. I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt his grip cease and he cupped my face with both of his hands. I was forced to meet his gaze and I let my expression go blank. What was my problem? I couldn't leave a good thing alone.

Something always had to be wrong; perfect was never a state I could deal with. There was always a flaw; I was always looking for a flaw. It was my downfall.

"Angel, you're gorgeous. I mean it, ok? You're beautiful inside and out. I don't know how you can't see it. I'm beyond lucky to have someone like you; someone like me with such a shitty reputation. **I** should be the one wondering why you're with me."

I let my lips curl into a smile. He always knew the right thing to say at the right time. It really was one of his gifts. He could charm the pants off just about anyone.

"What _am_ I doing with you, Fred Weasley?" I softly teased.

He looked at me for a moment, relief washing over his features and then let out a chuckle. His hands fell to his sides and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I don't know, Miss Johnson. Would you care to tell me?" he whispered, his lips close to my ear.

I threw him a wicked smirk, casually toying with locks of his hair.

"I'm not quite sure, Mr. Weasley, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to have fun finding out."

He laughed at his and captured my lips in a long kiss.

He's such a good kisser, I almost forgot about that little sentence buzzing in my ear.

Almost, that is.

"So, keeper tryouts are tomorrow," I began, once we broke away.

I was eager to get my mind off the subject of rumors and past relationships. He was eager to do the same.

"And so the drama begins. Have any idea on who's going to show up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. We had started walking once more, his arm draped possessively around my waist, his fingers gently curling around my hip. Why couldn't I leave things just as they were, just like this moment? Maybe I was too pessimistic for my own good. I nuzzled his neck, then lightly rested my head on his shoulder. See, this is how a couple should be. Strolling around the grounds, can't keep their hands off each other, silly in love.

They shouldn't be arguing over the past relationships, namely because the girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and doesn't have the guts to confront her freaking boyfriend about some rumor she heard in the bloody **BATHROOM**, for Pete's sake.

It's like I wanted to stir up some trouble, or something.

"I have no clue. Hey, didn't you say Ron was going to try out?"

He nodded, his eyes straight ahead.

"Yeah, last time I checked. I dunno if he's going to go through with it. I guess he thinks he won't be able to live up to Wood, though I don't think anyone can. But Ronninekins isn't that bad. He's been practicing for quite a few summers, nothing really intense though."

"Hmm, you don't say?"

"Yeah, he's not anything spectacular, to tell you the truth. But he's getting there. If you give him enough time and enough training, I'm sure he could be amazing," he added.

"I guess I'll find out for myself, tomorrow," I replied.

We walked around for a bit more, discussing new offensive and defensive strategies for the upcoming season. We never mentioned anything about the girl in the loo though her comment still heavily lingered on my mind. At dinner, Alicia confronted me about the whole telling Fred thing and I told her I wasn't mad. She looked relieved.

After dinner, the twins and Lee started having first years test out their wacky practical joke items in the common room. Fred tried to make me volunteer, but I know better. Accepting food from a Weasley Twin is like willingly signing yourself up for suicide. The last time I took food from Fred, my skin turned a nasty shade of barf green. Ever since then, I've learned my lesson. Katie and I went off to the library to start this monstrous essay that Snape had assigned. Alicia was off sending her Mum a letter.

Tomorrow's Keeper tryouts and I must say, I'm a little nervous. I do hope some decent players come down. I definitely would like to win the House Cup this year. I'm also ashamed to say that I'm still thinking about what the girl in the loo said. I mean, if Fred's experienced, then I'm really in a pickle, aren't I?

I mean, the farthest I've gone is when Gavin Degroth, way back in fourth year, practically mauled my chest. A week later, I dumped him. I mean, who really wants a boyfriend that molests their chest?

Anyway, I mean, I'm not a total leper to the dating scene. I've only had a few boyfriends but they were serious relationships. But I've just haven't been into that whole "let's see how far we can go" thing. I'm more concerned with building the relationship and actually having something to talk about.

…_**What is the matter with me!**_

I must be the least experienced girl in all of our year. I must be like, the Virgin Mary of the seventh year class. I bet a bunch of Nuns from a local convent will be OWLing my dorm sometime soon.

This is so mind-boggling. I mean, what if he expects something? No, he wouldn't. Fred's not like that. But still, I can't help but feel like a total dweeb.

Would it be a total crime to say that I definitely wouldn't mind stealing a few of those bases with Fred? Did that just make me sound like a total loser? It's so complicated having a Sex God for a boyfriend. Erlack. What in God's name am I saying? I think I need to get some sleep.

* * *

September 5 Common Room

* * *

So, today was quite another adventure in the life and times of Angelina Johnson, Quidditch Captain and Girlfriend of Sex God, Fred Weasley. Bloody Potter landed himself in detention for today and unfortunately, was not present at the tryouts. I yelled at him earlier in the day but I was just so frustrated, I couldn't stop myself. I apologized to him later on and he looked pretty relieved.

Today began with breakfast, in the Great Hall, as usual. Unfortunately, due to the fact I had stayed up the night before, writing in this blasted journal and thinking of brand new Quidditch strategies, I ended up oversleeping. I only had three minutes to eat something, so Fred, being the thoughtful bloke that he is, managed to grab a handful of food for me later snackage. Lee, Alicia, George and I all had advanced transfiguration first thing. Katie had Muggle Studies, so Lee kissed her goodbye and joined the rest of us.

It was boring as usual and I ended up day dreaming a bit. Fred actually fell asleep. He would have slept the entire class, if McG hadn't waltzed over and started banging his desk with her pointer stick.

Classes flew by and quite frankly, I can't tell you a single thing we learned. This is horrible, seeing as how NEWTS are this year and I should be paying attention to the extreme. DADA was the worst lesson, though.

That toad Umbridge is making us read the** entire** book over again and take notes. She won't let us do any hands-on spells or activities. Everyone hates her. I nearly got a detention today, because Fred drew this really amusing picture of her. It was her body, with that ridiculous pink cardigan and her short, stubby arms. But her head was replaced with a frog.

Umbridge started to come over and see what the fuss was about. But due to some quick thinking. Fred crumpled it up and tossed it out the window behind us. I think it hit a bird because a moment later, when Umbridge **WASN'T** breathing down my neck, I turned around to see where the paper had landed.

I then witnessed a very small pigeon lying on its side, the note on top of its stomach. But oh well. Pretty soon, lunch rolled around. George and Alicia got into an argument over something stupid, and then ended up snogging in reconciliation.

I went off to Divination with Alicia and the twins went off to Muggle Studies. That girl from the loo happened to walk by and I pointed this out to Fred. He narrowed his eyes and then slyly grinning, swept me into his arms and kissed me.

I nearly swooned, I tell you. The girl clearly saw but tried not to look like it bothered her. Fred laughed at her and then gave me a genuine kiss goodbye. Bring on the weak knees!

It's crazy how much I love him. I really do.

Anyway, classes _FINALLY_ were over in the late afternoon. Katie, Alicia, George, Fred and I all rushed to our dormitories to get changed for Keeper tryouts. You wouldn't believe some of the people that showed up. Colin Creevy attempted to win a spot on the team and I'm not at all sorry to say that he failed with **flying colors. **

I basically had them do a few drills with the team, making mental notes on their ability and what needed work. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper also tried out. They were the best out there but I decided to go with Ron. The only reason why I didn't go with them is because Vicky's already involved in too many other clubs and Geoffrey is bloody annoying. He complains about everything. He even started complaining about the color of the Quidditch robes.

Though Ron wasn't fabulous, he had the best attitude and I could tell he was giving 100 of his effort. He had the true desire to make the team, while everyone else gave off the impression they were only there because they needed something to do.

I waited for Fred to come out of the locker room and his hair was still wet and everything and he just **SCREAMED** "I'm a Sex God and I know you're looking at me, so feel free to tell me how hot I am." I then remembered Miss "I Spend Time In The Loo To Gossip" Girl and her statement of, "Fred Weasley is no virgin."

And then just when I thought I was about to go _mad_ with all these thoughts, Fred shook his head like a dog and sprayed water all over me. I tried to tackle him, but he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran across the field and chucked me into the lake, laughing his head off. Alicia and George ran over too, clearly amused in my hour of pain.

I started yelling hex threats at Fred but the three of them were too busy heckling with laughter. What was that, the second time I've been thrown into the lake and nearly eaten by a monstrous squid?

Alicia stopped laughing and gasped, when she saw a tremendous tentacle slap the water in fury about 45 yards behind me.

Then everyone remembered that the Giant Squid was on the warpath and the twins scrambled to get me out.

You see what I have to put up with?

I talked to Harry and hopefully he can train Ron. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I decided to schedule a practice session at 2-o clock. Since Harry wasn't there at tryouts, I need to see how the **ENTIRE** team will function with Ron.

Before we all headed into bed, Katie came bursting into our dorm room. Fortunately, Christina wasn't there. I think she was off with her boyfriend. Anyway, Katie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her face was red as a tomato and her hair was flying all over the place, coming out of her ponytail.

"What's wrong?" I quickly questioned.

She flopped backside down onto Christina's empty bed, her face contorted into anguish.

"Lee and I had a fight!" she moaned, in utter despair.

Alicia came out of the bathroom, looking rather concerned and worried. Well, looking as concerned and worried as one can, when they're wearing an avocado face mask.

"Kates, what's wrong?"

Katie let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"Oh, it's all my fault! Lee got really mad at me today, because I didn't want to talk a walk with him outside. But I just had so much bloody homework! And then, he came into the library to have a chat and it just was awful!" she blubbered.

I had never seen Katie so upset before, especially over Lee.

"What happened?" Alicia demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ryan Emmerson was massaging my shoulders because they really were killing me but Lee thought we were up to something and now he won't talk to me and everything's just a mess and I don't know what to do!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

Alicia and I winced. This was terrible. Ryan Emmerson had actually been Katie's next door neighbor up until fifth year, when his father got transferred and he moved to Cambridge. The two had practically grown up together; so they were relatively close.

Ryan wasn't that bad looking either. He's now a seventh year in Ravenclaw. He kind of has that whole surfer thing going on, if people actually surfed in England.

It was easy to see why Lee would jump to conclusion about Katie and Ryan.

"Well, have you tried to talk to him?" I warily asked.

Katie threw her hands from her face and clenched them together. She quickly sat up and leaned against the headboard, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I have! But he won't listen. He said that he knew Ryan had a crush on me ever since first year and he'd have to be bloody stupid to believe nothing was going on."

"Give him a day to cool down. You know how boys are. They get jealous over nothing. Then try talking to him again. If it doesn't work, I'll have George get the inside scoop," Alicia soothingly vowed, throwing her a sympathetic smile.

Katie sniffled, her eyes still watery.

"Lee only got mad because he cares about you. I'm sure he'll realize what a dolt he was," I cheerfully predicted, patting her on the arm.

Katie sighed, gazing at the both of us.

"I really hope you're right."

* * *

**Same Day**

**12:02 AM**

* * *

I just woke up with a horrible realization. If a couple like Katie and Lee can't make it through the year without a major fight, **the rest of us are doomed.**


	5. The Woes Of Murphy's Law

A/N: Sorry this took some time to update! Things have been ccrrrazzzy as usual. Thank you for your support and your reviews! I appreciate it! And while you're waiting for the next update, go check out my original fic, _Anarchy In The UK_, at fictionpress! My pen name is cmonsweetcatastrophe. It's awfully lonely and could use some more reviews! Thanks a bunches guys!

* * *

**September 6 **

**Library **

* * *

Today proved to be an example of Murphy's Law, God bless that Murphy. For those of you that don't know Murphy's Law, it's "What can go wrong, **will** go wrong."

A bit of a pessimist, isn't he?

My morning began pleasantly. Thankfully, since today we were void of any classes, we got to sleep in. Alicia and I woke up around ten, and then got ready. You know, this is completely off topic but I really hate wearing those skirts for uniform. They're wool and go down to my knees! And it's not even a nice kind of wool either. It's the itchy kind.

I feel like my grandmother or something. She's eighty-five and insists on wearing skirts.She's never worn a pair of pants in her life. She also has a tendency to talk to her plants. Merlin, the only cool part about the uniform is the tie.

Anyway, no sooner had we opened the door, the wailing sounds of Dashboard Confessional and his ballads of self-anguish and broken hearts attacked us. Many muggles don't know that many of those "emo" bands are actually wizards!

I mean, how else would they get **ANYONE** to listen to a two hour song about how a strand of hair in a gutter reminds them of their past girlfriend? Despite this, I have to admit I still love them and listen to them on occasion. That is, when I want to have a good cry.

And guessing from the volume of the music, Katie was drowning herself in her own saline. I looked at Alicia and she shrugged. When we finally reached Katie's dorm; the music was so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. Alicia opened the door and we stepped in. Katie didn't even look up from stuffing her face with chocolates. Alicia wandered over to the wireless stereo, which apparently was on the WWN and turned the volume down.

_(The WWN is the Wizard's Wireless Network.) _

All of her roommates had gone down to breakfast, leaving Katie alone and in the comfort of all of her emo-ness. She was still dressed in her PJ's and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her face was streaked with dry and wet tears. I felt bad for her. It just made me think, if a guy can have such a negative affect on a girl why do we bother with them at all?

"Aww Kates, are you still upset about Lee?" Alicia sympathetically wondered, waltzing over and plopping down by her side.

I followed pursuit and sat on Katie's other side.

She nodded, shoveling a caramel cream and coconut explosion bon-bon into her mouth.

I frowned.

"First things first. Eating your weight in chocolate is not going to get Lee back. It'll just give you pimples," I gently advised, with a pat on the shoulder.

I gingerly took the box of chocolates out of her hands. Then I got up, opened the window and tossed it over my shoulder without a second glance. Katie gaped and I returned to my seat.

Alicia nodded, as though she were dealing with a small child and didn't want to upset him/her.

"Look, Kates, it's only been a day. And you haven't even talked to Lee, yet. Come down to breakfast with us and then maybe we'll find something to do, besides cry over some silly boy. Honestly, I totally think that Lee is a great guy. He's one of my closest guy friends. But if he's making you this miserable, then maybe you're better off without him."

Katie looked completely horrified at the thought of a single day without her beloved.

"Yeah, she's got a point. I mean, no guy is worth beating yourself up. But you haven't even talked things out with him. I'm sure he's ready to listen and work things out. He loves you too much to let you go **that** easily," I firmly stated.

Katie looked back and forth, then slung her arms over us. She looked like she was going to burst out in tears again.

"You guys are the best!" she cooed.

Alicia and I both threw her a big smile, knowing our mission had been a success. Katie finally turned off the music, got showered and changed, then headed down to the Great Hall with us. I was kind of afraid that once she set eyes on Lee, she'd burst into tears again. But fortunately, he was no where to be found. George was the only male out of the three present. He was eating a bowl of cereal and reading The Daily Prophet.

"Oy, George! Where's Lee?" Alicia demanded.

We all sat down and started serving ourselves, with the exception of Katie. She was too busy staring down at the table with this absolutely heartbreaking look of regret. I sighed and patted her shoulder, then got her a bagel with cream cheese and a tall glass of orange juice.

Bagels with cream cheese are her favorite breakfast food, besides oatmeal. Don't ask me why oatmeal is up there, but she just loves the stuff. Anyway, when I set the food down in front of Katie, she threw me a weak smile and started picking at the bagel. It looked like she really was going to cry for the 100th time that morning.

George put down his paper and blinked, as though he'd never seen any of us before.

"Hello? Earth to George?" I teased.

George snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, right. Yes. Lee. Katie, I have a message for you from Lee. He was down here earlier, waiting for you. He told me, to tell you, to meet him in the library once you've finished breakfast."

Katie's eyes brightened a bit and she immediately stood up.

"Is he still there?" she wondered.

George shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Before we could stop her, Katie rushed away and out of the Great Hall as fast as a jackrabbit on speed.

"Do you know by any chance, where Fred is?" I questioned to George.

"He just left for the Owlery a few minutes after you two arrived."

"Oh, all right."

I finished eating my breakfast, chatting with George and Alicia about the upcoming practice. I wasn't in any rush to see Fred, to tell you the truth. I was kind of distracted by the upcoming practice session, at which I would be displaying my captain skills for the first time. After breakfast, George and Alicia went off for some "alone-time."

I decided to head off to the library and look over my Quidditch tactic plans for the year and maybe start some of my weekend homework. I was happy to see that Katie and Lee were sitting quietly at a table, whispering about something. Both of them were smiling. A few hours later, we all headed back up to the Great Hall for lunch.

Pretty soon, it was 2 PM and time for the practice session.

And then, good old Murphy decided to creep up.

It was a good day for practicing, except a few…"spectators" decided to come out. It was the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Being the person that I am, I was capable to ignore them even though I would love nothing more than to punch Pansy Parkinson in the nose.

I was just worried that the rest of the team wouldn't be able to do the same. Like the twins and Ron. I know that Malfoy always likes to have a go at them and see how far he can push their buttons. The three of them have a very quick temper and I was worried that the practice session would quickly turn into something ugly.

Everyone got changed and then I came out from the Captain's office and assigned people some quick jobs. Alicia and Fred went out to get the ball crate. I hinted to the team about the "spectators" and advised them to turn the other cheek. As soon as we entered the field, they all started leering. Malfoy didn't waste any time taunting Ron.

It's a good thing that Harry and Ron are best friends, because I figured that Harry could keep Ron's temper under control. I started to explain what the agenda was for the day, when that **UGLY PUG** Parkinson interrupted me.

"Hey Johnson, what's that hairstyle anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

Oh, the things I would do to that girl if I weren't the Captain. Honestly, if I weren't so devoted to my team I would have marched over there and started beating the pulp out of her. I mean, she's the one to talk! Her face looks like a wrinkly pug dog. And her voice reminds me of a cat being thrown off a five-story building.

But I didn't let any of my emotions show. I did the best thing I could do. I ignored her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred start mumbling fierce curse words. Thankfully, George quickly calmed him down. We started out passing and Ron dropped it. All the Slytherins laughed and I felt bad for Ron. Once again, I pretended I hadn't heard anything.

We started the drill again and Malfoy started taunting Harry. By then, I was getting more than aggravated. Ron missed the Quaffle again and the Slytherins doubled up with laughter. Fortunately, Ron caught it on the third try.

I let out a silent sigh of relief until he decided to pass it to Katie.

He passed it so hard that it hit her in the face.

And just my luck, her nose started bleeding.

George and Fred flew over and gave her something, I don't know what but I didn't care, as long as it stopped the bleeding. I decided to move on from the drills and told the twins to get their bats and Harry to release the Snitch. When everyone had his or her equipment, I blew the whistle.

But no sooner had I done this, I had to stop. Ron wasn't guarding all of his posts, Katie's nose was bleeding even more thickly and the Slytherins were watching all of this with amusement as though it were some kind of Saturday night Comedy Club.

Then the Slytherins started chanting, "Gryffindors are losers" and I really thought I was going to scream with frustration. We started practicing once more but then I had to stop less than five minutes later, because of Katie's nose.

Her face had gone a ghostly white and her robes were covered with blood. There was obviously no point in her continuing to play. Fred and George went down to escort her to the hospital wing and I decided that it was useless to continue practice. Half the team was gone, so it would be senseless to try to practice without them. I ordered the rest of the team, Harry, Ron and Alicia, to go back and change.

I took a ridiculously long shower, in hopes of maybe drowning myself in the water. After I was done and had changed back into my clothes, Alicia was the only team member left, waiting for me. It was about late afternoon now, nearing four.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted any company at that moment, but Alicia usually knew how to cheer me up.

"This practice was a disaster," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

Alicia sighed, studying my expression.

"You **can't** give up, you know that, right? It was only the first practice. Next time, we'll just practice when those Slytherin idiots aren't around. It'll get better."

I shook my head, unsure. A part of me was all for the optimism. I mean, it was only Ron's first practice and with all those Slytherins around, I'm sure it didn't do quite well for his nerves. He probably was just nervous and would get better as each practice went on.

I knew I couldn't decrease my faith in Ron, because it was clear that he would need more support and confidence than anyone else, being a first time team member and all. But another part of me was royally pissed off and disappointed in myself.

I couldn't help but think that maybe if I'd done something differently, then maybe I could have prevented the practice from turning out to be such a catastrophe. I mean, I bet if Wood was still captain, none of this would be happening. But I'm not Oliver and I can only do things my way and to the best of my ability. At the thought of Oliver, I mentally made a note to myself to send him a letter and get some advice.

"I hope so, Licia. I mean, if we keep having anymore practices like this, our chance of winning the House Cup will go down the drain," I glumly predicted.

She sighed in defeat, knowing that all the assurance in the world wasn't going to change my mood. We walked back to the castle silent. We both decided to visit Katie in the hospital wing. The boys had gone off somewhere else.

I let out a huge sigh and carefully sat on the edge of Katie's bed. Alicia stood on my side, a few ways down from where I was sitting. Her face had been cleaned up and was void of any blood. She was holding a thick piece of gauze under her nose.

"Ugh, Kates, I'm so sorry about what happened."

She cracked me a smile and waved her hand.

"Forget about it. It wasn't your fault," she breezily replied.

"How long do you have to stay in here?" Alicia curiously wondered.

"Just for the rest of the day. I'll probably be able to leave during dinner."

I don't see how she could be so bloody cheerful after everything that had happened, but that's Katie for you. We all talked a bit more, then Lee waltzed in and Alicia and I decided to give them some alone time. Dinner proved to be a bit strained, due to the fact I was still a little miffed about our practice session.

It just kept replaying over and over in my head, like a bad movie. Katie flounced into the Great Hall just as the six of us were about to get up and leave. Lee and I offered to stay with her while she ate, but she said she'd already eaten in the hospital wing.

Then we all split up. Lee convinced Katie to sneak into the kitchens, so he could get her a piece of cake to celebrate her "miraculous recovery." George and Alicia decided to tag along, because George claimed that he was still hungry. Katie and Alicia tried to persuade me to come as also, but I wasn't in the mood. Fred was going to go as well, seeing as how he loves a bit of mischief before bed time, but when he saw the foul mood I was in, he decided to come along with me.

We walked silently back to the common room, where I'd decided to grab my books and then head off to the library to study. I was a little afraid that I would snap at him, but he patiently waited for me to speak first. He held my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

We were up in my room, when I decided to spill my feelings to him. I was having trouble finding my DADA book.

"You know, I think today has been officially gone down in the hall of utter shame," I mumbled, while on my stomach and looking for the book under my bed.

Fred was leaning against my dresser, in front of my bed, holding my quills.

"Angel, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Katie's fine and Ron…well cut him some slack. It was his first day. And those bloody Slytherins weren't encouraging anyone either."

I stood up again, surveying the room then locking eyes with him.

"I **know**, I know! It's just that I feel like I've let down everyone," I confessed, taking a seat on the foot of my bed.

"Why do you think that?" Fred demanded, joining me.

I let my chin rest in my hand, looking out the window.

"Because, I wanted to get the team off to a good start. My first day as captain and one of my best mates lands in the hospital wing. I shouldn't let all of this drag me down but I still can't ignore it. Granted, I'm not as upset as I was this afternoon but I'm not as confident as I was before," I slowly explained.

He put his arm around my shoulder, soothingly massaging it.

"Look, I think you need to sleep on it. You'll feel better in the morning."

I let out a frustrated groan.

"Everyone's telling me it'll be all right, but what if it gets worse!" I moaned.

Fred let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Angel, stop worrying. You really do take things too seriously, sometimes."

But this **WAS** serious! Couldn't he see? If we couldn't function well as a team, there was no chance we would be winning any of our games.

"Oh, what do **YOU** know about being serious? You couldn't be serious if you tried!"

This of course, wasn't entirely true but I was just so annoyed with everyone and everything, I wasn't thinking before I acted.

He flinched, stung by the comment but like it slide.

"Listen, I know that nothing is worth getting this flustered about, even Quidditich."

He tried to kiss me but I turned away. I didn't mean to be so grumpy, but I knew that even a make-out session with an utter red headed Sex God would cure my case of the blues. He looked at me quizzically but I shrugged him off. I realized that even my boyfriend wouldn't be able to get me out of my sour mood. I needed some time alone; to think things over and clear my head. Everyone trying to offer his or her condolences would just annoy me even more.

"Look, Fred. I think I'm going to go to the library alone, all right?" I crisply hinted.

He got up and handed me my quills. I could tell he was pissed off but there was nothing I could do to further explain my reasoning. I needed time alone. No one really understood how I felt because as conceited as it sounds, they weren't Captain.

They didn't have the entire season riding on their shoulders. They didn't have all of these people relying on them. They didn't have to live up to the legend of their former Captain and feel the crushing blow of defeat, every time they were pushed farther away from their goals.

"All right. Fine. I'm going to go find Lee and the gang," he icily replied.

I sighed, feeling like a total jerk.

"I'll see you later."

He didn't smile or give me a goodbye kiss. He shrugged, as though he couldn't care less if he ever saw me again.

"Yeah, whatever."

And with that, he strolled out of my dorm room and out of sight.

It's not even October and already Fred and I are fighting. Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this picture? I was supposed to be finishing my essay for Snape but I've been writing in my stupid diary the entire time. I feel a bit better after jotting all of this down but I also feel totally idiotic, looking back at all of it. I've written a letter to Oliver and I guess I'll send it tomorrow.

Ugh. Tomorrow. With my luck, by next week, I won't have a boyfriend anymore.

**DAMN YOU** **MURPHY!**

* * *

A/N: The description of the practice correctly follows the one depicted in the American, Hardcover version of OOTP. 


	6. Drama Free Is The Way To Be

A/N: In celebration of getting into college, here's the next chapter. And Happy Holidays!

* * *

**September 8 **

**Common Room **

* * *

Fred and I still aren't talking. This really bothers me, because I'll think of something really funny that happened to me or a problem that I need some advice on. Usually, I would unload all of this on my red headed hottie of a boyfriend but then I must remind myself that we aren't speaking.

Both of us are incredibly stubborn, so neither of us wants to be the first to apologize. I feel a little lost without him. He didn't even sit with me today in DADA or Transfiguration. And in Potions, he got there about five minutes before I did so he wouldn't have to be my lab partner. Alicia offered to be partners with me.

George ended up pairing up with some Ravenclaw girl, to which Alicia wasn't too happy. She was a monster of a girl; almost as tall as George. She looked like she'd never been outside in her entire life and had these big great brown eyes of hers that reminded me of an owl. She kept flirting with George and clinging onto his arm like a static-prone sock. Alicia scowled at the girl. But she didn't say anything about it.

So on top of screwing up my _OWN_ relationship, I am the potential reason as to a row between Alicia and George. This keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

At dinner, he was sitting all the way at the other end of the table. And get this…NEXT TO THE BATHROOM STALKER, AKA THE GIRL FROM THE LOO.

I nearly got out of my seat and went over to drag him away. But Alicia held me back. I could barely eat; I was too busy watching them. It was awful. Fred was throwing her his seductive, sly, "Oh you know you love me" trademark grin that could make **ANY** girl swoon. Loo Stalker was giggling her head off her and playing with his hair, running her bony fingers through it. She had her hand on his knee. I was about to slap her, I really was.

Fred and I locked eyes. I didn't smile, I didn't glare and I didn't frown. He looked at me as though he were seeing right through me. Then as soon as he'd caught my eye, he went back to flirting with Loo Stalker. Katie and Alicia tried to distract my attention away from Fred and cheer me up with funny stories but I didn't even have the heart to pretend I was listening.

After dinner, I went straight up to my dorm, buried my face into my pillow and willed myself not to cry.

Five minutes later, I thought the tears would never stop.

* * *

**September 11 **

**Charms**

* * *

THANK THE LORD. We've made a truce. On my way down to breakfast today, Fred was waiting for me in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the common room. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me aside. I struggled to escape, but he wouldn't let me.

"Angelina, we need to talk."

I felt my stomach drop to the floor like a bag of potatoes. Those are _NEVER _great words to hear your boyfriend say, first thing in the morning. Anyway, he had let go of my arm and I hesitantly gazed up at him, preparing myself for the worst.

"Start talking then," I softly insisted.

He let out a rough sigh and ran a hand through his hair. For the first time, I realized that he looked truly miserable. His eyes had bags under them, as though he hadn't slept in days. They had lost their usual sparkle and I knew he was just as worn out as I felt. It seemed like he was quiet for years but it was probably only two or three minutes.

"I miss you," he hoarsely whispered.

For the first time in days, I actually smiled. And then I fell into his arms and forgot all about the horrible Quidditch practice and Loo Stalker Girl and the whole reason why we'd been fighting in the first place.

He did too.

* * *

**September 12 **

**Divination**

* * *

Now that everything is right and just in the universe of Angelina Johnson, Quidditch Captain and Girlfriend of A _Total Hottie_, I decided to schedule another practice session for Saturday, around three. I would have gone ahead and made it Friday, but Fred said he was planning on spending some time with me after dinner, so I happily changed the date.

All the teachers are very homework-infatuated, so I have about twenty pounds of work to be done and today isn't even over. And it's only Monday. I mean really, what are they trying to do? Kill us all of stress-induced disease and breakdowns?

McG seems to have tightened up even more this year. She won't cut anyone any slack. After class, she asked me how Quidditch was going and I gave her the sugarcoated version. No reason to alarm her too early in the season.

I said, with the falsest smile known to mankind, "Well, not too bad. Ron Weasley earned the spot of the new Keeper. He had a bit of trouble the first day, but I'm sure as we proceed with training, he'll do just fine. I have the utmost confidence in him," I cordially informed.

She ate it right out of my hand. She fixed me with a tight smile and replied, "Wonderful. Sounds like you're off to a good start, Johnson."

I threw her a grateful smile, as though this comment was the same as, "You have just won a Nobel Peace Prize!"

Then I bid her farewell and went on my way.

As I was walking to Divination with Alicia, I just remembered the scene in the Great Hall, with Loo Stalker having her hands all over Fred. Once it entered my mind, it wouldn't go away. I just had to wonder if that was **all** they had done.

Looking back at it, they seemed a little too close for comfort, if you catch my drift. It was unlikely, but I hoped he hadn't…kissed her or anything of the sort. I mean, we never talked about it. So it might have happened. Slim, but a small possibility.

And then I started scolding myself. Fred loves me, so why would he do anything to hurt me? You see how much having a boyfriend can screw with your mind? I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world, though.

I think I'll talk to him about it after dinner. In other news, Lee and Katie are closer than ever. And Ryan Emmerson's broken nose seems to be healing quite nicely. George and Alicia are doing fine as well. Just yesterday, George gave Alicia a bouquet of daises he pulled from outside, near the Quidditch pitch. She nearly snogged him to death when he gave them to her.

Fred winked at me and said, "Maybe I should follow my brother's idea, huh?"

I playfully hit him but was grinning. Ha, maybe he should. Anyway, we're all just one, big, happy family. Right. Wow, if my comment were anymore drenched with sarcasm, I would be eating it.

* * *

**September 13**

**Lunch**

* * *

Fred landed himself in detention tonight, because he slipped a Blood Blisterpod in a pack of gum of this really obnoxious and arrogant Slytherin, Ingrid Tarentino. It was during potions. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Snape obviously favors the Slytherin House, he never scolds her about it. She constantly is cracking her bright, pink, bubble gum in everyone's faces and I nearly hit her because she was three centimeters away from snapping her** STUPID **gum in my hair.

Fred and I were sitting together and he finds Ingrid even more annoying than I do. This is probably because in addition to loudly snapping her gum, she frequently whips around and bats her eyelashes at Fred, nearly breaking her chunky neck. She's short and overweight, with dishwater blonde hair and gray, squinty eyes. Her robes are always two sizes too small and it always looks like she's going to burst the seams.

She's a midget version of Anna Nicole Smith, minus the one hundred-year-old husband. It's rather odd that a Slytherin girl would be crushing on any bloke from Gryffindor, but I guess that's the astonishing affect Fred has on girls. Anyway, after about the eightieth time that Ingrid had attempted to use her powers of seduction on Fred, he'd had enough.

"Hey, Ange, look at this," Fred whispered, poking me in the knee.

Snape was too busy yelling at George and Alicia, who were at the other side of the room. George had made Alicia laugh so hard, that she'd started snorting. She had tried to calm down but was unable to. Snape took this opportunity to unleash his hatred for all Gryffindors and gleefully took away house points. I gazed under the table and instantly rolled my eyes at what he was holding.

It was unmistakably one of those practical joke sweets but I was unknowledgeable as to which one.

"What's that?" I demanded.

I quickly peered up and observed Snape, who was still engaged in scolding a very amused looking George and a very embarrassed Alicia.

_(Insert a very vicious and sinister looking Snape: "This is completely unacceptable and out of line! This is a flagrant violation of the rules!")_

His hands had been slammed on their counter top, his greasy hair practically giving off a white glow underneath the lights. I could tell that an atomic bomb would be the only solution to get him to shut up, because spit was flying everywhere like a snowstorm. He was even more livid than the five minutes ago, due to the fact he'd just seen a rather unflattering picture that George had drawn of him.

All of the Slytherins were heckling at George, while the Gryffindors were either secretly laughing at Snape or rolling their eyes and scowling at the Slytherins.

"It's a BloodBlister pod. Somehow, I have the genuine feeling that this will shut Ingrid up for awhile," he snickered, making a tight fist around the object.

I stifled a laugh and threw him a sly grin.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you. Snape looks like he's having a holiday by jeering at anyone that steps a toe out of line."

He smirked at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"A toe out of line? You sound like my Mum," he teased, his eyes twinkling.

I gently shoved his shoulder.

"Not exactly the best thing to say to the beloved girl that you **snog** every day," I playfully retorted.

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's the best part of being your boyfriend!"

I laughed and watched as Fred made his move. He quickly peered around the classroom and satisfied that Snape was preoccupied, leaned over Ingrid's shoulder. She was busying doodling on a piece of parchment, her lab partner gossiping to one of her friends on her other side.

Ingrid's trusted pack of gum was on her left side, where Fred was seated. Stray wrappers littered her working space. Fred stealthily snatched a wrapper, snugly packaged the Blood Blisterpod into it and innocently placed it next to the open pack of gum.

As Fred was sitting back down, Ingrid whipped her head up and studied Fred with eager eyes.

"Oh, hello Frederick!" she cooed, batting her eyelashes.

That's another annoying thing about her. She **ALWAYS** calls Fred, "Frederick."

"Uh, hey," he uneasily replied, fully seated once more.

Ingrid giggled, as though she'd just met some famous celebrity and then blew a huge, gooey bubble. As soon as it was the size of a swollen watermelon, she snapped the bubble and sucked it back into her giant mouth. She gazed down at her left side and picked up the piece of "gum" that Fred had so efficiently planted. She flung the wrapper in my face and I scowled.

"Oh, sorry about that," she cackled, grinning.

Fred smirked and I held back my own mirroring grin. I blankly stared at Ingrid, folding my arms over my chest. Without studying the alleged object, she stuffed it into her mouth. I snickered and she threw me a sneer. Then, without warning, sprouts of thick blood began flowing from her nose and onto the front of her robes.

"OH MY GOD! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" she shrilly screeched, holding her hand under her nose like a cup.

Professor Snape practically sprinted from the other side of the room and to Ingrid, his eyes widening in shock.

"What in the _world_ is going on here?" he proclaimed, his voice never displaying the surprise and slight panic in his eyes.

Ingrid howled in displeasure, now using both hands to catch the blood. Fred and I exchanged looks with one another, not daring to laugh or smile, for the benefit of not being caught. Although this was pretty much useless, since Professor Snape blamed anything that went wrong in the classroom on Fred or George. It was kind of a given, like seeing the sun rise each day.

"She did it! Johnson! That stupid Gryffindor!" Ingrid fiercely wailed, jutting her five chins towards my direction.

I bit my lip, looking at Fred out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't planned on getting in trouble for being an innocent bystander! But I wasn't about to save my own skin and land Fred in detention. It wasn't like I was itching to spend my night with Snape, but I didn't want to rat out my own boyfriend for a harmless prank.

Professor Snape scowled at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Is this true, Miss Johnson?"

Before I could open my mouth, Fred spoke up.

"No, it was me, Professor. Angelina didn't do anything at all," he valiantly corrected.

Professor Snape darted his gaze toward Fred, sneering at him as though he were a bug squished on the bottom of his shoe.

"Miss Rogers, please take Miss Tarentino to the hospital wing," he crisply instructed, his gaze never wavering.

Ingrid's friend nodded and helped Ingrid out of her chair. The pair scuffled down the row of desks and out the door, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallways. Professor Snape swished his wand over the spot where Ingrid had been sitting and the random specks of blood vanished. The classroom was blanketed in the buzzing of different conversations, many Gryffindors shooting Fred looks of praise.

Lee, who was sitting behind George and Alicia, was staring at the both of us with anxious excitement. I glanced at Katie, who rolled her eyes, but was unable to contain a wide grin. George gave Fred the "thumbs-up" sign and Fred smugly grinned. This enraged Professor Snape even more. He clenched down on his jaw, his hands tightening into fists, clamped down at his sides like steel beams.

"I should have known this childish act of disruption was of your doing, Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor. And you will be serving a detention at 8 PM, sharp in this classroom!" he coldly spat out.

Fred's grin didn't fade. In a flash, he jumped up onto the table and widely flung his arms out. His eyes sparkled with delight as he scoured his audience, his smug grin transforming into a mischievous one.

In a thick, Scottish accent, that would have made even William Wallace jealous, he strongly declared: _"YOU CAN TAKE MY LIFE BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE MY FREEDOM!"_

Every Gryffindor whooped and cheered with delight, clapping as though they'd just seen a five-star Broadway show. All the Slytherins booed and hissed but it did not overpower our praise. Professor Snape was turning three different shades of red, his eyes turned into little slits.

"Get down this instant! I'm warning you!" he vividly roared.

Fred laughed, took a few bows, and then hopped down from the table with the grace of a cat.

I gazed up at Fred, staring at him in awe.

"You're crazy," I noted, shaking my head a little. He winked.

"And you're beautiful."

I don't know what came over me, but I stood up, wrapped my arms around Fred's neck and gave him a huge but quick kiss. George, Lee, Katie and Alicia cheered even louder. Fred chuckled and swiftly dipped me low, then kissed me even longer. George and Lee shot out wolf-whistles, along with many other Gryffindor males and Alicia laughed in bewilderment. When I broke away from Fred and sat down, Professor Snape sincerely looked like he was out to kill someone.

"That's it, Weasley! You're in for another detention tomorrow night as well!" Snape instantly announced.

Fred casually shrugged, that grin of his still stamped onto his face and plopped back down into his seat. And as much as I wanted to scold Fred for causing unnecessary trouble, I was sort of, in a very weird way, proud. Granted, I wasn't proud that he'd landed himself double detentions, but I was proud in that bona fide way of a girl who's not afraid to boast, "Yeah, that's **my** boyfriend."


	7. The Wendy To His Peter

A/N: Ahhh, another update, just because I'm in a relatively chipper mood and the holidays are right around the corner. I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas (or whatever you celebrate). Thanks for all your reviews, as always. It never fails to amaze me at the wonderful responses I get. In some exciting news, I could possibly become a REAL published author! This publishing company recently sent me an e-mail and asked me if I wanted to submit something for a like anthology thing for up and coming authors. I'm still trying to figure out if this thing is real or not, because you know how easy it is to get scammed now a days. But if something new develops, I'll be sure to inform you guys! 

Cheers.

-Gene

* * *

**September 15**

**Common Room**

* * *

Umbridge stopped by Charms this morning. She was really creepy, too. She just sat in the back of the classroom and took notes, I suppose. At the end of class, she asked Alicia about classes and what she thought about the quality of education and what not. I could tell Alicia was a little nervous. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and get anyone fired or something. Fred told me that his second detention, which was last night, wasn't that bad.

Snape made him clean the entire classroom and then rearrange the cauldron cabinet by size and weight. I think I would die of exhaustion if I were forced to do all that. Saturday is the practice session, which is in two days. Harry mentioned over breakfast this morning that he's been helping Ron and that he's coming along rather well.

Good. One less thing to worry about. Oliver finally sent me a reply back. It came during lunch today. Fred kind of got suspicious and was all like, "Why is Wood writing you? He never writes me or George!" And then I pointed out that Fred never writes to Oliver and neither does George. He calmed down after that.

* * *

_Dear Angelina,_

_That's wicked that you've been promoted to Captain! I have no doubt that you'll do a great job. Mcgonagall couldn't have picked a better person. So, Ron's Keeper now, eh? Seeing as how I'm not there anymore, I don't know who the other candidates were or how well Ron played. But from what you've told me, Ron was the best choice. You want team members that actually care about the game and want to win. You've got no time picking people that only want to join the team because it would look better on their university transcripts. _

_The best players are the ones that have a love of the game. Sometimes determination and will can surpass pure skill, if that desire is strong enough. It appears to me that Ron truly wants to win and be the best player that he can be. And that's the best type of person you want playing for you. Don't worry so much, all right? Just have confidence in yourself and everything will go smoothly. _

_So what's this I hear about you and Fred, huh? You know what they say about mixing business with pleasure… _

_No, I'm just messing with you. It's about time you two got together. How's everyone? It feels like ages since I've seen all of you._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_All the best,_

_Oliver _

* * *

He's certainly right about the Ron thing, I know. I should have listened to him sooner. Classes have been going by just the same. Today, I saw Loo Stalker in…guess where….the loo! It's like she** lives** in there or something. I went down during Divination. I wasn't planning on talking to her, but she just stuck her face into my line of vision and unfortunately, my eyes were unable to escape the visual nightmare. We were once again, at the sinks, when she decided to speak her mind.

"You **are** going out with Fred Weasley, aren't you?" she demanded, her lips twisted into a scowl.

I shut off the faucet and reached for a paper towel.

"Yeah and what of it?" I icily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, sticking her hip out to the side, tossing her used paper towel into the trashcan and missing by a foot.

"It's not going to last, you know. You're destined to be another one of his _trophies_, his conquests," she firmly sneered.

She folded her arms across her chest, giving off the impression that she believed she was the hottest thing walking the planet. I really hate people like that. It's like, **HELLO**; I could be prettier than you are if I had all that money to get plastic surgery, too!

I glared at her, crumpled up my used paper towel and gave off the illusion that I was going to aim for the trash can, but I purposely missed and it smacked her in the face. I snickered. Her scowl deepened.

"I think my relationship with Fred is going quite _fine_, thank you very much," I defensively snapped.

I mean really, who does she think she is? Lee was so right. She's just sore that Fred dumped her. That's what I call, a pathetic person that has no life.

She dramatically rolled her eyes, carefully examined her French Manciure, and then started sauntering towards the door, her hips swinging so much, I thought she was going to break a bone.

"That's what I thought too. And then it was too late. Just you wait. You'll be dumped just like all the others. And when that happens, I'll be the first in line to be his new flavor of the week. I **guarantee** it."

With that, she slammed the door behind her, her words echoing and bouncing against the walls like a slinky.

I don't believe her at all. Not one word.

Then why can't I get the image of her and Fred sitting together; her hand massaging his knee and Fred slyly grinning as though nothing else in the world mattered?

* * *

**September 16 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Fred and I went for a walk today, after classes. Today is Friday, so that means that tomorrow will be the practice session. It was a really nice day out; so many other couples had the same idea. The air was slightly chilly but warm enough to go without a jacket.

Here and there, I would spot people aimlessly wandering about, hand in hand. Fred had been telling me about his plans for his future joke shop but my mind was elsewhere. I knew that the only way to get it off my mind for good was to talk to him about it.

We were walking side by side, hand in hand, our fingers intertwined like delicate lace. There was a lull in the conversation and I gazed up at him, studying his cheeks, his eyes, the splattering of freckles across his nose and his _oh-so-kissable_ lips.

And I couldn't believe that after all these years of denying and playing the cards of indifference that we'd been able to end up here. We'd been going out for almost a year and I still was amazed at how normal it seemed. It seemed like we'd been together for years. He noticed me staring at him and I slightly blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing," I softly responded, throwing him a small smile.

He laughed, with the slight shake of his head.

"If you say so."

And we were silent once more. He looked ahead and I took the chance to look up at him again, studying him with interest. I really love everything about him. I wouldn't change anything about him, ever. Why is he so perfect for me? You'd think that we'd argued ourselves to death by now.

We always used to argue before, when we were just friends. We still argue now, in fact. But it's not the same. It doesn't contain the bitter, questioning undertone; the suspicion and jealousy. Believe me, we still argue about stupid things. But to me, it isn't that big of a deal anymore.

Because I know when it's all over, I can fall back into his arms and kiss him and remember that I'm his girlfriend now, and that it'll all work itself out in the end.

"Fred?" I hesitantly questioned.

"Yes?"

"You….you didn't believe in love before. So what changed your mind?"

He frowned to himself, thinking for a moment. The leaves crunched beneath our feet, his long strides confident and cool.

"I guess I believed in love, just didn't believe it would ever happen to me. I mean, there was you and I'd always felt something more for you, but we were just friends back then. And it was all so complicated. I was scared, is all. Scared of falling flat on my face. I've always loved you, just didn't realize it until it smacked me in the face," he slowly confessed.

My smile broadened.

"Then I'm glad you got over your fear."

He nodded, his eyes piercing and intense, burning into mine.

"Me too."

Silence for a moment. I stopped walking and he gazed at me in question; very perplexed. I stepped in front of him and let go of his hand, half of my doubts vanquished and half of them still looming over my head like a storm cloud. Honestly, what's **wrong **with me?

I couldn't stop thinking about the confrontation in the bathroom and the way he'd interacted with her. At the same time, images of all the times he'd held me in his arms and kissed the top of my hair flooded my memory and how I could have sworn that I was the heroine of some classic, black and white muggle movie.

"Angel?" he wondered.

I sighed, my hands shaking. Was I scared of the future? Did distance and time scare me; the possibility that once we left the familiar walls of Hogwarts, we'd be ripped apart? Was I scared that I'd lose the best thing that had ever happened to me over something I couldn't prevent; adulthood?

Fred once said he'd wanted to go Never Never Land…I was really starting to see why.

It'd be nice….wouldn't it? It'd be nice for awhile…**just for awhile.**

"Fred…could you just…hold me?" I urgently whispered.

He didn't question and wrapped me into his arms. I pressed my cheek against his, my hands lost in the comfort of his shaggy locks. My heart was beating faster and my hands were still shaking. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, snuggling up to him.

"Wouldn't it be nice…just to go to Never Never Land for awhile?" I softly asked.

He nodded, his hands rubbing the small of my back.

"Yeah….just for awhile, love. Just for awhile. And then we'd have to go back, because no one should stay a kid forever, right?" he hoarsely wondered.

I sighed, slowly peeling open my eyes.

"I suppose so."

He pulled back, his lips meeting my forehead, then my cheek and finally my lips. His lips were slightly cold but soft as feather, the slight and tender brushstroke of a painter's brush against a canvas.

"You're too amazing to be true," he mumbled.

My forehead was resting against his, his arms enclosed around my waist and my arms securely around his neck. And I felt that I could just float away with him, float away to Never Never Land and that would be all right. Could it be possible that Fred was my soul mate?

But people didn't find their soul mates at seventeen did they? We were still teenagers…how could it be real that this was the person you'd been waiting for all your life, the one you were meant to grow old with? Did a soul mate even exist at such a young age?

I kissed him again, out of yearning, out of wanting. He responded with equal force, his hands grasping my waist, fingers burning for bare skin.

As we stood there for a few moments, our foreheads resting against one another's, I somehow knew that the carefree innocence of our relationship had changed. 


	8. The Best Times To Drop The Worst Lines

-Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. At least I hope.

-A/N: Happy New Year! To start off your year with a bang, here's the next installment of _What I Like About You_. Cheers.

* * *

**September 17 **

**Common Room**

* * *

Bloody Potter landed himself in detention **AGAIN**. I mean, is he doing this just to spite me? I cornered him in the Great Hall today and started giving him a very animated lecture. I think he assumed I was going to start throwing a fist or two. I think I probably could have but Mcgonagall waltzed up before I could get out of hand. She took away five points but then lectured Harry when she found out my reasoning for vocal rampage.

The practice session didn't go as fabulous as I'd prayed. But we got a lot done. Ron actually is becoming consistent with his goal blocking and catching. Due to the fact we had no unwelcome "spectators", he was feeling much more confident. I had to give him a bit of a pep talk before hand. But it apparently worked.

Nothing went remotely wrong. Katie didn't land herself in the hospital wing and Malfoy didn't pop out of a bush and start throwing insults. It didn't go perfect but it went well. Fred teased me about my slight obsession with perfection after practice. Because I was in such a good mood, I offered to take in the ball crates by myself and everyone else could get an early start back to the castle. Fred insisted that he stay behind and help, so I didn't protest. I think he just saw this as a chance for a snog session.

"You aren't going to have a nervous breakdown because Ron hasn't morphed into Wood's prodigy, are you?" he mockingly questioned as we headed back up to the castle.

I gently shoved him on the shoulder, shooting a quick glare at him.

"No, but you'd better watch out, Frederick Weasley, before I do **serious** damage to that handsome face of yours."

He rolled his eyes and lazily wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I didn't mind at all.

"You wouldn't dare. It'd be useless to even try, because you'd be unable to resist my boyish charm and ridiculously astonishing wit," he smugly shot back.

I poked him in the side, grinning at him.

"Don't hold your breath."

He chuckled and seized my lips into a playful kiss. And as most good things happen to be, you can't just have one….

When we finally got back to the castle and into the warmth of the common room, Fred started talking with Lee. I joined in on the discussion that Alicia and Katie were having about some random celebrity and her fatal hair do.

The girls and I were sitting on the spacious couch, in front of the fire, while Fred and Lee were situated by the window, behind us. All of a sudden, in the middle of our conversation, Katie nearly ripped my arm out of my socket.

"Oh my God, Angie, look!" she urgently whispered.

"What?" I questioned, gazing to my right.

Katie shook her head.

"No, no, behind you. Isn't that girl the one you've been having problems with?" she asked.

I casually turned my head and witnessed **LOO STALKER** feverishly speaking to Fred, her hand resting in the middle of his arm, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Fred was staring at her with skeptical disbelief and caution, his lips pursed into a straight line. Loo Stalker was firmly nodding her head, trying to make Fred believe something that was most likely a pile of rubbish.

Lee was now quietly talking to George, who had just walked down the stairs, his body turned away from Fred and Loo Stalker. Something kicked my stomach with ample force and I cringed. Whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Who did you say she was?" Alicia curiously wondered, furrowing her eyebrow.

My eyes never left Fred. Loo Stalker seemed to be doing most of the talking. Every time Fred started to speak, she would interrupt and shoot him a smug smirk. Fred looked distressed and he kept messily running his hand through his hair.

"One of his ex-girlfriends. You know, the one that verbally attacked me in the bathroom? She's raving with jealousy ever since she found out that Fred and I are an item," I crisply informed.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Loo Stalker started sauntering towards the portrait hole. To my shock, Fred reluctantly trailed after her and in less than a minute; the inky darkness of the corridors had swallowed them whole.

* * *

**September 25 **

**Charms**

* * *

The teachers have been piling on the work like slave drivers. I've spent the past two nights holed up in the library, trying to get essay after essay done. Fred and George haven't been the least bit fazed by any of this, though George seems to care just a little bit more about his schoolwork than Fred. I've attempted on several occasions to persuade him to hit the books but he just gets cross and storms away. Therefore, I've given up completely.

I don't feel like starting another world war over homework. Alicia and even Katie really feel the weight of all the labor we've been forced to succumb to. Take for example, just yesterday. Katie almost went out of the common room wearing two different colored socks! You know there's something bothering a person like Katie, Queen of All Fashion Extravaganzas, when she forgets to wear matching socks.

Fred has been acting like nothing happened, when hinted about the little incident between himself and Loo Stalker. I had Lee ask him for me during breakfast but Fred wouldn't give him a straight answer. He kept saying, "It was nothing important."

I've been trying to put it behind me but it keeps subconsciously badgering me. I really need to stop worrying about dumb things like that. I'm coming to the point where hearing about anything that has to do with Loo Stalker, just doesn't matter. I **know** she's a jealous lunatic, so therefore, why does it matter if she _pathetically_ attempts to woo Fred time and time again? He doesn't like her and he never did.

Case closed.

* * *

**September 28 **

**Care of Magical Creatures **

* * *

Ok, so I lied. I directly asked Fred about what he so desperately needed to talk to Loo Stalker about, because I thought he would actually inform me since I'm his **girlfriend.** We were sitting down for dinner after a long day of classes, enjoying our meals and talking to one another. I was sitting next to Fred, who was sitting across from George and Alicia. Katie was on my other side, with Lee situated across from her.

I didn't want to pounce on him in front of everyone so I waited until the four were in a heated debate about Professor Flitwick and whether or not the little patch of ivory hair on his head was a hairpiece.

"Fred?" I hesitantly asked.

He stopped cutting up his steak and turned in his chair to look at me.

"Hmm?"

I fidgeted with my napkin, eyes sweeping the floor and then back again to meet his.

"I don't mean to be nosey but I saw you leave the common room a few days ago, with that _girl._ You know, the one that's been giving me trouble every time I see her in the loo?" I informed.

I couldn't very well call her Loo Stalker, could I?

He looked uncomfortable and picked up his fork and knife to begin the process he had stalled.

"It's nothing, really. She was just bugging me about meaningless stuff, really."

His words were carefully chosen and short, as though one wrong move and he'd demolish whatever hidden facts he was protecting. I felt frustrated. Why couldn't he tell me? He had no problem telling me just about everything else that was going on in his life but it was taking a **painstaking **amount of effort to reveal this.

"Are you sure? If it was nothing, then why did you have to leave the common room with her?"

He let his fork and knife clatter to his plate once more. He turned to me, his eyes narrowed and his expression twisted into annoyance and defeat.

"Look, she's just still hung up that I'm dating _you_ and **not** her. I didn't want her to make a scene so when she said she needed a bit of privacy, I suggested that we go outside," he sharply snapped.

"But-"

"Look, Angelina, just **drop it**, ok?" he caustically demanded.

I gazed into his eyes and for once, was bewildered. I had no idea if he was telling the complete truth or if there was something else lurking behind his story. I wanted so badly to believe him and have it be that, but I knew if he were spurting comments of validity, he **wouldn't** have gotten so annoyed when I continued to question him.

And then there was the truthful observation that this girl just wouldn't give up. Despite the fact that Fred had dumped her and clearly didn't want anything to do with her, she just wouldn't give up. She'd do anything to win Fred back.

But when I saw the pleading look of frustration on Fred's face, I couldn't bear to press the issue a step further.

I was in no mood to let the situation come to an explosive boil. So for then, I dropped it. There was just so much running through my mind and there was so much I wanted to say, that I thought it would be best left for another day.

I sighed, letting him know that I was surrendering.

"Oh. All right."

His expression relaxed, his old goofy self slowly creeping back into play. He threw me his infamous grin of boyish mischief and irresistible charm but for once in a long time, I didn't swoon. I was too preoccupied with my acid-like distress. His eyes swept to the untouched heaping of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" he questioned, the light playfulness in his voice obviously forced.

I shrugged, throwing the napkin that was placed on my lap, to the right side of the table.

"No, I'm not that hungry."

"Wicked," he beamed.

He dipped his spoon into the mushy substance and slapped it onto his half-full plate. He looked at me; the grin still intact and I forced out a laugh.

"I'm heading up early. I just remembered that I have all that homework for Mcgonagall to do," I airily enlightened.

Fred stopped stuffing his face with mashed potatoes to gaze up in confusion.

"But you barely ate anything," he observed.

I shook my head and rose from my seat. Dinner was nearly over and a small herd of people had already departed back to their common rooms. Katie, Alicia, George and Lee suddenly ceased their conversation and stared at me with curious bafflement.

Katie's eyes swung down to my plate, which was occupied with half a chicken leg, a small hill of vegetables and a piece of French bread.

"Yeah, your plate is nearly full," she added.

I looked away.

"I just don't feel that hungry. I'll see you guys in a few."

Before they could say anymore, I swiftly got up and walked away. I could feel Fred's eyes guiltily boring into my back even after I was out of sight.


	9. Houston, We Have A Problem

-Disclaimer: Do I really need to type one?

* * *

-A/N: As always, my enormous and endless gratitude for everyone that reviewed. I love you all!

* * *

**October 4 **

**Divination**

* * *

There's an upcoming Hogsmeade visitation this weekend. I decided to go, despite the massive amounts of homework I'll probably receive. Despite this, I'm doing quite well with my schoolwork. Just yesterday, Mcgonagall mentioned that I was performing "exceptionally well." We all know how rare this is for her to give praise to someone so I was shocked, as well as honored.

Fred and I haven't discussed what happened at dinner or the Loo Stalker. But things have shifted, I can tell. We don't joke around as much and we don't spend as much time as we used to in between and after classes. He doesn't kiss me that often, either. And when he does, it's questioning; hesitant and slightly scared of my reaction.

I don't know how to fix this one. I wish I could just talk it out with him but I have a bad feeling that small talk won't make it go away. If only he would have just told me the entire truth, then none of this would be happening. I don't especially favor people keeping secrets from me. It's even worse when it's your own boyfriend _and _best friend. That's a double-edged sword, I tell you.

The girls have taken note of sour my mood as well. They want to know what's going on between Fred and myself but I don't have the energy to explain. Somehow, if I vocalize what went wrong and what I'm feeling, I think it'll make everything sound so childish and another case of my highly overactive anxiety complex.

I couldn't sleep last night, so I wandered down to the common room. I thought it was going to be deserted but to my surprise, Fred was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He was wearing a pair of plaid, flannel pants and a plain white T-shirt. His elbows were resting on his knees and his face was cupped in his hands.

I paused by the stairs, studying his actions and then drifted to where he was situated. Wordlessly, I sat down next to him and gingerly put my head on his shoulder. I really _missed_ rendezvous like this, when we'd stay up late and talk about everything…and nothing at all in front of the roaring fire. In actuality, it had only been a few days but it gave the illusion of a century, since we'd done this.

It took him a moment to fully recognize that it was me. When he did, he threw me a tiny yet grateful smile and leaned back into the couch. He let his hands fall from his face and around my waist.

"I miss this," I whispered, my eyes straight ahead.

He sighed.

"I've royally screwed up," he quietly admitted back.

I let my lips brush his cheek and then rest next to his ear before I spoke again.

"No, you haven't. But could you just **tell** me what went on between you and that girl? I know there's more to the story than what you told me at dinner. I don't know why you won't tell me. Whatever it is can't be _that_ bad," I confidently urged.

He bit his lip and let his eyes rest on my face for a moment, then went back to gazing ahead.

"I'll tell you, I promise. But just not tonight. Can we _please _just not talk about it tonight? Now…it's just you and me. Tomorrow…then I'll open Pandora's Box," he hoarsely offered.

My eyes widened and I nodded.

Whatever Fred had to tell me must be worse than I'd imagined….

"Good idea."

He kissed the top of my head and then my forehead. We sat in silence the rest of the time, until we grew sleepy and dragged ourselves back to bed. And now today is tomorrow and Fred **still** hasn't revealed anything. I don't want to force him or pester him, so I'll let him make his move whenever he's ready.

In the mean time….I definitely have to commence a good question and advice discussion with the girls. Who knew having a boyfriend could be so much work? Merlin, they should come with a handbook.

* * *

**October 5 **

**Common Room**

* * *

I just can't believe it. Honestly, it was like trying to predict an oncoming train wreck. After classes today, Fred immediately found me. I guess he'd been working up the nerve to tell me whatever secret he had been hiding from me. I wasn't too worried for some reason, though I somehow believed I should have been.

We went up to the Astronomy Tower, mainly because Fred insisted that there wouldn't be anyone around. Have you ever noticed that whenever something monumental is going to happen, whether that be a good snog or…dare I say, a highly explosive break-up, blokes think it's a smashing idea to run up to the Astronomy Tower? Despite the fact that it's small, cold and reeks slightly of rotten eggs, everyone seems to believe that it's the most romantic spot in the entire castle. However, it does have its advantages.

I would have marveled at how unrealistically large and luminescent the stars and moon appeared but I was too focused on the brewing situation. He held my hand laxly, his eyes brewing with distress, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. And that's when I began to get scared.

We finally stopped and Fred took a deep breath, his eyes boring into mine and I felt my heart flutter with something other than affection.

"Angie, I've been wanting to tell you this for quite sometime, before you heard the wrong information from someone else."

He let go of my hand and I watched it flop to my side like a rag doll. This certainly wasn't the beginning of some declaration of love. Instead, it sounded like the opening of some impending doom.

"Yes?" I hesitantly asked.

And I didn't want to know what he had to say but I knew I couldn't run away.

"I-…you know when we got into that fight, awhile back? When we weren't speaking for a bit? I…one night I crept down to the kitchens and drank quite a bit of alcoholic butter beer. I guess Hayden had been following me, because the next thing I knew, we were….kissing."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he bit his lip and took a deep breath, preparing himself for my violent reaction.

I felt my entire world come to a tumbling and fiery halt. I don't have the care to ask who Hayden is but by my clever guessing, it's the one and only, "Loo Stalker." My mouth hung open and I could practically hear my heart shatter to a million jagged fragments.

Memories of stolen kisses and his enigmatic smile flashed through my mind like lightening, as I pathetically attempted to will myself not to burst out into tears. Angelina Johnson never showed weakness. Angelina Johnson **never** cried in front of anyone, even Fred Weasley.

But Angelina Johnson had never gotten her heart ripped out of her chest and beaten to an ensanguined pulp. Angelina Johnson had never felt all the oxygen in her lungs dramatically vanish in a matter of minutes, all because the only guy that had the ability to make her happy was only causing her pain.

I blinked, coming back to reality and he gingerly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Angelina, I-"

Surprisingly, I glared at him and then delivered a mighty slap to his right cheek. Fred's eyes widened and he tenderly nursed his bright red cheek with his right hand.

"Just-stay away from me!" I bitterly snapped.

His face fell through the floor.

"Please, Angelina, it didn't mean anything. If I could, I'd take it back in a heart beat," he fiercely defended.

I shook my head, blinking back tears, my hands shaking by my sides. How could he do this to me? I mean, after everything he's said to me, all the lamentations about how he couldn't bear to be without me? And now he'd gone and jeopardized our relationship without a second thought?

"Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it?"

His lips curled into a grim frown, his hands, dangling by his sides, tightened into fists. I couldn't think. I couldn't think about anything but the fact that Fred had kissed the very same girl that basically had admitted that she would do anything to ruin my relationship. I wasn't able to stop the horrid images of Fred's lips hungrily pressed against this stranger of a girl, his hands wrapped in her hair, a victorious grin tugging at her heavily glossed mouth.

I felt betrayed, I felt used and I felt disappointed. Maybe I had been expecting too much. Maybe I had been hoping that Fred would change for the best. But this incident proved that you couldn't teach an old, stubborn dog new tricks.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I really am," he sincerely apologized.

"Fred," I wearily began, shaking my head.

But before I could complete my sentence, he had whisked me into his arms and had planted me with a greedy kiss. I felt my heart do the death-defying gymnastics that it always commences and my mind go into a blissful haze, as though I were slipping under a rough current. Our lips moved in their familiar, established rhythm and as his fingers grazed my waist, I_ almost _forget why we had even started arguing.

That is, almost. But not completely. I opened my eyes in shock and forcefully pushed him away, my lips stinging in response. He gaped at me, a mixture of hurt and shock crossing his features.

"Look, Fred, a kiss can't change the facts. **You cheated on me.** And as much as I'd like to say I'm willing to turn the other cheek, I can't put it past me. At least, not yet."

He sighed.

"Then what are you saying?" he anxiously demanded.

I fiddled with a loose thread on my robes.

"I'm saying that I need sometime to think about this. And maybe, we need a little break," I evenly proposed.

I didn't exactly want to take a break, but I really needed some time to think things over. My emotions and my thoughts were on two separate trains, rapidly speeding towards each other without any intention to stop. I was so jumbled together, I felt like a puzzle carelessly thrown to the floor.

He glared at me though I could tell he was more upset than angry.

"Fine. But I'm really sorry, and you know I am. It was an idiotic mistake, nothing more than that. I really don't know what there is to think about," he bitterly insisted.

I rubbed my temples.

"Fred, it's not that simple, at least for me."

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"When you're ready, just know that I'll be there."

And with that, he sharply turned on his heel and left. If he had stayed any longer, he would have witnessed me in a fury of tears. So now I'm sitting in the common room and it's a little past midnight. I'm reminded of all the times Fred and I would sneak out of our dorms and meet down here then pass time in front of the fire. He hasn't come down and I'm positive he won't.

My hand is going a bit numb, from gripping the quill so hard. The ink keeps getting horribly smudged, due to the fact my tears are mixing up all the letters. This hurts right down to the center of my soul. I miss him already and it's not even been five hours since we last spoke.

I wish that things were easy. I wish I could just file the incident in the back of my mind and forget about his confession but it just won't disappear. It's haunting me…

I can't help but think I've just made the dumbest choice of my entire life. But I never said that I wanted a total separation. Merlin knows that I love him to pieces, but….

Ugh. I'm such an **idiot.** The biggest moron in the whole of England.

_Note to self: Owl Madam St. Evelyn's Academy For Aspiring Nuns and see if it's too late to transfer._


	10. Laughter Keeps Us Coming Back For More

**October 8 **

**Care of Magical Creatures**

* * *

Fred has stopped speaking to me, with the exception of the casual "hello" in the hallway or across the breakfast table. I haven't talked to Kates or Alicia about all of this, so they're totally stumped as to Fred's icy treatment. I can't say I've been as affectionate with him as usual, either. I keep seeing Loo Stalker, or shall I say, _Hayden_ in the hallways now, pathetically prancing after Fred as though any minute he'll turn around and confess his undying love for her.

Kates mentioned that she saw Hayden trying to hold Fred's hand as she walked to Muggle Studies, but Fred shrugged her off. This is the only good news of my day, so far.

Fred keeps polite conversation with her, though I can tell he wish she'd just leave him alone. I hate her. Honestly, I've never really hated anyone in my entire life. But I can say that I hate Hayden whatever her last name is. I mean, why couldn't she just accept the fact that Fred didn't want her?

I hate myself, as well, for putting Fred and myself through this. I want to tell him that I'm sorry but I don't know how….And he probably wouldn't listen to me either. Yesterday, I tried to talk to him during potions and he pretended that George was calling him and walked away.

Classes have been going the same as usual. I occasionally let my mind wander off but I'm still intent on getting ace grades as usual….

Hermione, Harry and Ron, I guess, are trying to start up some kind of DADA lessons outside of class. They're supposed to be meeting about it during the Hogsmeade visit, which is tomorrow. It should be interesting to say the least. I think it's a splendid idea, seeing as how Umbridge is firmly against actual hands-on teaching. We've been reading the stupid book for the past month.

Fred's in deep discussion with Lee….I keep trying to catch his eye and at least smile, but he won't even glance in my direction. This is so messed up. Just a few days ago I had this great bloke of a boyfriend that didn't hesitate to admit he was totally, _crazy in love_ with me. And now he won't even look at me.

In the mean time, I can only think…when did falling in love get so bloody **complicated? **

* * *

**October 9 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Today proved yet to be another surprise. I woke up pretty late, around eleven and was greeted with an empty dorm room. After showering and dressing, I headed downstairs and found Katie lounging around with Lee. She immediately tossed me a muffin from her pocket _(before picking off the lint, of course),_ and informed me that I'd just missed breakfast. We were to report to the Great Hall at twelve-thirty, if we had decided to go to Hogsmeade.

Fred was no where to be found and I was only reminded of the stupid drama brewing between us. Honestly, I sometimes wonder what the point is, to love and be loved at all. It only leaves you vulnerable and weak, naked in the spotlight of unwanted attention, stripped down to the bare bones. You love and you lose, you remember and forget, and at the end of the day you're supposed to be completely recovered from all of this?

When Fred and I are together and everything is all right between us, it's heaven. It's perfect. It's the epitome of what every girl wants in a boyfriend. It's what every romantic comedy is spawned from. But when Fred and I are fighting, it's horrible. I feel so lost and so small, like a little child in a darkened street corner.

It's no secret that I'm a perfectionist. Everything has to be in its place and everything has to work out in my benefit. Without this routine organization, I crumble and I fall apart. Whenever we hit a rocky patch, I crumble; my world crashing to my feet.

I used to be one of those arrogant girls that was consumed with a damned sense of foolish pride, boasting and bragging that a girl should never let a guy drag her down or take over her thoughts. But that was when I was still in denial about my feelings for Fred and I was only spewing out words of scorn in hopes of erasing these emotions from my heart.

Now we're older, maybe wiser and I've come to realize that love is precious and you really should hold onto it too tight, or it will float away back to the cloud it came from. _But what if I've been holding on too tight?_

Katie was reading some fashion magazine and trying to make me take some ridiculous quiz, but when she noticed I wasn't paying attention to her, she had a hint about what was bugging me.

"It's about you and Fred, isn't it?" she demanded.

We were located on the couch positioned in nearly the center of the room. Lee had wandered off to go find George and the common room was relatively quiet.

I nodded, a little embarrassed and a little tired of discussing and analyzing the subject.

"Of course. What else would it be?" I wryly responded.

She sighed, tossing the fashion magazine over her shoulder and nearly knocking out a second year. Of course, we both were too busy with the current situation at hand to rush over and apologize.

"What happened?"

I still hadn't gotten around to informing her about our fall-out. I'm not entirely sure why, either. But I suppose it's because if I had told her and Alicia, it would have made everything more real…and maybe make it seem more childish. You see how crazy my mind works sometimes?

I guess when you fall in love; you're bound to go crazy for awhile….

I sighed; intently studying my Levis for a moment then met her eyes.

"Fred told me that he cheated on me when he was drunk, with Loo Stalker and I freaked out and slapped him. And then he got mad at me because I said I wanted to take a break and stopped speaking to me. It's just a _mess_ Kates, a huge mess. I want to talk to him again but another part of me just wants to strangle him for kissing _that_ girl," I somberly explained.

Katie's eyes widened so much, I thought they would explode out of her head.

"He cheated on you? With **Loo Stalker**? Ugh, that's low…"

She stopped herself and paused. I snorted.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"But Angie, then again, he was drunk. It's not like he willingly did it. It was an accident. Granted, an accident that's pretty hard to forget, but it's excusable," she gently reasoned.

I pondered this over for a moment. True, Fred **had** been wasted and therefore, committed an act that he normally wouldn't even have dreamed about. But it still hurt…the wound still stung with a smug stinging sensation that's level of intensity would not decrease.

Was I then, guilty of overreacting? But why should **I** feel guilty when I hadn't done anything at all? I wasn't one to like rocking the boat when it came to just about anything.

It is pretty valid that I have a shorter tolerance for patience than others do but I sincerely tried to do anything in my power to maintain the stability of the relationship between Fred and myself. I guess I felt a tad bit guilty because it was like…what had **I** done to make him go out and kiss the other girl?

"Do you think I unnecessary freaked out?"

She instantly shook her head, laughing a little.

"No way. You had every right to be angry! If Lee had done something like, I definitely wouldn't have turned the other cheek," she firmly stated.

"Then what the bloody hell should I do, Katie? Honestly, I'm just so confused. Fred won't even look at me so how am I supposed to talk to him?" I shrilly demanded.

Katie laughed.

"Um, look who you're talking to! Aren't **I** the one that hooked you two up in the first place? Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll talk to Lee and Leesh and we'll **make** that idiot talk to you, even if we have to handcuff him to the chair."

I chuckled in spite of my demeanor and nodded.

"You're right. If you and Leesh can't cook something up, then I really **am** screwed," I replied, with half-hearted teasing.

When there was ten minutes to twelve-thirty, Katie and I headed down to the Great Hall. I figured I'd only need a scarf, since it was relatively mild out and the sweater I was wearing would be sufficient. We met up with George, Alicia and Lee. To my surprise, Fred was there as well. And to make matters worse…he looked even **cuter** than ever. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a burgundy sweater with a scoop neck, which somehow complimented his features. His hair was windblown and wild, his cheeks glowing with a hue similar to a tomato.

We locked eyes and I could feel the regret and anxiety that he radiated. He attempted to offer me a shaky smile, his lips curling ever so slowly into the expression and I only stared at him for a moment, utterly entranced and then swept my attention away.

I later found out from Lee that Fred had been taking out some of his frustration on the Qudditch pitch and was messing about with the bludgers. In the mean time, Katie's eyes darted back and forth between the both of us like lightening during a storm. George kept trying to make jokes in attempt to clear the thick tension but the puns were forced.

After McGonagall had taken a quick head count, we all followed her to the carriages. The girls and I grabbed a carriage and the boys went into a separate one behind us. During the ride, I retold the story concerning Fred and his drunken kiss to Alicia, who gasped with horror.

She pretty much gave me the same advice as Katie and the two promised that during our trip, they wouldn't cease to conjure up plans of reuniting us. We got to Hogsmeade a little before 12:50. We all were to meet back at The Three Broomsticks around 5:30, just in time to get back to the castle and make it to dinner.

The guys wanted to immediately head to Zonko's and Katie preferred to go shopping, so we split up. Since none of us had lunch, we decided to all meet up at Kebler's around 1:30. Kebler's is this cute little sandwich shop, a few yards down the block from Honey Dukes.

Katie dragged us to Simply Enchanting, which is this pricey designer store for women, which recently opened up. The store mainly sells fancy dress robes, the kind a socialite would wear to some fancy ball or dinner party. In addition to dress robes, they sell dress shoes, matching purses, hair accessories and elegant cloaks/capes. She really wanted to buy this purse that basically was her life's savings but I talked her out of it. Honestly, you let Katie loose in a store and she goes out of her mind. It's like a little kid in a candy store.

Next, we went to Quills, Parchment and Things. Katie bought a new set of quills and Alicia purchased a new bottle of ink.

After zipping down to Honey Dukes, we headed to Kebler's. I stepped inside; Katie announced that she'd forgotten her bag at Quills, Parchment and Things. Before I could protest, Alicia had sprinted after her, shouting something about thinking she'd left money behind. Katie told me to snatch a seat so without really thinking too much of it, I went inside anyway.

I found a table for six in the back. The restaurant was pretty crowded, due to the fact many people were barreling in for lunch. I was ordering our drinks when the boys rambled in, in a furry of laughter and jesting. The only one with a bag was George.

Fred appeared to be in a better mood than before. At the sight of me, I swear I caught Lee give off a devious grin. I couldn't really make out what they were saying but before I could blink, George and Lee had excused themselves from Fred and were practically running out the door.

So that had been Katie and Alicia's brilliant plan. Leave Fred and myself alone, in hopes of settling our quarrel.

Fred looked at me and hesitated. I sighed and waved him over, twiddling with the paper place mat in front of me. He stiffly plopped down in a vacant chair across from me, his hair, as usual, covering his eyes. He deeply exhaled, and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

God, that **always** gets me. I almost indulged in the reflex of brushing his hair out of his eyes _for_ him.

"Hey," I blankly greeted.

He shifted around in his seat; meeting my eyes for a moment and then letting his vision intently scour the area.

"Where's Katie and Alicia?"

"Katie left her bag at Quills, Parchment and Things and went back to get it. Alicia went too," I informed with a monotone.

Fred raised an eyebrow, allowing a small smirk cross his mouth.

"Funny. Lee said he had his wallet at Zonko's and George went with him," he suspiciously observed.

I smiled.

"I have the feeling we're being set up, don't you?"

He chuckled for a split second.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he admitted.

We both exchanged a smile and then an awkward moment of silence descended upon us. I looked at him and for some reason, blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"This is stupid."

Fred looked startled.

"What is?"

I blushed sheepishly.

"This, I mean, fighting. You know I **hate** fighting with you," I began.

He looked relieved and put his hands on the table.

"Look, Angie. I feel like an idiot for getting pissed off. I just was frustrated that you didn't believe my apology. Because I'd never hurt you intentionally, you know that right? And if I ever do again, by all means, slap me even harder," he offered, tossing out a good-natured grin.

I laughed, placing my right hand over his.

"Fred, a part of me immediately believed that you were sorry. But another part of me just was so shocked and hurt by what you did, that no matter what you said, I could only think that you'd _kissed_ another girl. One of my enemies, to add to it."

He sighed, directing a scowl towards himself.

"I know, I know. It was a big mistake. Something really daft and I wish I could take back. I'm sorry, Angie. I really am. I've been missing you so much…I feel…"

He hesitantly paused and nervously ran a hand through his hair, shooting me a bashful half-smile.

"I guess I've just felt lost without you."

Before he could continue, I briskly hunched over the table and kissed him with all my might. When I pulled back, he chuckled to himself and I tossed out a glimmering smile, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"I missed you too," I whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow, grinning devilishly, that old seductively mischievous sparkle flickering with intensity.

"I guess this means we're together again? Like, officially?" he optimistically guessed.

I nodded.

"I hereby retract my statement of separating. Officially," I teased, though serious.

He grinned even broader and grabbed both sides of my face, pulling me to his lips once again.

"Let's make up for lost time, shall we?"

A few minutes later, the gang scurried inside and upon witnessing Fred and my happy dispositions; they let out an enthusiastic cheer. After chatting and finishing our lunch, we headed down to The Hog's Head for the meeting that Hermione and Ron had organized.

The Hog's Head was rather dirty and dusty, compared to The Three Broomsticks. A lot of dodgy looking people were milling about, if you ask me. The boys of course, absolutely fell in love with the setting. What is it with boys and dirt? I guess I'll never know.

Anyway, there was a pretty good turnout. A lot more than I expected. Some of the people were Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom. The twin's sister, Ginny, showed up as well.

The bar tender nearly had a seizure when Fred strolled up and ordered twenty-five butter beers. Of course, everyone had to pay for his or her own but Fred insisted that he buy mine. I think he was still generating ways to make up for his past, explosive reaction to my declaration of separation.

The entire meeting was basically about Harry giving DADA lessons. **Real** lessons, mind you. This is of course because Umbridge is a giant toad and is unwilling to teach us anything useful. Everyone seemed rather intent to get started with this as soon as possible, until Hermione dropped the bombshell. She claims that You-Know-Who is back!Great, so in addition to attempting to maintain a relationship with the guy who _potentially_ could be my soul mate and studying my arse off for NEWTS, I have to profusely worry about some wack-job wizard planning on taking over the wizarding world.

Does this get any better or what?

Some people were a little skeptical, especially this annoying blond Hufflepuff boy. I think his name is something Smith. Despite the fact that Harry has informed all of us that he, himself, has **seen** You-Know-Who with his very own eyes last year, Smith kept jabbering on and appeared to give off the air that he believed that Harry was lying.

I mean, it's no secret that Harry is probably the most talented wizard at Hogwarts. Whereas Hermione is the smartest, Harry really is a natural at magic. I mean, I don't know anyone besides him that can produce a Patronus.

Ron and Fred got particularly fussy when Smith used the word "weasel" during one of his verbal aggressions against Harry. I know **I** wouldn't have cared if Fred had delivered a sucker punch to Smith's face. I mean honestly, why was he there if he was going to waste the entire time by challenging Harry's motives and accomplishments?

We finally decided that we'd meet once a week in an unused classroom. Obviously, I mentioned a few times that the meetings could not interfere with Quidditch practice. Hermione made everyone sign a sort of attendance sheet and heavily suggested that we don't mention this to anyone. **Especially Umbridge.**

The gang, _(Katie, Lee, George, Fred and Alicia)_ and myself had no problem signing it. Smith and one of his other Hufflepuff friends were quite antsy when the parchment came to them. I have a hunch that they don't entirely agree with these meetings. I hope that they don't blab about it to anyone.

By the time we'd gotten out of The Hog's Head, it was 3. We had about two hours and thirty minutes to wander around before we had to report to The Three Broomsticks. The boys went off together again and then the three of us girls ended up bumping into them in this popular Quidditch shop. Pretty soon, it was time to meet up at The Three Broomsticks. We all got back just in time for dinner.

After dinner, I headed down to the library to finish up an adequate amount of homework. Fred lumbered down with me. We had picked a spot in the back, behind a few bookshelves. Five other people were scattered about, chatting quietly to one another and frantically scribbling down answers. Fred wasn't _really _doing homework. He'd brought down this Potions essay that was due three days ago, which I kept badgering him to finish.

He'd written two paragraphs then ceased, so he could fiddle around with something to do with his joke item "business." Most likely inventory count and prices and such. I was translating the last sentence of my Ancient Runes homework but my mind was somewhere else. It was a comment that Hermione had said during the meeting.

_"Because Lord Voldemort is back!"_

When she'd said it, it had struck me but hadn't really sunk in. Now it was like a sledgehammer to the chest. I knew it shouldn't be something to lose sleep over, seeing as how Hogwarts is like the safest place anyone could be if there ever was an attack. Well, not counting the whole Sirius Black thing. But he's supposedly not such a bad guy, anyway? Right? Haha oh brother.

Anyway, I dropped my quill and gazed up at Fred, who was in deep concentration over a price list.

"Fred?" I quietly wondered.

He didn't look up but I knew he was listening.

"Yes, love?" he sweetly answered, scratching out something on the parchment.

I bit my lip, uneasy.

"Do-do you really think that..._You-Know-Who_ is back? I mean, I believe Harry. I do. I'm just…I don't know. I've heard and read about all the horrible stuff that happened and my parents have told their memories of the experience as well. Is it silly to be worried so soon?"

This **really** got his attention. He set down his quill and stared back at me, the frown of concentration replaced with a frown of brooding calm.

"No, I wouldn't say it's silly to be worried, love. But I think there's really nothing _to_ worry about, yet. Honestly, don't think too much about it or you'll waste all your time focusing on something unclear and unsure as dense fog. And you know, we're in Hogwarts. We're **safe.** We really are."

Usually, it's rare for Fred Weasley to have poignant words of wisdom. But when he does, it's a great comfort and relief. It's strange to hear such adult-like lamentations gurgle from the mouth of a nearly seventeen year old who still gets a kick out of pulling pranks on people.

I nodded, forcing out a smile.

"I suppose you're right. Ironic, isn't it that _Fred Weasley_ sounds like such a grown-up?"

He chuckled and shook his head, those dazzling blue eyes of his burning with fervent energy.

"Ironic but actually true. And anyway, fortunately I'm _not_ an adult yet."

I laughed and he was silent for a moment. I studied him and his expression turned intensely somber.

"Besides, if anything ever….did happen, I wouldn't let anyone even _touch_ you. I swear, if anyone hurt you…I'd lose it," he affirmed.

I was deeply touched by his words and like a bumbling idiot; I could only give him an endearing smile, stunned once again by his vocalization of emotions.

An hour and a half later, we were slowly heading back to the common room, hand in hand. I had to walk a little faster than my own usual speed to catch up with his long, lanky strides. His fingers gripped my hand with renewed possession and secure affection, our shoulders gently knocking every now and again. And I looked up at him with eyes drunk with bewildermentand infatuation and felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

"You amaze me, you know that?" I airily whispered.

He flashed me a proud grin and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"What can I say, I'm just one of a kind," he arrogantly jested.

And though it wasn't a proclamation of eternal love or the sincere words of warmth he'd said in the library, the boyish teasing was a natural part of Fred's nature and it was good enough for me.


	11. Romance In The Broom Closet

Disclaimer: It's all property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**October 11**

**Herbology**

* * *

Ugh, Katie keeps wailing that song, _"A Dingo Ate My Baby"_ by that horribly annoying band, 98.5 Degrees. They're this new pop band that the entire population of England seems to be fascinated with, even the males. I don't even like pop music that much; it's just that the song is damn catchy! To add to my distress, Katie isn't exactly the best singer, so to hear her screeching as I attempt to complete my Potions essay isn't the greatest asset.

Speaking of homework, I swear Professor Snape is going off the deep end! He definitely finds pleasure in drowning all of his students with work. We have a test just about every other week and each night, we're forced to read a new chapter.

All this reading wouldn't be so difficult and tedious if each section **wasn't** twenty-five pages long! Fred says I need to relax and lighten up, but I can't. It's becoming harder and harder to get into a good university. Everywhere you turn, just about every student has this going for them or that going for them. Exceptional grades aren't enough anymore. You have to do it all.

I really wish I _could_ follow Fred's advice, but the more I think about the school, the more frustrated and frazzled I become. Fred has recently been putting all his effort into relieving my stress. Now, now, get your mind out of the gutter! I didn't necessarily mean _that_ way.

Unfortunately, my idiotic boyfriend's idea of relieving some of my stress is to agitate a very greasy-haired Potions Professor and in result, earn a week's worth of detention. It's funny at the time, but I keep reminding Fred that whatever university he wants to attend isn't going to applaud him for trouble making…

Much to my glee, my birthday is this month! I'm kind of afraid that the twins and Lee will turn my hair blue or something wacky like that. I'm starting to get too old for their elaborate shenanigans.

I told Katie and Alicia to keep their ears and eyes open, just in case the boys decide to do something outrageous. They've promised to be on the look out. Sadly, I'm starting to suspect that whatever the boys are planning; those two are in on it as well.

* * *

**October 15**

**Library**

* * *

Oh God, you'll never believe what happened today! I wake up, expecting the day to be fairly decent. I had about a pile of homework but it was getting closer to Friday, so I didn't mind. I hate that old bat, I really do! Umbridge posted some notice in all the common rooms, basically saying that any school club/team/group will have to be **approved** by her first! That's about the dumbest idea I've ever heard in my entire life!

She's doing this just to spite the Gryffindors, I know it. She hates us all. Ugh, I mean honestly. This is just so alarming and confusing and spontaneously ridiculous that I'm unable to form coherent thoughts.

Katie and Alicia attempted to calm me down, but it was to no avail. If I had been a rabid dog at the moment, I would have been foaming at the mouth. Disgusting to say, but absolutely true.

Kates and Alicia were so bored and fed up by my ranting that they ran off to go retrieve Fred. They couldn't mind him so after wolfing down breakfast, we all went to class without him. But it was **soo** hard to concentrate. All I could think about was Umbridge and her LAME request.

Mind you, this was all before lunch! I was walking to my second block class, which was coincidentally enough, DADA. I was strolling down the corridor, stomping my feet like a racehorse and muttering curses under my breath. Alicia had abandoned me for George, due to the fact she was totally annoyed by my excessive rage. I was going by this old classroom when all of a sudden, the door vibrantly whooshed open, a strong hand gracefully snatched me by the waist and dragged me into the classroom.

The door slammed shut behind me and I didn't have time to think, let alone yell because it happened all so quickly. I was about to deliver a serious beating to the culprit when an all-too-familiar pair of lips crashed onto mine. I dropped my books and returned the kiss, knowing that it was Fred without even opening my eyes.

It was a skill that originated from time. I knew the scent of him, the texture of his hair, all by the way he held me. And it doesn't come from just knowing him for several years. When your best guy friend suddenly transforms into your boyfriend, it's like finding a favorite sweater with a hole in it.

You stitch together the hole and when you wear that sweater again, it's instantly different from the last time you wore it. But at the same time, it's the same comforting, soothing, relaxing, sentimental article of clothing that you've always known. I get a rush every time I'm with him, though I have the ability to figure out what he'll say before he even opens his mouth.

Anyway, after a heated snogging session, Fred finally got around to asking why I was so upset. I was sitting up on one of the desks, my hair a mess, my hands playing with his hair. He was standing in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist, nestling his face in the crook of my neck. It **would** have been sort of romantic, if I weren't about to choke on the dust or the fact I was still pissed off about Umbridge's crazy demand.

"Something bothering you, love?" he murmured.

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Just the fact that Umbridge is a total **COW** and I'm drowning in mounds of homework," I crossly replied.

He laughed, brushed his lips across my cheek and then met my eyes. He towered over me and I gazed up, suddenly feeling that my complaint was a bit childish.

"Are you talking about that bloody ridiculous announcement she posted in the common room?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, what's her damage? Seriously. What the hell is she thinking?" I screeched.

Fred laughed again, unable to fully understand my anger.

"Granted, I totally agree that what she's doing is stupid but I don't understand why you're getting so upset about it. It's not like she's Headmaster Dumbledore or anything. Getting pissed off about this isn't going to change the situation. Hell, if you went up to the toad and started to complain, she'd probably think up something even **more** stupid to slam us with."

I thought this over. Much to my shock, Fred was actually making sense. Since when did this happen?

"Merlin, I think the world is coming to an end," I moaned.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Because, for once in your lifetime, you're making complete and total sense."

He arrogantly smirked, as though my compliment and blunt observation was something he heard every day.

"Actually, I **can** make a lot of sense. It's just that I never say so. Requires too much effort to be logical and all that crap," he sarcastically explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thinking past breakfast requires too much effort on your part."

"Oh, sod off," he responded, without malice.

I laughed at his annoyance and he pulled me closer, sweeping my lips into another round of compassionate kisses.

Though my mood had certainly calmed down, I went and found Harry. I know he's been having a bit of trouble with Umbridge and the woman keeps giving him detentions. So I made him promise that he would keep his temper. We need all the practice we can get, with **all** the team members present.

I don't need Harry missing a few practices because of something trivial. God, I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to be captain. It's so much harder than I thought. Then again, I guess it just comes with the job.

Katie and Alicia were considerably overjoyed that Fred had managed to cool my temper. Actually, I think everyone in a five-mile radius was excited that I wasn't about to tear his or her head off. I really don't mean to get so worked up. Maybe I need like…anger management. Haha. Yeah, right.

* * *

**October 19 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Ugh. Today at lunch, some babbling idiot of a girl from Hufflepuff swaggered her way all over to our table just to "borrow the butter dish." In reality, we **all** know that she just walked over to get a good look at Fred. Honestly, despite the fact we've been dating for little over a year now, everyone still thinks that Fred's single or something! Granted, the number of admirers has been cut down a bit but still, it's like they breed them in the Lake or something.

I swear, maybe I should just get a big sign that says, **"I'M WITH ANGELINA" **and then glue it to his forehead!

Fred, being his usual bone head self, doesn't mind the attention though he knows it bothers me. Most of the time he just ignores whoever it is or he uses the incident as an opportunity to snog me senseless in public. I don't mind the latter that much, though I'd rather not engage in any tonsil hockey for our entire year to see.

In other news, it seems as though Alicia and George are fighting. George is pissed because he heard from an "outside source" that Alicia was flirting with Henry Dayloncray, the foreign exchange student from France. Katie and I **both** know that Alicia only has eyes for George, but George is convinced that Alicia was all over this kid or something. I have to admit, Henry's got the dreamy look about him.

He's a bit taller than I am, though not as tall as the twins are. He looks like he should be smoking some fancy cigarette in some dark French café, than attending school.

Anyway, they had a bit of a row outside the library and now they aren't speaking to one another. Lee, Fred, Kates and I all have placed a bet on how long this will last. I give it three days. Lee says that Alicia can be stubborn as hell so he's giving it about a week. Somehow, I think I'm about to get richer….

But back to my point. Wait, what was my point? Eh, I don't know. Alicia was spotted talking to Henry-I'm-A-French-Male-Model during lunch. George attempted to chuck his _French Bread_ at Henry's extremely small head but missed. In consequence, he ended up smacking Peter Parker, a very scary and very hairy Slytherin in the back of the neck, who's about eight feet tall and could probably snap George in two.

So George decided to go around school with a tight-fitting skull hat and dark sunglasses for the rest of the day, to avoid executing Peter's thirst for destroying his face. Despite the fact that there isn't any hat in the **world** that could tone down his bright red hair, George managed to sneak his way out of a possibly _(literally) _bloody fight.

And despite the fact this is extremely sad and tragic, Fred and I couldn't stop laughing about it. Usually George isn't scared of anyone. Both of the twins were practically born fearless. But when Peter menacingly turned around and glared at George, poor George appeared as though he'd piss his pants.

Lee and Fred wouldn't restrain their teasing. Lee constantly preformed this excellent imitation of George's expression and nearly got socked in the mouth for it. Ah, anyway. I'm still working on the Umbridge thing. She hasn't exactly approved or vetoed my request for our House Quidditch team yet. I'm hoping that Harry won't do anything more to piss her off…


	12. Stop Me And Steal My Breath

**October 22 **

**Potions**

* * *

Tomorrow is my birthday! I officially turn the big **1-8**. I can't believe everything that's happened in such a short amount of time. I feel like just yesterday, I was taking OWL's….The six of us were all sitting around in the common room after classes, being weird and talking about random stuff, when Alicia brought up my birthday. This in turn, brought up my age, which led to a few comments.

"Hey, Twin, did you happen to know that your girlfriend is older than you?" George good-naturedly leered.

Alicia started to laugh but then remembered that she wasn't talking to George. I guess this included laughing or smiling at any of his jokes as well. She instantly sat back in her armchair and painted her face with an apathetic expression.

Fred slung his arm around me and I couldn't help but glow. The two of us were sitting on the couch, and George was sitting in the armchair across from Alicia. Katie and Lee were sprawled out on the floor.

"What can I say? I've always had a certain…fondness for older women," he retorted, flashing everyone a cheesy smirk.

Katie groaned.

"Oh brother. That was like….a negative zero on the humor scale."

"Yeah, better luck next time, mate," Lee concluded, grinning.

Fred rolled his eyes, dismissing their comments.

"Since we're on the subject of birthdays, I shouldn't be expecting anything deviously disturbing from the three of you, tomorrow, right?" I anxiously demanded.

To my horror, the three of them looked at each other and simply smiled.

* * *

**October 23 **

**Common Room**

* * *

What an amazingly strange yet fantastic birthday! I was awoken around six in the morning by the peculiar croaking a very familiar animal…

So anyhow, I popped open my eyes, expecting to see this gigantic cake, covered in pink frosting or a bunch of streamers and banners swallowing every vacant space of the room. But when I groggily sat up and drank in my surroundings, my friends and boyfriend were nowhere to be found. The dorm room was void of anything new or bright banners.

I noticed the noise before I actually registered the feel of its slimy skin crawling against my bare arm. It was so familiar…and so surprisingly loud. But I wasn't fully conscious and my brain wasn't fully functioning that early in the morning, so it took me about eight minutes to realize my bed was **COVERED** with **LIVE TOADS.**

And they weren't just normal toads, either. Oh no, Fred and the boys couldn't bear to restrain their mischievous urges with this big fiasco. There must have been over five hundred toads scampering across my sheets. They all were decorated in bright pink scarves, mirroring those of a certain DADA teacher.

I probably would have laughed if I weren't consumed with utter disgust. One was actually writhing around in my braids! Ugh. I started screeching with horror, which is something I usually don't do. I'm by no means, one of those girls that start to tear at the sight of a broken nail. But I just can't handle frogs. Sorry.

I scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping on the covers and falling flat on my face. I launched a toad to the ground that had been caressing my leg, then another that had been attempting to leap up my arm.

Just when I thought I was going to scream, there was a loud **POP** and the entire mass of toads vanished into thin air. I looked around the room and sure enough, the gang burst out from behind my closet door. Don't ask me how the hell they all fit into that space, but somehow they did.

"SURPRISE!" They screeched, obviously taking sheer delight in my grief.

They all gathered around me, ignoring my distress and forming into a semi-horse shoe shape. Katie took out her wand and aimed it at Alicia's open hands. A split second later, a swollen chocolate cake drenched in vanilla frosting regally appeared. Lee pointed his wand under my bed and about a half a dozen presents zoomed into the sunlight.

Without a word, I snatched up the largest pillow I could locate and then stormed over to Fred. His eyes widened and with a sinister grin, I slammed the pillow onto his head. He let out a cry of protest but Alicia, Katie, George and Lee's hysterical laughter quickly covered it.

Fred rubbed his head, looking rather annoyed.

"Oy, what's the big idea? I go and do a nice thing for you and what do I get in return? Physical assault and battery!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, though unable to hide my smile.

"You dirty little wanker! I bet the frog thing was some brilliant scheme, entirely generated from your head. Am I right?" I forcefully demanded.

Fred grinned sheepishly, recoiling back a bit just in case I decided to attack once more.

"Not exactly. I simply agreed to the plan. George was the one that thought it up."

Fred turned toward his twin, shooting him a sly smile of accomplished revenge.

George scowled.

"Hey! Don't go blaming everything on me!" he snapped.

I shook my head, too tired to deal with all the politics.

"All right, all right. I've heard enough. As much as I hated waking up to a bed full of frogs, I _will_ give you credit for such an elaborate scheme. Much better than throwing me into the lake. Less chilly," I praised with weak effort.

The boys let out a triumphant cheer. Fred stole a quick kiss and he was very glad to see that this time, this act of mischief hadn't been punished.

Alicia dramatically rolled her eyes and set the cake down on my oak desk.

"Can we eat? Kates and I spent about two hours making this for you last weekend."

I laughed.

"Kates? You actually spent time in the kitchens? You can't even boil water without burning your hand."

Katie shot me a glare, and then flashed a dazzling smile.

"Well actually, that's an exaggeration. We spent **thirty minutes** in the kitchens, trying to persuade the house elves to bake you a cake. It came down to my powers of persuasion, as usual. I'd make a damn good Ambassador to Britain, if I do say so myself."

Everyone had a good chuckle at that one because we all know Katie has as good a chance of becoming an Ambassador, as Professor Snape has the chance of marrying a gorgeous super model. After we all had eaten cake, I went and got changed, then opened my presents. We all sat in a circle.

Katie, true to her usual Fashionista nature, bought me a bottle of Burberry Brit Perfume and a set of MAC lip-gloss. From Alicia, I received a one-year subscription to this newly published Quidditch magazine and a French Manicure set. Lee gave me a Manchester United jersey, which looks rather expensive. George offered me a matching Manchester United hat, which I graciously accepted. I opened up Fred's present last.

My jaw nearly smashed against the floor when I witnessed the gorgeous gift. It was a silver tennis bracelet, accompanied by a single, heart charm made out of silver. The medium-sized charm had been engraved with very small, delicate cursive words.

_To The Angel That Saved Me. Xoxo, Fred_

Even Alicia and Kates were stunned by Fred's gesture of affection. I put on the bracelet and admired the glimmer of the silver as it hit the light. The three of us girls looked at each other and simultaneously cooed, "AWWWW!"

I leapt from my spot on the floor and threw myself into Fred's arms. We toppled over and he chuckled, tenderly kissing me on top of my head and then eagerly meeting my lips.

"Hey now, save that for the bedroom!" George cackled.

Fred suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"My dear twin, we **are** in the bedroom!"

Everyone let out sighs of disgust. I had been slapped with the lamb-like stick of admiration and infatuation to even bother to join in. After we finished opening up presents and chatting, we all headed down to our classes. We had missed breakfast but nobody cared, because we were so full of cake. Katie parted ways with Lee and the rest of us headed into Care Of Magical Creatures, five minutes late. Luckily, our tardiness wasn't scolded or punished.

After classes, Fred convinced me to procrastinate and take a walk outside. It was around eight in the evening and dinner had long been over. I was a little wary of strolling around outside with Fred, seeing as how I couldn't see two feet in front of my face. I mean, it wouldn't be such a great birthday if all of a sudden, something vile popped out of the Forbidden Forest and ripped my head off, now would it?

Did I just confess that I'm a tiny bit afraid of the dark? Naw, didn't think so. Anyway, Fred, with his oh-so-seductive powers of persuasion, somehow got me to pile on the layers and sneak outside with him. He brought his wand for a source of light, but about three minutes into the walk; he got tired of holding it and shoved it in his back pocket. What a lazy git!

So we were walking along, hand in hand, not really saying much. But I didn't mind. Sometimes, you've just got to sit back in silence and enjoy it. I've always believed that the true test of a relationship is not what you say or how you say it, but the moments in between. The moments when you don't say anything at all.

When you're with someone and you actually mind yourself enjoying the silence, then you really know you've got something special. He had pulled me closer and my bracelet kept knocking against my wrist. I couldn't have been happier.

To my surprise, the night lacked the terror that I'd imagined. In fact, the darkness was hauntingly beautiful. It felt like Fred and I were the last two people on the planet, searching for survivors.

"You know, that was awfully nice of you," I began.

He shot a quick glance at me, then looked ahead.

"What was?"

"The bracelet, of course. I mean, I hope you didn't spend too much money on me. I thought you knew that I was never about the flashy gifts. It's the thought that counts," I firmly reminded.

He gazed at me in shock and slight anxiety.

"But I thought you liked it?"

I nodded, throwing him an assuring smile.

"I love it, I really do! But…I hope I don't sound…condescending or something but where did you get all the money to pay for it? I** know** this didn't cost two sickles."

He shrugged, annoyance crossing his features.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? I just wanted to buy you something special, all right? Don't worry where I got the money. The important thing is that you like it."

I sighed, not wanting an argument to erupt.

"I love it, I really do. I just don't like you spending a ridiculous amount of money on me. I could care less about the price tag."

He was silent for a moment, allowing himself to process his thoughts. I studied his face, which had suddenly adopted a very stony and hesitant tone. I wondered what he was concentrating on and wondered if I'd given him the impression that I was turned off by his lavish gift. I would have said something but I didn't want to inflict anymore damage. He sighed, weary resolution replacing his somber expression.

"Look, Angel. This year's going to be our last year, right?"

I didn't like where this was going. I shook my head slowly, dreading his approaching words. Whenever Fred tossed aside his usual joking mood, I became worried. Fred wasn't known to be all that serious, though I had the privilege of witnessing it on more than a few occasions. I guess I'm usually not that worried about the future.

Granted, I tend to strive for impossible perfection, rather than the results of the best of my own abilities, but I'm not one of those pathetic souls that will lose sleep over what's going to happen after Hogwarts.

But when Fred starts to have apprehension about the future, then it gets me a little frightened, uncomfortable. Like I'm itching in my skin. Because when Fred brings up the future, it suddenly seems a bit more darker, a bit more hopeless.

I start to think about what will happen to our relationship and if we'll be together. I start to think about where I'll be in the next ten years and if Fred will be there, as well. The future is a strange thing to think about, but when Fred ponders such an unreachable topic, it suddenly is like a big slap in the face.

"Yeah. Where are you going with this, Fred?" I demanded, cracked my voice raising an octave.

"Nowhere in particular. I've just been doing some thinking, is all. I just don't…I don't want you to get your hopes up about anything, all right?"

He bit his lip, searching my face for a reaction of rage or grief. But I was too stunned to even respond. What in the world had he meant by that? Was he trying to tell me something that I was clueless to?

"Fred…I don't understand," I weakly protested.

He shook his head and stopped in his tracks. I followed his action. In the distant, I could see the Whomping Willow, its heavy and stalwart limbs frozen in the air, ready at guard like a king's army.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck I'm saying. Or rather, trying to say. I don't know…just with this situation with Umbridge and school and all this other bull shit, I don't know if I can deal with it all anymore. And I don't know…like I said, I've been thinking and lately, the things that made sense are so blurry and confusing now."

And for some reason, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I was reminded of a little boy, abandoned by his parents, homeless and hopeless for the bleak future that loomed before him.

"Growing up isn't supposed to be easy or logical. It's always going to be a mess. One great big **mess.** And we're always going to have their share of heartache and distrust and tears. But that's why we've got each other, you know? Don't push me aside. Because all that other stuff may not make sense to me, but with you…there's no second guessing," I softly confessed.

He chuckled and sighed, resting his chin on my collarbone.

"I wish…I wish I was as confident about things as you are. Or no, so…assured is the word I guess is better. I'm terrified about the future, I really am. And you're just willing to accept whatever's thrown your way."

I laughed, knowing he was only half-correct.

"Sometimes it's all a big charade, if you want to know. Just because I sound like I'm brave means I'm shaking on the inside. It's a lie but it's one of those things that you say to make yourself feel better."

His nose was in my hair, his lips near my ear and I shivered.

"I meant what I put on your bracelet. I meant it. All of it."

His voice was a raspy whisper, the miniature breeze threatening to sweep it away. And I knew he meant the words with all his heart and I knew that this conversation just hadn't been about colleges and the future and the price tag of a birthday gift.

Something else had been lurking beneath the surface. Something that had yet to be revealed, something that tugged at the bottom of my gut. Something sweet in disguise but sinister in truth.

"I know, Fred. I know," I whispered back.

And when he kissed me, for some reason, it felt more like a goodbye than a hello.

* * *

**October 27**

**Common Room**

* * *

Ugh, I can't believe this! Umbridge still hasn't decided whether or not she's going to let the Gryffindor House Team practice. She's such a wanker. Honestly, I never thought I'd actually hate someone but it seems as the months go by, the more Umbridge is worming her way onto my official "People I Wouldn't Mind Sucker Punching" List.

Fred appeared to be even more upset than I was when I revealed the news. But I also think that this incident gives him more reason to aggravate and terrorize the old bat. And all I have to say, is more power to him!

Speaking of Fred, he hasn't really mentioned anything about our discussion a few days ago. I attempted to bring it up again during breakfast, but he suddenly proclaimed that he had to go to the loo.

I probably would have believed him, but when he didn't come back after half an hour, I knew he was just avoiding the topic. The bracelet looks quiet snazzy, I must admit. It's so cute, because ever since he bought it for me, he subtly checks to see if I'm wearing it. Well, actually _subtle_ for Fred is just as subtle as an elephant in a china shop. But nevertheless, it's very heartwarming.

Today, Katie complained to Lee that he never does anything nice for her. In attempts to prove her horribly wrong, Lee went outside and plucked a few dandelions from around the grounds, tied it up with a piece of string and then gave it to Katie.

It's safe to say she wasn't too pleased.

**

* * *

**

November 1

Potions

* * *

Let me just say, that I strongly believe that Professor Snape is suffering from a high amount of sexual frustration and therefore feels the need to lash out at anyone that seems one step above wretchedly miserable. Fred and I were passing notes to pass the time and unfortunately, Snape noticed. He nearly gave both of us a detention but then decided to enforce an even more embarrassing punishment.

Unfolding the note, he waltzed to the front of the class and read it aloud with a zealous enthusiasm.

"Angel, meet me by the fireplace after dinner." He paused, allowing a smirk to cross his features.

Meanwhile, I was beginning to feel slightly queasy, upon hearing Snape use my nickname. Fred rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him. Honestly, nothing can get to him. Anyway, Snape continued, despite the fact ¾ of the class were too busy sleeping to know that he was even talking.

"Sure….Merlin, I'm so bored. How much more time do we have until this class gets out? Ange, I'm not sure…but don't look now, cause Snape's got a bogey hanging out of his nose!"

Well, as you can imagine, everyone snapped to attention at that last part and promptly began craning their necks like giraffes, in hopes of catching the infamous bogey. Snape got totally flustered and told everyone to "simmer down or he would hold everyone twenty minutes late."

Of course, this threat did little to calm down the zealous hysteria and half the males in the room either got up to give Fred a hearty high-five, or turned around to grin. I tell you, having a bloke like Fred Weasley for a boyfriend can have quite its perks!


	13. Simply Irresistible

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being patient! And as usual, thank you for being excellent reviewers!

* * *

**November 3 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Just when I thought I would have to throw a fit, Umbridge gave me permission to reform the team! Well, actually, I went down to McGonagall and by the forces that be, Umbridge **totally** caved in. I was so excited that I scheduled a practice tonight, at seven. 

I mean, I could tell that I was the only enthusiastic one, but our first match is **only** three weeks away! If we don't get cracking, we're definitely not going to do as well as I want. Fred was less than pleased. Well, not about the team but about the practice session on such short notice.

"Aw, c'mon Angel. Why can't you wait until tomorrow?" he whined.

We were located in the Great Hall, eating lunch, when I announced the news to the gang. I was sitting next to Fred, who was engaged in the art of mashed potato sculptures. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my soda.

"Because _darling_, our first match is three weeks away and I'm afraid if we keep putting practice off, we won't be ready. Besides, we were the last house team to get permission to start playing again. I wouldn't be so…_frazzled_ about this ordeal if that cow Umbridge hadn't pulled this stunt in the first place."

Lee chuckled, who was sitting across from me, with Katie on his left side.

"Actually, I think _frazzled _is an understatement. You're more along the lines of borderline psycho."

Everyone laughed at that, including Fred. Ha, yeah. Thanks a lot.

"Yeah, he's right you know. Almost makes me think that Wood's never even left," Alicia teased.

I scowled at her.

"Oh, thanks a lot Alicia. I _really_ appreciate a few insults over my macaroni and cheese."

George pretended to shed a fat tear, and then put his hands over his heart.

"I think Wood would be very proud of you, Angie. If someone had to assume the role of the overbearing dictator, I'm glad it was you!"

Fred chuckled, and then lazily slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him.

"Ok, that's enough. The only person that's allowed to make fun of Angelina, is me."

I shrugged him off, though unable to resist a smile.

"That's what you think."

It was an endearing moment, if I do say so myself. And it got me really thinking. If Fred's so serious about leaving school early, what in the world am I going to do without him?

What are the four of us going to do without those two twins? For so long, it's been the six of us. If they left, it would completely mess up…like…everything. I wonder if George has mentioned their plans to Alicia yet. I'm guessing that Lee already knows more than I do….

Anyway, practice went fairly decent. The weather was absolutely horrible, though. Pouring cats and dogs. The wind was violent enough to blow a house over. Ok, so maybe practice was a total waste of everyone's time. You think I'm going to admit that?

Fred stayed behind and helped me put away the equipment. The ground was an absolute ocean of mud and the bloody git took the extreme pleasure in pushing me into every puddle. We both went inside, taking our time, walking hand in hand, drenched in mud.

"You know, this is _so_ random, but if we ever had kids, can you imagine how…_interesting_ they'd look?" I suddenly pondered.

Fred gazed at me in shock, quite startled.

"Woah there, Angel, wow, I don't think I'm ready for that big of a commitment," he jested.

I socked him in the shoulder, sheepishly smiling. Ok, so yeah, granted it was the oddest remark I'd probably ever said to Fred. But yesterday, Alicia and I couldn't get to sleep because we kept trying to imagine what certain couple's offspring would look like.

And pretty soon, we were laughing so hard that we couldn't keep quiet for two seconds. I mean honestly, can you imagine what would happen if someone like Pansy Parkinson had kids? Those poor children…

"Shut up, you. I wasn't suggesting anything, just thinking, is all."

He flashed me a broad grin.

"Well I for one, think they'd look absolutely gorgeous."

I snorted in amusement.

"Right. With your flaming red hair and my complexion? Yeah, what a knockout that'd be."

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, accidentally smearing excess dirt across my face.

"No, more like…my dazzling blue eyes…your complexion, maybe a little lighter…and wavy brown hair…and my **winning** charm and personality, of course. A real heartbreaker," he fondly theorized.

I had to smile at that. I kissed him back and for a little longer, my hands in his unruly locks, the works. I just love random smooches like that. Honestly, don't you just live for it- knowing that you can just reach over and grab him and kiss him as long as you want, whenever you want?

We had a bit of homework to do before morning, so after retreating to our separate dorms and showering, the both of us headed downstairs in our PJ's, armed with our books and quills. Surprisingly, we managed to get all our work done, with limited er…_distractions_. Haha.

Yeah, as much of the "tough cookie" I've been branded, I'm really just a hopeless romantic at heart.

* * *

**November 5 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Oooh, I got a bit of mail from Oliver today! Tres exciting. The letter says: 

_Angelina,_

_Wow, things have certainly changed for the worst since I've left. That Umbridge woman sounds like a nightmare. But the good thing is that the team can still play Quidditich. Smart move on going down to McGonagall. I bet she straightened Umbridge out, right? Things here are all right. Nothing really exciting has been going on but I'm not going to complain. _

_The team's been having a bit of a winning streak lately and I'm hoping that for the rest of the season, it won't be sheer luck. I'm a firm believer in the fact that luck won't always help win a match. My fellow teammates are really nice. They all know how to have a laugh, yet get serious when the time calls for it. But I think the one person I've really gotten close to, friendship wise, is this bloke named Ewan. He's twenty and a Seeker and went to the Salem Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft in Massachusetts, in the states. _

_To answer your last question, no I'm not dating anyone at the moment. I'm kind of keeping my options open, if you know what I mean. _

_Anyway, how are things going with everyone? The twins still are terrorizing everyone, I bet? I can't believe I'm confessing this, but I actually miss the antics of those two. By the way, I was wondering, are you going to be home this Christmas Break? I'd love it if maybe you and I or the old gang got together. I feel like I haven't seen a familiar face in ages. _

_Love,_

**Oliver**

Aw, it seems like little Ollie is growing up! Haha.

* * *

**November 6 **

**Care Of Magical Creatures**

* * *

A Brief Public Service Announcement

* * *

May I just say that boys…are total idiots. Thank you. 


	14. Bend And Not Break

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A big thanks to all my reviewers. Seriously, you guys are the best. Much love to you all!

* * *

**November 8 **

**Great Hall**

* * *

Ugh, sorry about that vague last entry. It's just that Fred made me so upset! He accused me of having some sort of secret relationship with _Oliver Wood_, of all people!

See, I had woken up late and was rushing around. I grabbed whatever books I could find and sprinted down into the common room. I had missed breakfast, but Fred had decided to stay behind and wait for me. I tripped on the leg of one of the chairs and everything I'd been holding spilled onto the floor.

Unfortunately, Oliver's letter had been stuck to the back of my Potions textbook and Fred was the one that picked it up. When he saw that it was addressed to me and in Oliver's handwriting, his curiosity got the best of him. He was quite ticked off when he read the part, _Love Oliver_. I don't see what the big deal is!

But Fred insisted that Oliver had a thing for me and for all he knew, I could have a thing for Oliver as well! Ok, so maybe I used to have a crush on Oliver. But that was what, back in second or third year! And it wasn't anything spectacular to throw a fit about, anyway.

I'll say it, point blank. Oliver's a good-looking guy and I'd be very surprised to meet a girl that **DIDN'T** fancy him at one point or another. But now I'm with Fred. And I've always loved Fred. So just because Oliver signed it "love" doesn't mean I'm going to elope with him!

Jeez. I tried to explain this to him, but he wouldn't listen to me. It's that damn temper of his, I know it. We haven't stopped talking or anything but he's been giving me the cold shoulder. **What an idiot.**

Katie thinks that this will all blow over and we'll be back into each other's arms, snogging each other senseless in less than three days. Alicia says I should just forget about it and act like nothing even happened, because Fred's making a mountain out of a molehill.

I love the stupid boy, I really do. But it's incidents like these that make me wonder, what the hell am I doing?

* * *

**November 11**

**Utility Closet **

* * *

Haha, well isn't this ironic. Katie was absolutely bloody right. Today, as I was heading to second period class, Fred pulled me into some kind of janitor's closet where they keep all the cleaning supplies and started to apologize about the Oliver thing.

And then we started snogging each other senseless.

…Would I be a total loser if I confess that as soon as his lips hit mine, I totally forgot what we even were fighting about?

Ah, the strange life of Angelina Johnson. There's certainly never a dull moment when Fred Weasley is your boyfriend.

* * *

**November 13 **

**DADA**

* * *

Alicia decided to put her hair in a side ponytail today and let me tell you, it looks absolutely ridiculous. Apparently, when she looked in the mirror, she thought it looked rather nice. However, when I told her she looked like 1982 had just rejected her, she launched her dress shoes right at my head. I tell you, the things I put up with. I live in a mad house. My address should be:

Angelina Johnson

Mad Academy

Mad House

England

* * *

**November 16 **

**Herbology**

* * *

Fred transfigured a plastic spider into a live one, and then commenced to place it in Alicia's hair. Believe me, I attempted to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then again, it was quite amusing to hear Alicia scream bloody murder during Care Of Magical Creatures.

Fred and I nearly died of laughter. Well, that is, I laughed behind her back. Being the good mate that I am, I weakly slapped Fred on the shoulder for engaging in such a devious act of public humiliation then died giggling as soon as she was out of sight.

* * *

**November 21 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Today we had a Quidditch match and let me tell you, I was quite surprised that I didn't end up smashing Montague, or any of his unruly monkeys, in the face. When I had to shake hands with him, he damn near turned my fingers into powder. However, my restraint obviously didn't spread to the rest of my teammates…

Anyway, all the Slytherins proceeded to taunt Ron with that dumb _"Weasley Is Our King"_ chant. Of course, they played dirty, slamming their brooms into everyone and what not.

I could sense that Fred was on his last nerve. When you've known a guy like Fred for more than two years, it's easy to know when his infamous short temper will explode. But I didn't think much of it, because I was too concentrated on winning the game.

Moving on, Harry went to go capture the Snitch, when a Bludger slammed into the back of his head. Madame Hooch paused the game and there was a great roar of confusion and shock from the Gryffindor side.

Clearly, the culprit had been Crabbe, which I fiercely pointed out to Madame Hooch. Harry seemed to be all right, which was very fortunate. On top of that all, though he'd been attacked, Harry had been able to get the Snitch.

This revelation caused animosity from the Slytherin team, with its leading advocate being _(surprise, surprise)_, Malfoy. Boy, do I despise that little ferret. He thinks that just because he's loaded with money that gives him justification to treat everyone else like dirt. God, what an asshole.

Anyway, he started taunting Harry and the entire Weasley family. At first, everyone was too busy rejoicing to pay any attention to Malfoy. Despite the fact he was being ignored, Malfoy rambled on, proclaiming garbage such as, "…Wanted to write another verse…we couldn't fit in useless loser either-for his father, you know-.."

But pretty soon, his big mouth got him into serious trouble. Fred and George immediately snapped.

"Leave it," I said, latching onto Fred's arm.

I knew that this would be the straw that broke the camel's back. Fred honestly appeared as though, if given the chance, would break Malfoy's albino neck. And if this occurred, Fred certainly wouldn't get off the hook. McGonagall would be **beyond** furious.

As I tried to muzzle the raging bull otherwise known as my extremely hot, yet idiot of a boyfriend, Malfoy continued to tease and belittle all the Weasleys. Harry grabbed George, using all of his strength to hold him back.

Meanwhile, Fred was about to burst out of my grasp, so Alicia and Katie came to my rescue. Madame Hooch was nowhere to be found, because she was still scolding Crabbe for the bludger incident.

Before anyone of us could say "Holy Hippos!" George had broken free and was practically charging at Malfoy. Surprisingly, Harry joined in on the blood bath and socked the ferret in the stomach. I was absolutely terrified.

And not because I was worried that Malfoy would get hurt, because in any other normal circumstance, I'd be quite ecstatic. But this situation was different. All the teachers were milling about and of course, Headmaster Dumbledore. I didn't know the policy on fighting, but I knew it wouldn't simply be a detention with Snape.

Madame Hooch finally stormed over; roaring some spell that forced the fighters to separate. Fortunately, Malfoy was curled up in a ball, clutching his gut and moaning about his stupid nose. George had a fat lip and Fred was still threatening to breach our hold. Immediately, George and Harry were sent down to McGonagall's office.

The rest of the team and I scrambled back to the changing room's. Fred had calmed down a considerable amount, but was spewing out a chorus of curse words, some I had never even heard. No one said anything as they walked back, and I noticed that Ron looked reasonably upset, as though he felt guilty or something. He was the first one to change and the first one to leave.

I took a prolonged shower, hoping that the warm water would soothe my distress. Or more importantly, I think I secretly prayed that I'd somehow just drown. Anyway, Alicia and Katie knew that it wasn't the best time to console me, so they changed and left without aspiring to dish out a few friendly words of advice.

When I finally left the locker room, it was clear that the spectators had fled long ago. The stands were completely vacant, the autumn wind whispering their hollow song throughout the naked trees. I thought I'd take this time to walk as slowly as possible back to the common room, alone with my thoughts. But unfortunately or fortunately, however you look at it, Fred was waiting for me.

He was freshly showered and changed, droplets of water from the tips of his hair tumbling to the ground. I could tell that although he'd hoped that a refreshing and scalding hot shower would solve everything, his theoretical solution had failed.

We didn't say anything at first and I was grateful, because I had the feeling I'd burst out into tears or curse words, all directed at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his steps were sluggish and hesitant.

"Angie…" he began.

And that's when I knew I had to face the problem. I stopped walking and looked at up Fred, half of me wondering if this day had just been a horrible nightmare.

"What? What do you want? I doubt anything _you _have to say will make me feel better. I'm sorry if that offends you, but as of now, the odds aren't in our favor," I hissed.

He sighed and I knew that he was still furious, though not at me.

"Did you even hear what that little wanker said about my Dad, about my family? Am I supposed to just stand there and smile?"

I shook my head, all my emotions clashing and boiling, churning together in one large pot that surely would produce a disastrous combustion. I was trying to restrain my temper and surprisingly, my tears.

"I'm not deaf, Fred. Of course I heard. And I was just as pissed off as you were. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go and beat him to a pulp! There's a time and place for everything, and bashing Malfoy's head in front of **Headmaster Dumbledore** isn't one of them!"

His face was just about as crimson as his hair. His hands were in fists, the veins in his neck throbbing and thrashing against his skin. It was kind of frightening to see Fred suppressing so much disdain and malice towards one person. I've seen him angry before, but never this angry. His eyes were glowing, like a symphony of white lightening bolts against a steel colored, summer sky.

"Look, Angelina, maybe you've never had to deal with a prick like Malfoy, constantly making sport of your family. But I've had enough, all right? Maybe Ron can just sit back and walk away, but Malfoy deserves to get his fucking face destroyed. And if I didn't get to wipe that nasty little smirk off his face, then thank Heavens that someone did. Fuck, even Harry went at him and Malfoy wasn't directly teasing him!"

I was more so upset than filled with wrath. I couldn't believe that just about three days ago, Fred and I had been laughing and sneaking kisses behind all our professor's backs. Now, we were arguing about some stupid arse of a human being and half my Qudditich team was falling apart.

"I know, love. I know! I hate him too! But that's just what he wanted, don't you see! He **wanted** you and George and Harry to get upset. You boys think you won today, by beating him up. But in the end, we all lost. He got a rise out of you and now, half the team is about to get kicked off the team. And you know what, don't you think for one minute that I haven't been made fun of."

He thought this over for a moment, and then, as though he'd tasted something sour, he retaliated.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your philosophical babble. Malfoy's a little prick and I'm glad George broke his nose."

I was on the borderline of hysterics by now. I mean, on top of Harry and George being excellent assets to the team, I consider them, _(well, more so George)_, to be friends. And who wants their friends to get kicked off the team?

Unless you were born with a frozen heart, then I can't think of anyone that would hope for such a reality. But Fred was too busy stewing in his own rage to bother to see my side of the story. All he could do was incessantly jabber about how much he wanted to cripple Malfoy for life.

"Look, I'm glad that Malfoy got what he deserved! But I'm **not** happy that George and Harry had to get in trouble and I'm not happy that it's not even halfway through the season and I'm losing players, not to mention friends! I just wanted to be a good Captain and I can't even do that right! Oh, I'm not the least bit upset that Malfoy has a broken nose but oh fuck…this-this is just awful!"

And that's when I totally lost it. I broke down and started sobbing. And boy, when I cry in front of Fred, you **know** I'm beyond irritated. You know, when you cry sometimes, it just purges you of your grief? Well, any amount of crying wasn't going to help me.

This display of heartache snapped Fred out of his prehistoric caveman starvation for blood. He took a few steps forward, instinctively wanting to wrap his arms around me. But considering the circumstance of the argument, he wasn't entirely sure if this was the best approach.

All things considered, I think that his hesitation was the best reaction. I really wouldn't have cared if he held me, but I was just so tied up by my emotions that I probably would have shoved him off.

"Angie…please. You know I hate to see you cry. I'm sorry, all right? And well…I bet George and Harry are sorry too. And you're not a bad captain. You're a damn good one. Please…don't cry…C'mon. But you have to understand, enough was **enough**, you know? This probably would have happened sooner or later…Angel…please…don't be upset."

His voice had dropped an octave, the anger turning into remorse. He reached for my hand, rubbing his thumb across my skin, taking each action with caution.

"I-I.."

But I couldn't get a word out, because as soon as I opened my mouth, my sentences were strangled by my sobs. I fell into his arms and he willingly embraced me, cuddling me like physical, childhood nostalgia. He kissed away a few tears, brushing his lips against mine, searching my face for a reliable solution.

"Please don't cry, Angel…love….it'll be all right," he whispered.

But I couldn't stop crying and we both knew that happy endings rarely occurred in reality. When we got back to the castle, everyone was scattered about. Ron was still nowhere to be found.

After dinner, the team gravitated back to the common room, where we all found out that George, Fred and Harry had been sentenced to a life-long ban from Qudditich. I probably would have started to cry all over again, but I was all out of tears.

I just couldn't deal with it anymore. After five minutes of listening to everyone voice his or her complaints about the injustice of Umbridge's ruling, I headed off to bed.

And now here I am, thinking about how the hell I'm going to fix this mess.


	15. Picture Perfect

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here's the next update! Thanks for all the support and kind reviews.

* * *

**November 23 **

**DADA**

* * *

Umbridge seems quite pleased with her choice. Stupid cow. I hope she chokes on all the fuzz from her stupid pink sweaters. Everything's so strained between Fred and me. It's certainly lost that quality of playful teasing we've always carried. It's polite, the kind of polite you use when you're meeting one of your parent's old friends that you think is totally weird, but you don't want to be mean.

I feel bad for getting all wimpy and crying in front of him. Ok, yes, I'm a girl and I happen to love typical "girly" things such as sparkly nail polish and shopping, just as much as the next female. But I hate crying….especially in front of someone like Fred. Ugh.

On another note, when I went down to breakfast, I sat down and on my plate was a pair of fresh daisies. There was a note attached to it, that said:

* * *

_Sorry for being an ass._

_Sorry for being unable to control my temper._

_Sorry for everything._

_Hugs and many kisses,_

**Fred **

* * *

Well. I guess I can't stay mad at him forever, right?

* * *

**November 25 **

**Common Room**

* * *

Hi, my name is Angelina Johnson and I _so_ do not appreciate my extremely dashing, handsome, funny, witty and sensitive boyfriend named Fred Weasley. I-

* * *

**November 26 **

**Great Hall**

* * *

Excuse that gibberish above. Fred caught me writing in my journal and decided to steal my quill and hence write idiotic nonsense. I tell you, he walks the fine line between annoying and just plain wanker. So, searching for a couple of new beaters and a seeker isn't going that great. Just about everyone the girls and I think would be a good investment, either turn out to totally prove us wrong or they don't have the time.

Alice Wimbledon, a 6th year, was a possibility but she claimed she was too "bogged down" with homework. Katie recommended her, because they have Ancient Runes together.

I guess from word of mouth, Kates heard that Alice would supposedly make a decent seeker. Unfortunately, Alice went ahead and declined my proposition before I could even say three sentences. Wants to get into some fancy pants university or something and claims that she doesn't have time for Quidditich.

How can you **not** have time for Quidditich? That's awful. Anyway, I've long forgiven Fred. I mean, let's face it. You can never stay too mad at a Weasley Twin for more than five minutes. Thirty minutes tops. He was quite satisfied when I went up to him and told him that he'd been pardoned from my wrath. Haha.

However, this hasn't allowed me to forgive and forget that little ferret, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy. Fred and I take extreme pleasure in giving Malfoy the dirtiest looks; any time we come across him in the halls. Actually, just yesterday, Fred "accidentally" tripped him as we walked to Transfiguration.

The entire hallway erupted into laughter. It was trés classic, if I may say. On another note, Alicia has just wandered down to breakfast, with the **biggest** hickey on her neck. It's like the size of the Soviet Union.

I'm surprised one of the professors didn't come charging after her, demanding she be sent to quarantine, due to the fact they had mistaken the enormous blotch for some kind of hideous infection. Haha, the boys are so dumb. Fred and Lee saw the map of China on Alicia's neck and immediately started sniggering. Then they turned to George and gave him a high-five.

Alicia started blushing like mad and now her face looks like a sunburned baby's bottom. Haha, oh brother.

"Oy, Leesh. What happened to you?" Lee snickers.

Alicia promptly throws him the finger and returns to mutilating her blueberry muffin and scrambled eggs. Oh, how I adore mornings with the boys.

* * *

**November 28**

**DADA**

* * *

Umbridge is making everyone read this 500-page packet and then answer a bunch of questions. And whatever we don't finish, we have to complete for homework, along with some stupid essay. Ugh. I honestly hate the woman. Or shall I say toad.

Fred's not doing anything, as usual. He keeps trying to convince me to ask for a pass to the bathroom and then go blow off class with him. I told him that I intend on graduating this year, despite the fact Umbridge will do anything in her power to hold all of us back about five more years.

I think he could care less, but he's given up hope of arguing. I really wish he'd take school more seriously. I mean, I _know_ he's smart. He's always been able to get excellent marks in Potions, without even studying.

However much Snape hates the twins, he never fails to award them with a decent grade. It's just that Fred hates putting all the effort into it. It's not that he's lazy, it's more so a matter of caring and motivation. Fred's already got his future planned out and I suppose he thinks that school won't benefit anything. Ugh, it's so frustrating. I have the definite feeling that he's either going to fail miserably or succeed greatly. It's not a middle-ground situation.

* * *

**December 1 **

**Dorms**

* * *

December 1st and we still haven't found a bloody seeker or two beaters. I'm getting quite distressed. Fred actually thinks it's very amusing to laugh at my post-adolescent break down, however, he didn't find it that funny when I refused to kiss him this morning! Tehe. What can I say? I know how to use my powers of persuasion.

Fred and I had a long talk today, after dinner. I'm beginning to suspect that he's dead serious about ditching Hogwarts and just dropping out of school. Deep down inside, I know that if he decides to go there's nothing I can possibly do to make him stay. In fact, I wouldn't _want_ to have him stay, just because I asked him. I couldn't bear to keep him here if he didn't want to, incarcerated like some kind of caged bird.

But I seriously am **beyond** head over heels for him. I mean, I can't imagine how I'd handle it, if he left. I…I'd just be lost without him. It's hard to imagine my life without Fred being a part of it.

Anyway, it was just the two of us in the common room. It was heading towards twelve thirty and the last of the Gryffindors had headed to bed. Both of us lacked fatigue, so we decided to keep talking until one of us fell asleep.

He was sitting on the oversized chair near the fire and I had seated myself on his lap. He'd wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, his eyes dancing with the orange flames.

"You know, I have to admit. If it weren't for you, I think I would have got out of here after bloody Umbridge banned me from Quidditch," Fred confessed.

I could only smile, half-worried, half-amused.

"You really want to leave that badly?"

I knew that he smirked at that obvious statement. I didn't even have to turn around and look.

"It's not that I want to leave, Angel. It's just…I don't know. There's nothing here for me, anymore. Besides _you_, that is. Let's face it. I have terrible grades. If I decided to apply to a university, I'd been rejected from every single one. I don't plan on taking some job in the Ministry of Magic. Too many bloody back stabbing leeches. Besides, politics isn't my style."

"I love Quidditich…but I'm not nearly a good of a player as you or say, Wood. I know what I wanna do with my life and that doesn't involve learning about some useless wizard battle in 1862 or attempting to turn a spoon into a ball of yarn."

I laughed and kissed his jawbone.

"You're a good player! You're probably one of the best beaters that the school's ever had. George too. And all right, so you don't have the best grades. But you're not an idiot. I mean, you could get even better grades than I do, if you just put a little effort into your work. Besides…you know me. I don't date just anyone. And you, Fred Weasley, aren't just another face in the crowd," I sincerely rationalized.

Fred chuckled, the crackling of the flames filling the pause.

"Well thanks Angel, I'm honored. Funny isn't? To think that just about last year, if someone had said that you and I would end up together, you probably would have laughed?"

His eyes twinkled as I turned my head to catch his gaze.

"You _so_ fancied me. Admit it! It was rather cute, actually. There I was, thinking I was some sort of stud, because I was dating any girl that so much as looked my way. And all the while, my best mate has this _blazing_ school girl crush on me."

I blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. I lightly shoved his shoulder and he laughed even harder.

"Excuse me, but it wasn't just a school girl crush. You make me sound like Parvati Patil! You know, you really _are_ lucky that I'm your girlfriend. Anyone else wouldn't have the tolerance to put up with your nonsense," I zealously defended.

"I'm just teasing you. Look, I don't mean to get all mushy on you, but right now, you're the only good thing in my life. Just when I've talked myself senseless into believing everything's gone down the can, there you are. Telling me that it's ok. You're amazing…"

My heart caught in my throat at that comment, I have to tell you. God, Fred can act like a five-year-old sometimes, the next minute, he could give Nicholas Sparks a run for his money!

Our lips met in a hungry kiss and demolished all thoughts of Fred riding off into the sunset, leaving Hogwarts without me. I shifted around, so my legs dangled over the side of his lap. He looked at me and I gazed down at him, both of us knowing that his wanderlust could not be solved by all my begging and pleading.

"Fred…don't leave me," I raggedly whispered.

My eyelids rapidly fluttered as my mouth inched away from his, lightly brushing across his cheek.

"I won't…I won't, Angel…I love you…"

Once our lips connected once more, I couldn't stop kissing him. He was irresistible and I found myself wildly running my fingers through his shaggy hair, gently tugging his head closer to mine. Let's just say, that I'm pretty sure Alicia isn't the only one that will be sporting a hickey.

* * *

**December 3 **

**Herbology**

* * *

Katie says it looks like an elephant or something attacked me. I tried my best to cover it up, but my foundation wasn't dark enough. Gah, can you believe that? Fred, as usual, thinks it's highly entertaining. He keeps threatening to add another "love bite," whenever we get into a row. He's such an idiot.

* * *

**December 11 **

**Common Room**

* * *

I wonder what I should get the gang for Christmas? I know it's rather early to start planning, but I'm rather stumped this year. I don't want to get Fred another bottle of cologne, because a boy can only wear so much cologne at one time. I'll probably get Kates a gift certificate to some high fashion clothing store. And for Leesh, I spotted this pair of fabulous earnings at Hogsmeade. I don't know about the boys. In other news, I've FINALLY found a seeker and two beaters to replace Harry and the twins.

Can you believe it; Ginny Weasley is going to take Harry's spot! Quite outrageous, isn't it? I didn't know she was such a great Quidditch player, until like two days ago. Well, granted, she's not as good as Harry, but she's a thousand times better than everyone that decided to claim the spot.

The beaters are going to be Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. Andrew and Jack aren't the best beaters in the world, _(Fred and George are far more talented than them)_, but hey, we've got to make do with what we've got. I have to tell the rest of the team. Actually, the only one I haven't told yet is Harry.

I'm going to let him know later this week, when we have another one of those meetings. You know, the secret DADA lessons that Harry's going to be teaching. Anyhoo, I told Fred about Andrew and Jack and he was less than exuberant. We were sitting in Potions, waiting for the tonic that we'd just mixed, to cool.

His response was promptly, "Those two chuckleheads? You've gotta be kidding me, love. Andrew's all right but he's got the worst sense of balance. If the world stopped spinning, he'd fall right off of it. And Jack? He's a lost cause."

I could only roll my eyes at his criticism.

"Not everyone is as deeply and utterly talented as you, Frederick, darling," I soothed.

He snorted and lazily slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Stop sucking up, dear. I think it's safe to say, that I'm the master of brown nosing."

I stuck my tongue out at him and poked him the rib.

"Well, on another note, thank you for your vote of confidence. You're just the kind of moral support the team needs," I crisply snapped.

Fred laughed and was about to interject, but Snape was giving us the old evil eye.

**Sigh.** I can only hope that Fred is completely wrong.


	16. Everybody's Changing

Disclaimer: You should all know it by now.

* * *

A/N: Terribly dreadful day...so I decided to post something! I hope you all like it! And once again, thanks for the support and reviews. You guys are the best.

* * *

**December 20 **

**Common Room**

* * *

There was a DA meeting today, which took place in the Room of Requirement. We paired up and practiced spells and stuff, in case of an attack. I went against my better judgement and partnered up with Fred.

Although we attempted a few spells, he snatched the opportunity to transform my hair into a hideous shade of day-glow yellow. However, when he brought over the mistletoe and demanded a kiss, I refused until he changed my hair to its original state. Serves the git right!

Christmas is quickly approaching and I'm almost done with my shopping. I bought Lee and George gift certificates, which allow them to spend it on any store in Hogsmeade. I bought Katie a manicure and pedicure set because she's confessed that she always paints her nails in History of Magic.

For Alicia, I'm giving a set of quills, on account that she's always misplacing her own, and one of those lavender bath kits that comes with bath beads and bath salts. I'm still stumped about Fred. I want to give him something meaningful, but I don't want to appear as though I'm trying too hard.

Fred's mentioned to me that he'll be spending Christmas Hols at The Burrow. He also asked me if I wanted to stop by. Of course, I was happy to accept his offer.

I think it'll be a little weird though, because it'll be the first time that I'm going to his house, as his girlfriend. I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be too surprised, though. I mean, Mrs. Weasley has been practically predicting a Weasley/Johnson _wedding_ since the start of our friendship. It should be quite an interesting affair, though.

* * *

**December 26 **

**My Room **

**Home**

* * *

As you can see, the whole Christmas at The Burrow didn't exactly work out. I'm not at all angry or upset, though. Fred sent me an OWL a few hours ago. It was pretty vague but explained all the basic details.

There's been a family situation and Mr. Weasley is currently at St. Mungo's, recovering from an injury. He didn't tell me what or why, but it's not like I'm itching to know. I just hope that whatever it is, he has a speedy and efficient recovery. Attached to his letter, was a package wrapped in heavy, brown paper.

I assumed that it was Fred's Christmas present for me and I assumed correctly. After tearing apart the paper, I stumbled across a box that contained a rose made of pure, Honeyduke's chocolate.

Accompanying the chocolate rose were two, silver charms for my tennis bracelet. The first was a Qudditich broom and the second was an oval and in the middle, was decorated with a small gemstone that's my birthstone.

I sent him an OWL back, thanking him profusely and wishing all the best for his dad. I'm going to wait until school starts again to give him my present as well as George's gift. I bought Fred a book about potion mixing, which I thought would be practical for his intended joke shop business.

Along with the book, I purchased a hat and mitten set. My parents got me some really fab gifts this year and Mum actually cooked Christmas dinner without setting the house ablaze. Katie, Lee and Alicia all went home for Christmas Hols as well, so I invited them over for New Year's Eve.

Due to old habit and tradition, my parents always throw a pre-New Year's party. It's mainly my annoying relatives and their even more annoying friends from work, so you can see why in the past, I've shut myself up in my room.

However, after much begging and pleading, the gang is allowed to hang out. I extended this invitation to the twins, but on account of Mr. Weasley's current state of health, I doubt that they'll come. It doesn't bother me if they decline the invitation, but I'd be really ecstatic if they could pop on over.

The four of us have already exchanged gifts, so I don't have to wait until the start of new term. Surprisingly, for once, Quidditch is the last thing on my mind.

* * *

**January 2 **

**Potions**

* * *

The start of new term and the start of a New Year. As soon as I saw Fred, I ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. He was quite taken back, but was also quite pleased. I gave him his Christmas present during lunch and thankfully, he liked them.

It seems that Mr. Weasley is safe and sound and enjoyed Christmas at home. Fred wouldn't say anything more about the situation and I didn't press him. I figure that despite the fact I'm his girlfriend, family business is personal and I really don't have a right to know, if he doesn't want me to know. You know what I mean?

I scheduled Quidditch practice for every other Friday of this month. This upcoming practice will only be the second time that we've practiced with Ginny, Andrew and Jack. From my intuition, I can tell that Ginny will have no problem fitting in with the rest of the team or pulling her own weight as a team member.

As for Andrew and Jack, let's just say that I'm eternally grateful that they can stay on their brooms without falling to their deaths. However, I refuse to let Fred know about my worries, because I know he'll just shoot me a smirk and say, "I told you so."

There are few occasions when I'm wrong and Fred is right. I'd like to keep it that way. In a case of unfortunate events, it appears as though George and Alicia are having a little something we all call, "trouble in paradise." Ever since his return from Xmas Hols, Alicia has accused George of being withdrawn and distant, which is entirely weird.

That's the sort of behavior I'd expect from Fred, not George. Anyway, Alicia's talked to George, attempting to find out what's bugging him, but he either changes the subject or walks away.

Now the both of them are mad at each other, even though both of them don't know the reason why the other is upset. Who would have thought that teenage love could be so complicated? I just hope Fred doesn't start acting like that. I mean, he can be a total prat sometimes, but we usually work it out.

Oh well. I should just stop concentrating on things that haven't even happened yet and concentrate on this upcoming disaster of a Quidditich practice. I asked Fred if he wanted to come down to help me out, but he hasn't given me a response yet. I'd really appreciate if he made an appearance, though. It's always relieving to have an extra set of help.

* * *

**January 12 **

**Common Room**

* * *

Quidditch practice wasn't too bad. Ginny's really improving and Andrew and Jack are at least putting 100 effort into their positions as Beaters, even if they lack the natural talent. Fred stopped by for a few minutes, gave Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee _(AKA Andrew and Jack)_, a few pointers, then wandered back to the castle, saying he had other stuff to do.

He probably went to go work on some practical joke design, like exploding toilet seats or some other nonsense. I don't know if the team will exactly be ready for our match, which is scheduled for next week. However, if practice keeps going as it did today, then I can at least have some hope.

* * *

**January 30**

**Dorms**

**

* * *

**

Homework is killing me! Since Umbridge has suddenly decided to drown us all with book work, Alicia, Lee, Katie and I now have worked out the routine of dividing up the work and then copying each other's assigned questions.

I know it's wrong, but it honestly doesn't bother me that much. If it were another professor, Snape even, I would feel really guilty. But seeing as how Umbridge does this for her own sick pleasure, I could care less if it's morally unjust.

On another note, Fred has even stopped pretending to do the homework. He looks at it and then tosses it into the fire. George still does the homework, however this is only at his convenience. If he feels like doing it, he will. If he doesn't, he won't.

I talked to Fred about it and he snapped at me. I mean, I know he doesn't care about school and I've realized that there's nothing I can do to change his mind. But I can't watch and allow him to flunk out of school, on purpose. Anyway, I tried to bring it up yesterday evening, when we were all lounging around in the common room. It was around eight-thirty, so the majority of students weren't in bed.

Lee and George were playing a game of Exploding Snap and Alicia and Katie were attempting to talk some poor first year into a makeover. I was finishing up a bit of homework and Fred was next to me, turning oxygen into carbon dioxide.

"Aw, c'mon Angie, do you really need to finish that? I wanted to go outside and walk around before it gets too dark," he whined.

I shot him a scowl, annoyed that he was breaking my concentration.

"Unlike some one I know, I'd really like to graduate this year, honey," I muttered.

I knew I had said the wrong thing, because Fred immediately retracted his arm from my shoulder. He has an insanely short temper, though I've rarely been on the receiving end.

"Look, why do you always have to get nasty with me, whenever the subject is school? I'm not you, Angie. I'm not on a mission to solve world hunger or get some prize for world peace. Every time I suggest some alone time, you have to bring up grades and homework."

I put down my parchment and my quill, feeling a little guilty and a little cross. I looked him the eye, my patience suddenly as thin as his own.

"I care about you, is that such a crime? Excuse me for watching out for you. I don't want to see you flunk out of Hogwarts, is all. What would your Mum say? I don't think she'd be too pleased."

Fred rolled his eyes, his stubborn air as intimidating as it was unbreakable.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty. My Mum knows that I'm getting poor marks and as much as she yells, we both know there's _nothing_ she can do about it! I'm glad you care, but I'm not five years old. I don't need my girlfriend acting as my mother. I can take care of myself, Angelina."

By now, people had lowered their voices and were staring. It was kind of hard to ignore, when Fred's voice was on the verge of shouting. I felt my cheeks flame with embarrassment, wishing that I'd never made that dumb comment in the first place. I grabbed my things and briskly stood up, hovering over him, holding onto my civility with every thread of effort and patience I could muster.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Fred. You're right, I'm **not** your mother. I'm your girlfriend. And if you notice, the last part of that word is _friend_. So on top of loving you, I've always been your friend. And as a friend, I'm only trying to look out for you. But I guess you don't give a damn about that, right? I'm sorry for wasting my time," I scathingly whispered.

I spun on my heel and was about to storm up to the common room, but I was abruptly stopped. Fred had stood up and latched onto my arm, gripping it with a little more force than necessary.

My fellow peer's stares bore into the back of my head like a bright laser, but the power was beaten by the ferocity of Fred's glare. I didn't know why he insisted on continuing the argument for an audience, but I wasn't going to back down.

"You can't change me, _darling._ What you see is what you get. I hate arguing with you, but it seems as though there's nothing better you'd rather do, than pick a fight with me!"

I managed to wiggle out of his grasp and slammed my hands on my hips, forcing him to challenge me.

"Oh, is that right? Then name one time I've picked a fight with you!" I screeched.

He pompously nodded, the fire in his eye burning with a zealous passion of an unknown origin.

"Ok, then let me refresh your memory. How about just **last year**? You were all gaga for some French student, when they all came down for the TriWizard Tournament. I _told you_ that he was trouble, I told you I didn't want you to get hurt and yet, you chewed my head off! And in the end, I was right! The bastard would have taken advantage of you, if I hadn't barged in! You say that you care about me and I shouldn't get angry for you nagging, but I say you're a hypocrite! I do the same exact thing, I **look out for you** and you seem to always take it as offense!"

I was flabbergasted. The incident that Fred had brought up was legitimate and it was totally true, except for the fact that he'd broken down the door _after_ I'd kicked said-French student's butt.

However, I was shocked that he would put our, "dirty laundry", so to speak, out for the public and I was even more shocked that he was getting so worked up. At this time, half of the people that were in the common room had vanished and the other half were sitting and quietly staring in confused and shocked amazement.

"You're twisting my words! I didn't mean to come off obnoxious, Fred! Why are you doing this?"

You know when sometimes, you have the feeling you just want to burst out into tears but you can't? And your eyes water but you don't want to cry, so you bite the inside of your cheek to keep the tears from spilling? That's exactly how I was feeling. I wanted so much to just crumple to the floor and cry, but due to the fact that my own boyfriend was the cause of my tears, I couldn't shed a single droplet, no matter how much I tried.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and the tension was enough to conquer and destroy the invincible spirit of the toughest solider. I took a peek out of the corner of my eye and quickly locked eyes with Katie and Alicia.

Alicia was trying to signal to George, to get him to jump in and break it up, and Katie was glaring at Fred. I focused my attention back at Fred, who still was fuming.

"Oh, great, that's right, make me look like the bad guy. Go ahead. Go ahead and even cry and make everyone feel sorry for you! Do it, I dare you!"

I opened my mouth to spit out some witty comment, but my voice faltered. My voice choked on my turbulence of emotional distress and I stood there, my hands shaking, my vocal chords wheezing and sputtering, attempting to get in the last word. But I was speechless as a newborn baby. At my silence, Fred softened and he looked as though he regretted everything he'd just said.

"Angel…."

I shook my head and ran away, clomping up the stairs, nearly tripping over my own feet.


	17. Sucker Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Omg...one more chapter and this story is done! Thank you all for being so supportive and reviewing and reading, many of you for the second time around. Much love to all of you!

* * *

_I need you_

_Like water in my lungs_

_-Brand New_

* * *

**February 2 **

**DADA**

* * *

For once, I'm **not **sitting with Fred. Alicia and I are sitting together, while the boys are somewhere hiding the back. Fred occasionally tries to speak to me, but it's a mission made in vain.

This is more than one of our petty little squabbles. I can tell there's something beyond the surface that Fred has failed to explain. The only problem is, I have no clue what that is. Alicia has tried to get the scoop from George, but he says he doesn't want to "get involved." Right. Thanks a lot George.

Looks like I'll be spending Valentine's Day alone.

Cheers to forty pounds of chocolate and really sappy love songs. Anyone up for a self-pity session?

* * *

**February 14 **

**Great Hall**

* * *

Happy Single's Awareness Day! I never realized how lonely Valentine's Day could be, unless you were wallowing in the filth of your own misery. All right, so maybe I'm not that far gone, but it sure feels like it.

I've had to endure the squeals and giggles of overzealous, love-struck airheads, in addition to "oohing" and "ahhing" over bouquet after bouquet. I've barely seen Fred. Knowing my pathetic luck, he's probably off, holed up in some broom closet, shagging some stupid sixth year. Oh, how I wouldn't be surprised.

I've been thinking lately…and maybe you can call me crazy…but maybe it would be better if we separated. Granted, this preposterous statement is just like declaring your undying love for Professor Snape, but I'm starting to feel like this relationship is turning more into a burden than a story book romance.

Yes, I know this wasn't some sort of Hollywood affair to begin with, but I'd never expected it would take so much effort and work just to prevent a fight. I love him, Merlin knows I do.

But how much am I supposed to take? How much heartache am I supposed to endure before I totally and completely crack? I was never one of those girls that sat around and pouted because some dumb bloke didn't kiss her goodnight. I never spent my time chasing after boys, because I knew they were a dime a dozen.

As useful as a dirty tissue. But then Fred came along and he flipped everything upside down. It's like being an atheist your entire life and then suddenly, you get into this horrible car accident, where the only thing saving your neck was a sliver of skin.

And then you sort of _have_ to believe in God, or some sort of religion or faith, don't you? Ugh, what the bleeding day am I thinking? Will someone just shut me up? How can Fred stand me. Jesus.

* * *

**February 20 **

**Potions**

* * *

Received a letter from Mum and Dad this morning. They wished me luck with my NEWTS, even though they're like months away. The usual boring garbage. Not that I don't love them dearly. I really do. However, sometimes, I'd like for once that they stopped worrying about my grades and my schoolwork and actually _care_ about my well being.

More often than never, I feel as though my role as a daughter is to be some kind of trophy. I've got to be perfect, act perfect, appear perfect, even if I have to sacrifice my own happiness to remain living in my plastic world. Blah. What a horrible person I am, trashing my own parents. I should half expect a lightening bolt to rip through the sky and smash onto my head. Too bad life doesn't have a fast forward button.

As soon as class started, Fred ran over to George and Lee. The three of them are holed up in the back, no doubt goofing off and mocking Professor Snape. Alicia volunteered to partner up with me, now that her beloved George was whisked away by my idiot boyfriend (?).

She knows I'm rather upset over this whole Fred mess and for the past hour and a half, has attempted to divert my attention. However, seeing as how I don't care which member of _WOW!_, the wizarding world's newest boy band, is the cutest, I feel like I am being tortured by Satan himself.

If I die before class ends, you'll know why.

* * *

**February 21 **

**Dorms**

* * *

Oh joy. I'm still alive.

* * *

**March 2 **

**Common Room**

* * *

Awoke this morning to the most unusual and pathetic racket. After showering and changing, I headed downstairs and was greeted by Katie and Lee, who both appeared very distraught. Katie, given her pink cheeks and clenched jaw, threatened to spontaneously combust at any given moment. Lee was bellowing some incoherent jumble at the top of his lungs, waving his hands about like a mime on fire.

George was attempting to reason with Lee in this strangely soothing voice, while Alicia was rolling her eyes and pretending to examine her nail beds. Fred was standing off to the side, watching everyone with an expression of extreme boredom. However, seeing our current situation, I pretended he was invisible.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the scene unfold. Drowned in utter confusion, I was just about to go ask what all the fuss was about, when Lee snatched Katie in his arms and kissed her senseless.

George snorted and signaled to Alicia, then the couple journeyed hand in hand to breakfast. Katie and Lee continued to snog each other like rabbits during mating season. I started to head for the door, when I felt a pair of watching eyes.

Sure enough, it was my dear Frederick. We locked eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. Feeling hopelessly foolish, I proceeded with my mission to the Great Hall, though I was quite tempted to talk to the idiot. Concerning Fred, breakfast was rather chilly, if you know what I mean. He sat across from me but didn't speak to me at all, except to say, "Give me the butter."

What a tosser.

* * *

**March 10**

**Dorms**

**

* * *

**

For some reason, Dumbledore's gone. Some important business with the Ministry, no doubt. I have no idea. Potter and Co. _(aka Hermione and Ron),_ probably are more knowledgeable about it than anyone in the house.

The twins and their faithful sidekick, Lee, have taken it upon themselves to use this to their advantage. The usual torture that Umbridge willingly deserves has been thrust into overdrive. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Surprisingly, even the teachers have failed to notice this flagrant violation of Hogwarts conduct. Just today, when the twins swapped all her normal ink with disappearing ink, Umbridge brought the complaint to McGonagall.

It was quite a pain for the old wart, because whenever she tried to write up a detention, the ink would vanish about six minutes later. Umbridge was quite shocked and horrified when McG suggested that it should be blamed on Miss Toad's carelessness and not the misconduct of Fred or George.

Cheers.

* * *

**March 15 **

**DADA**

* * *

Fred's finally began to speak to me again. I think all the badgering from Lee, George and the girls had a little something to do with it. He pulled me aside before dinner. I was about to object and sprint for dear life with Katie.

However, in the moment I truly and desperately needed my dearest friend, she had vanished into thin air. Some friend. Anyway, the first five minutes of our conversation consisted of awkward silence and head scratching (on Fred's part). Fred kind of shuffled/scuffed his sneaker-clad feet against the floor, then sheepishly met my apprehensive gaze.

"I hate fighting with you," he simply admitted.

I nodded, feeling myself relax a considerable amount.

"Then why do we always manage to get into these situations?"

He shrugged and I couldn't expect him to answer. Frankly, I didn't know the truth either. A lapse of noiseless time passed and I studied his face, praying that whatever he had to say was the reward of reconciliation.

It's kind of frightening, really, to know that your entire world can fall apart due to the absence of one person. He sighed, which was laced in neither regret nor frustration.

_"Missed you."_

His words were short but I could already feel the muscles in my heart contract and expand, contract and expand, anticipating the next sentence. He knew it too. He hadn't even touched me and he'd already had me hooked.

I hadn't even nibbled at the bait and I was ready to be reeled in. I reached out to brush my hand across his cheek like a blind man searching for a steady support beam. However, to my surprise, he backed away.

"Angie. Look. I've been thinking about this…and I think, with recent and near future circumstances, we should break up."

I simply couldn't believe it. I stood there, my heart exploding, my mind racing and my eyes stinging all at once. The power of his words was like your face connecting with the side of a speeding train. I was absolutely speechless and the blood in my veins immediately froze with terror and horror.

I wanted him to crack his infamous smirk and tell me it was all a big joke, I wanted someone to pop out from the shadows and reveal that I was on some hidden camera show. I wanted more than anything to be thrown back into sixth year, when I was still in denial about my affections for Fred….I wanted….I wanted more than the moment could give.

I mean, it was totally and utterly ridiculous. He finally has the nerve to start talking to me and only to give me the big kiss off. The final goodbye. The nice to know you, it was fun while it lasted speech.

So I studied his face and I failed to witness any hidden tears, I failed to witness a trembling mouth, I failed to view all the gross exaggerations of regret and pity and woe that I'd hoped he was unable to control.

"Don't tell me you mean that," I finally whispered.

My voice was raggedy and low, as though I'd just completed a rather exhausting and demanding Quidditch match.

He shrugged and with the gesture, he'd allowed to loosen the noose around his emotions. He appeared as though he was about to puke, his cream colored face even paler, the scattering of freckles standing out like neon lights against the bleak and dreary darkness of a quiet city skyline.

And I wished at that moment that I could throw manners and regularity and patience out the window; I wished that I could throw a fit and scream and ask why. However, I remained glued to my spot, gaping like a large mouth bass. And we all know how attractive those suckers look!

"Angel, love…it's got to be this way. I can't…it's just better this way. If things end like this. I'll always love you, you know that, yeah? You're the only girl I've ever loved…even when you're out there, some famous Quidditch star, and you've forgotten all about me, you'll still have my heart."

I was so confused and enraged at his solemn mood. He made it sound as though this would be the last time I'd see him!

We still had months before graduation and I didn't start college until the fall! So why was he acting as though tomorrow would be his own funeral?

I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him a little bit.

"Fred, what in the blazes are you talking about? You make it sound like I'm moving to Africa! For Pete's sake, you know I love you, too. So why are we calling it quits?"

My hands fell to his waist and he sighed once more, then gently placed a hand on either side of my face. Our lips were centimeters away and I wanted nothing more than to collide that rosy mouth against my own.

"Angelina….this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. You are a dime a dozen. And I'm the biggest idiot in the world for letting you go. But I've learned that one day, I've got to grow up. I can't be selfish. And you know what, I've realized that I can't make everything go my way. So I've gathered enough false courage and I'm going to walk away from you. And you're going to walk away from me. And I'm going to kick myself in the head, but at least I'll know I did the right thing. Don't make me take it back."

I probably would have cried at that moment, but I was all cried out. I removed my hands from his waist and entangled them into his hair.

Would it be possible to burn his image into my brain, to memorize every inch of my beautiful partner in crime? I put my cheek against his own and he flinched, trying so very hard to remain stock-still.

_Fight it_, I wanted to say. _Fight it with all your might…and give in_.

"Love, why are you doing this to me?" I hoarsely whispered, my lips brushing against his ear.

He swallowed and didn't respond. Maybe he was all out of words, just like I was all out of saline. He quickly pressed his mouth to my forehead, then recoiled away.

"It's all for the best, you'll see," he wearily advised.

I was the fire and he was the ice. Here I was, attempting to salvage the twisted crumbs of this beautiful yet demolished train wreck and he was passive and apathetic, battling his emotions and battling the intensity that threatened to consume his words and his thoughts.

So like the desperate lunatic I was, I lunged for his lips and allowed all my passionate fury to surface in my kiss. He tried to detach himself from me but I wouldn't let him. And he finally gave in, his arms wrapping around my waist, just like they always should, and for a split second, I truly assumed that I'd achieved victory.

But he pulled away and the bittersweet illusion was shattered.

"Angel, no. Stop," he huskily ordered.

And I stood there, dumbfound.

I could only gape, as though I'd been slapped in the face.

"Damnit…I told you not to make me regret this…I told you," he icily spat out.

His eyes swept to the floor and I moved away, feeling cheap and used, run down and drained like old batteries. He looked at me and I looked at him. And without another word, he turned on his heel and swiftly stormed towards the dorms, the foggy dimness of the hallways swallowing him whole.

And surprisingly, contradicting my earlier observation, I started to finally cry.


	18. Addicted To You

**Andrew Largeman**: You remember that idea I had about working stuff out on my own and then finding you once I figured stuff out?

**Sam**: The ellipsis?

**Andrew Largeman**: Yes, the ellipsis. It's dumb. It's dumb. It's an awful idea. I'm not gonna do it, okay? 'Cause like you said, this is it. This is life. And I'm in love with you, Samantha. I think that's the only thing I've ever been really sure of in my entire life.

_–Garden State_

* * *

**March 20 **

**Dorms **

* * *

I went to go look for Fred today, to see if we could talk things out. I figured I could give him a few days to cool off and then, you know, we'd go back to being together just like old times. But imagine my sheer surprise, when I literally knocked into a breathless Alicia **AND** Katie. Both of them were about to collapse from exhaustion and if I wasn't in such a somber state of mind, then I probably would have laughed.

However, I said, "Where's the fire?"

Alicia rolled her eyes and Katie snorted.

"Move out of the way, Angie! The Twins are about to leave!"

My eyes widened and I instantly found myself following them, right at their heels. It seemed too surreal. Maybe they were mistaking them for someone else; it couldn't possibly be _The_ Twins, as in my now ex-boyfriend, Fred Weasley?

The three of us made it to the entrance hall in lightning time, panting and gasping for oxygen. There was a very colossal mob of students standing about, arranged in a wide circle, watching with awe. Peeves was lingering about like the stench of spilled milk, cackling and watching Fred and George.

The girls and I shoved our way to the front of the crowd, our attention solely focused on the scene before us. I took a peek at Alicia, and could tell that she was sharing my own tumultuous feelings of shock and amazement. I watched as Umbridge gleefully scolded the twins, appearing as though she'd just found a pot of gold in her underwear drawer.

"So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" she demanded.

I snorted. Once again, the Dynamic Duo was up to their usual tricks and pranks. However, considering the fact that 99.9 percent of the school was plotting the demise of Toad Woman, I think it's highly doubtful that anyone cared that one of the school hallways was out of order. Like a fly attracted to dung, Filch came scurrying through the crowd, waving a piece of paper.

"I've got the form, Headmistress!"

This really was like a scene from a muggle movie. Or a train wreck. Despite the huge amount of spectators, no one dared to utter a single syllable. Toad Woman continued to lash out at Fred and George, this sinister expression of delight embedded onto her hideous face.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

That threat certainly was an empty one. Fred and George probably had received more detentions than the entire Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin house combined.

Their reputation was now legendary, famous as well as infamous. They were like the human form of Peeves. I studied Fred, wondering what in the world he had hidden up his sleeve.

"You know what? I don't think we are."

I nearly gasped at my boyfriend-er, I mean ex-boyfriend's sassy remark. I know teachers seem to think that Fred can be sort of a smart aleck, but I was dumbfounded by his bravery _(or was it total stupidity)_, for speaking to Toad Woman with such blunt disrespect.

Not that I was chastising him for this, but Fred had crossed the line from hoping to raise a few laughs to raising hell. However, in a weird way, I was not ashamed or surprised to admit that as I stared at him, I was glowing with admiration.

Though I was all about control and order, sometimes I wished that I could just throw it all away. There are times in life when you should play by the rules. But there are other times in life when you should disregard the restrictions and break the chains that hold you down. Just because you play by the rules doesn't mean you're fully alive.

Is that what I had been missing? The opportunity to live my life to the fullest? When I had been arguing with Fred, had the sources of my resentment and annoyance really been rooted from the fear and apprehension of truly seizing the day, or rather, my life?

Fred turned to George and said, "Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely," said George.

They grinned and chanted, "_Accio Brooms!"_

With a bang, the brooms came crashing from Umbridge's office and into the waiting hands of their rightful owners, chains and all. Still, the crowd of onlookers failed to speak, with the exception of the random gasp or low mutter of speculating the observation.

"We _won't_ be seeing you," Fred said to Toad Woman, mounting his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George replied.

And suddenly I _really_ realized what was happening. Fred was leaving. Fred was actually going to get on his broom and soar into the distance, leaving Hogwarts forever….leaving me behind as well. My heart seemed to be locked in a cage lined with sharpened spikes and it yearned to break free.

With each passing second, it threw itself against the cage, only to be captured by the spikes, causing enormous pain to shoot through my veins. I wanted to cry out in objection, I wanted to break free from the crowd and beg him to stay, at least for my sake.

But I knew that my act of desperation would be, at the very least, selfish. Besides, if I ran up to him now, it would probably delay his departure. And I didn't want him to get into any more trouble. Delaying his departure would only ruin the magic of the moment; it would only cause a distraction and would only burn the growing glory that was being created by this legendary act of disobedience.

I couldn't very well ruin such a monumental moment in Hogwart's History, could I? I locked eyes with Alicia, who was probably on the same train of thought. We exchanged weak smiles and Katie, who was standing between us, grabbed each of our hands and delivered a short yet comforting squeeze.

So this was it. After nearly seven years of friendship and nearly three years of romance, this was how it was to end. Without a kiss, without a hug, without even the simple word of goodbye. I was, inevitably, a nameless onlooker in the crowd. After everything that had gone down, I was too insignificant to even be granted a "formal" invitation to this spectacle.

_Don't cry, Angelina, chin up, don't cry._

Fred and George advertised their stupid Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products and Umbridge roared commands with fury.

"STOP THEM!"

Fred and George kicked off and hovered a moment. Fred turned to Peeves, his expression void of trickery of mischief.

"Give her hell, Peeves."

And with that, Peeves obediently saluted the twins, as they zipped past Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad and zoomed through the open doors, cheers and thunderous clapping ending their glorious retreat. Fred didn't bother to look back.

My mouth hung open and by now, my enslaved heart had relinquished its impossible fight. My throat went dry and my eyes were burning with acidic tears. I didn't dare glance at Kates or Leesh, because I knew that I would immediately succumb to my bewilderment.

I had to replay the scene in my mind, as if I had been asleep. Did it really happen? Did they really just leave Hogwarts? Part of me hoped that the next morning, I would wake up and go into the Great Hall, only to find Fred sitting at the table, shoveling pancakes into his mouth, grinning like a loon.

But the rational part of my mind knew that it was useless to imagine anything. Fred had left. He had really left. Is this why he wanted to break up with me? Had he known this all along, all year?

Despite the ongoing howl of approval from my fellow students, I felt absolutely dead inside. Had I let Fred get the best of me? I had cared too much, that was it? Was it possible that the flaw in my personality was that I loved him too much? Had I clung on too tightly?

This year certainly had been a disaster. I wanted to be Quidditch Captain and I ruined Gryffindor's chances of victory. I had wanted to be Fred's girlfriend and he had abandoned me. Everything was falling to pieces right before my very eyes. I felt lower than low. I was totally numb.

My entire body was aching to seek short deliverance, screaming for the tsunami of alligator tears. But my pride was the tyrannical dictator of my emotions and I felt like Alice In Wonderland, falling down her bleak rabbit hole, unable to pin-point the end.

The applause still ringing in my ears, I pushed and elbowed my way through the crowd and to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey was making the beds and looked rather confused when I entered.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Johnson?"

She briskly strolled over to me, as I flung myself onto an empty bed. Her face was all business and formality.

"I think I'm dying," I hoarsely replied, internally kicking myself at my own display of melodramatic nonsense.

She furrowed her brows together and a thermometer magically popped into her hand.

"Oh, nonsense. You seem to appear perfectly fine to me. What in the world do you think you're dying of?" she shrilly demanded, shoving the thermometer into my tightly closed mouth.

Her expression softened when I uttered, "Can't you tell? A broken heart."

* * *

**March 21 **

**Common Room**

* * *

So, after like five minutes, I was kicked out of the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey stopped being sympathetic after the first ten seconds of my moaning and groaning, crisply told me to "Make space for people who are actually sick," and then walked away. But no matter, because my broken heart was soon mended by a late night visitor. I had gone to bed quite early, though I was having trouble falling asleep.

Alicia was out like a light, but sniffling every 3.421 seconds. Christina, the Notorious Snoring Queen, was certainly living up to her name. I figured it must be around 12:30 or 1 AM. I had headed up to the dorms around 8:30 and when Alicia had stumbled up, she said it was 10. I had desperately wanted to talk to Alicia about the Twin's Departure, but I could tell she was as much of a mess as I was. I didn't want to upset her even further. Just when I was about to doze off, there was a loud clatter at the window.

I assumed it was nothing out of the ordinary, and continued to allow fatigue to conquer my senses. But the clatter was louder and couldn't be ignored. I rolled onto my other side, slowly opening my bleary eyes, wondering whoever was attempting to break into our dorm in the middle of the night, damn well have a good reason. Imagine my whirl of emotions when **Fred Weasley** was the intruder. I immediately bolted up right, startled and ready to question my sanity.

"Fred? Is that you?" I anxiously whispered.

I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating.

He smirked, as though this was an everyday occurrence. And for a moment, I hated him for it. That stupid smirk; who did he think he was?

Did he think he could just swoop into my room, unannounced, pretending that he hadn't dumped me, stomped all over my heart and then left without a goodbye? Who did he think he was, assuming that I would easily be won over by his charms and stupid, sparkling eyes? My hands strangled my bed sheets, as our eyes coolly connected.

"Of course it's me, you prat. Who else would it be?"

I frowned.

"Well, for all I know, you could be some weirdo, disguised as Fred, by Polyjuice. Tell me, if you're Fred, what's my sister's name?"

He chuckled. Not the least bit fazed, he rattled off his response.

"You don't have a sister, you have a brother named Holden, who goes to Cambridge University of Wizardry for Gentlemen, your Mum's a muggle who teaches preschool, your Dad works at The Daily Prophet, you hate seafood, you have a weakness for chocolate. You have a scar on your…right knee because when you were six, your brother threw a…what is it? Oh yeah, a _fellytone_ at you. Your worst subject is Potions, you had a crush on Oliver Wood before you fell madly in love with me…need I go on?"

I felt myself smile, in spite of the situation.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I murmured.

This couldn't be real….I was still dreaming. The boy in front of me was merely a specter, the result of my irrational imagination.

He sighed, letting his broom flop to the floor. In the darkness, I could tell that his shaggy hair was all over the place and his cheeks were probably flushed by the wind, making his freckles appear even brighter than normal. Still the same old Fred, still irresistibly, imperfectly perfect. And I knew I could never hate Fred, no matter what he did. He was as much a part of me, as I was a part of him.

"Yeah well, truth be told, I thought that today was the last time I'd ever see this place."

I stared at him, wanting to dissolve into his arms. Neither of us refused to budge from our places. He remained crouched by my bedside, his hands to himself and my hands remained covered by my duvet.

"Then what are you doing here?"

He was silent for a moment.

"You really have to ask that? Then I guess you're not as smart as I thought."

I scowled.

"Well, last time I checked, it didn't make sense for a bloke to tell his girlfriend he was madly in love with her, and then dump her like a sack of potatoes," I hissed.

Surprisingly, he didn't get mad.

"Well, a lot of things haven't been too much sense, lately. But I'm here now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about today. I couldn't, you know? If I had told you, I wouldn't have been able to leave. It was a secret…we didn't want anyone to know…George didn't tell Alicia, either."

I didn't say anything, contemplating the confession. I brought my hands out from under the duvet and reached for his hand. The moment he laced his fingers through my own, my heart began beating again.

My icy exterior melted away and drank in my surroundings, the feeling of his hand intertwined with mine, his light breathing. And all I could to do was grin and he promptly grinned back at me.

"I missed you, Lina."

I rolled my eyes.

"You were gone for one day."

He tenderly rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, a goofy grin plastered on his lips.

"Felt longer than that."

"Frederick Weasley, you're one of the biggest gits I've _ever_ had the sheer pleasure to meet."

"And you, Angelina Johnson, are the most stunning and breathtaking dictatorial perfectionist that I've ever had the fortunate opportunity to encounter."

I laughed and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him onto the bed. He chuckled, resting his hands behind his head, his mouth hovering near my ear.

"Well, well, it seems as though you really _did_ miss me more than you let on! However, I don't think this would be quite a brilliant idea, seeing as how your room mates are on either side of us," Fred huskily teased.

I shook my head, laughing even harder.

"Just shut up, just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

And let me tell you, though I had forgotten about my anger, I **CERTAINLY** had not forgotten about Frederick Weasley's excellent kissing skills.

When he finally scrambled for oxygen, there was something haunting his eyes that I had never witnessed. It was a stirring mixture of love and something else. Something greater than love, something that encompassed every degree of such an endeared emotion. The sounds of the night rang like a symphony and I studied his half-hooded gaze, my hands wrapped around his neck.

"Fred?"

His lips brushed my collarbone.

"Mm?"

I took a deep breath, speaking slowly. I was burning for the knowledge.

"You never really told me…Why'd you come back?"

He chuckled, his hands sliding down my sides and then encircling my waist. He pulled me closer and somehow, I believed the notion that I was tiny, like a ballerina gracing the top of a music box. Relishing in this deceiving notion of fragility, I snuggled into his arms, like a kitten purring at the sun.

"I couldn't stay away. The moment I burst out of Hogwarts, I knew I had made a mistake. Oh, I'm still cursed with wanderlust, but the thought of missing your beautiful face was too much to juggle. I realized…this is it. This is it, Angel. I've got a million chances to achieve glory and greatness and fame and wealth, but I can't rewrite history. Life….it's much too short to always say goodbye."

I sighed, clinging onto his lanky frame, squeezing my eyes, letting his reasoning wash away my grief.

And as the sun rose, its colors bled into the fading gray of night's silver cloak, exchanging darkness for illuminated splendor. And as the stars shimmered and evaporated like burnt out bulbs, Fred failed to move an inch.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to wait until after vacation to post this, but I decided why make everyone wait longer? But really, I can't believe it's finally over! I feel like I'm closing a chapter in my life, or something! Haha. Well, I'd just like to say, thank you to each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this story. AIL was really my first "big" hit and I love reading what you guys have to say about the chapters. It amazes me that although this is the second time posting WILAY, many of you have read and reviewed for the second time. **Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

Speaking of future projects...would you guys like me to do another Fred/Angelina story or would you like to see a Katie/Oliver story?

-Much love,

Gene

* * *

**Note:** Dialouge from The Twin's departure is taken directly from the American hardcover version of OOTP. 


End file.
